Sweet Tooth
by KitsuneFun
Summary: Gaara has a problem... he has the king of all sweet tooths however he may have just met something better than any candy. NaruGaa GaaNaru Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Personally I don't know why I started writing this, but I kind of thought it would be amusing to see Gaara have an odd addiction to something unlike his personality so this is what came to mind, I hope you enjoy it. I might write another chapter to accompany it involving the date or I could leave it here. I haven't really decided yet considering I have so many of my other stories to finish. Ah well only time will tell.

'Sweet Tooth' by KitsuneFun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto

Your gonna break me down

Your gonna break me down

Your gonna move me round

I must be crazy cause I can still taste you on my tongue

The next song from Gaara's Ipod started to play loudly in his ear as he raced towards Maple Square, it was at the heart of the shopping district of Konoha, and it also housed the more high-end shops there.

The redhead paused to stare up at the small white painted shop with a sign at the top that was painted blue with pink lettering proclaiming the shop, 'Candy Land' it had simple swirls painted in shades of yellow orange and pink drawn on the outside and from the windows you couldn't tell what was inside, but Gaara knew.

Normally the redhead was considered an evil sadistic bastard and that was from his family, everyone else steered clear of him when he walked by afraid to face his wrath and he lived up to the image by dressing in black gothic like clothes, cutting his dyed blood red hair short while spiking it, getting his forehead tattooed with the Japanese Ai symbol, shaving his brows and wearing a thick layer of black eyeliner around his bright jade green eyes… and he loved it all, but their was one think he feared people finding out and that he had the king of all sweet tooths.

Not just any ordinary sweet tooth, he craved just about anything candy coated, sweet or sour, and had been known to wear a candy bracelet from time to time to school in order to avoid tackling someone in the hall and stealing their lollipop… yes he had been known to steal candy from random people, its one of the reasons he had a reputation of being psychotic.

So it was only natural given his obsession that he frequented the mecha of all candy wet dreams which was 'Candy Land' and unlike the game, this was a place where all your candy fantasies could come true where you could really buy and bring a candy castle home… unfortunately you had to wait a day or two in advance in order to get it since it took a while to make the detailed candy confection in the first place.

It was to this paradise of candy that Gaara went to and at a rather fast pace since he wanted to avoid any of his fellow students seeing him enter the premise. He had never known any students from his school who went to the store themselves because it was too expensive and they tended to put their money towards other items like cars, clothes, music or dates. The redhead cared about none of this, nobody liked him and he basically didn't give a shit about anyone else in return… however candy, ever since he was little, would always be there… always be his friend.

The slight tinkle of the door's chime greeted him as he entered the shop, he thought the simple sound was beautiful, the site of isles and isles of delectable candy was beautiful, the new blond haired and blue eyed male that was working the counter was beautiful, '…wait' Gaara's eyed twitched in his reflection of the store and turned towards the smiling boy behind the counter who greeted him briefly before helping the next customer in line, 'He didn't just think that idiot was beautiful did he?'

Gaara turned and eyed the blond slowly from his ragged orange and black skater shoes up his warn in and faded blue jeans to the pink apron with the blue swirling letters that read 'Candy Land' towards the slightly tan face with large blue eyes the same color as Gaara's all time favorite candy, blue tutti-frutti gummy bears and he actually drooled.

'Fuck…' he inertly cursed while wiping at his chin that had accumulated some drool hoping the other boy didn't notice, it seemed he remained ignorant of the redhead's perusal as he rang up a purchase for old lady Saunders. She was a older woman who came by almost as much as Gaara to pick up a golden foiled box filled with her favorite carefully molded chocolate confections, she smiled knowing as she passed the redhead, leaning close slightly to whisper that, "he had missed a spot…" before exiting the door.

Gaara flushed a bright red at the woman's whisper and hurried down one of the isles hoping the new worker hadn't noticed as he tried to fix whatever drooling problem he had including the almost painful and unusual thudding of his heart.

This was a first for Gaara, feeling something for another human and he found himself leaning against one of the shelves of candy, lifting a hand to his chest, trying to take a deep breath as he willed his face and emotions to cool down.

It was as he closed his eyes that he suddenly felt something cold press against his cheek, his eyes flew open in shock to stare into concerned baby blue, "You ok…" the guy was slightly taller than him by a couple of inches and despite being in a candy store and unlike the previous employee that had been pimply faced and rather grotesque to look at, this boy was more than beautiful up close… he was gorgeous. He pulled away the bottle of water he had pressed to the redhead's cheek after the boy faced him.

Gaara licked his lips nervously finding it hard to say something other than, 'Take me I am yours Mr. Gummy Man'. It probably wouldn't be taken that well by the other boy.

The blonde's eyes widened in worry when he noticed the redhead begin to hyperventilate slightly and turn a red almost as bright as his hair, "Hey… maybe you should sit down huh," the blond started to fidget nervously looking from side to side for a sign of the manager, he noticed the lunch sign in Jiraya's office window and sighed while rubbing a hand at his forehead, "Just great…' he thought, 'I am stuck dealing with a customer whose about to pass out and Jiraya has left me alone to go to the titty bar again'.

Naruto wondered if maybe his dad was right and that he wasn't cut out for working, considering his dad could pay for anything he needed for college, he hadn't really needed to take the job, but the blond wanted to prove to his family that he was more than just a rich kid living off his families wealth. His Grandfather had thought the idea was great and that it had perfect timing because he had an opening just recently in his candy shop 'Candy Land' where Naruto could work as a cashier.

He was told by Jiraya later when the blond agreed to take the job, that their tended to be a lot of regulars who came to the shop, even those who came daily, the blond wondered briefly if this redhead before him was one of the regulars, he definitely didn't look like the type to like anything sweet.

Naruto lifted a hand to press it against the other boy's pale forehead and watched the other's bright green eyes widen in shock at the slight touch, "Why don't I take you where you can lie down… that ok?"

Gaara managed to nod, which in turn made the blond boy smile, the site of the smile made the redhead's stomach clench awkwardly like he eaten too many sour worms, but he still followed the other boy towards the back where their was an empty storage room. The room also served as a place for fellow employees to relax in on their break, it even had a small cot in the back in case his Grandfather came back from the titty bar shit-faced… which oddly enough happened more often than not.

"You can lay down here…" Naruto mumbled gesturing the redhead towards the lone bed, after Gaara laid slowly down onto his back, the blond stood up and gave the customer a reassuring smile, "Just wait here a moment, I have to go up front a minute to put the busy sign up… I don't want anyone walking in here for free candy while I am gone…" he gave the redhead a friendly wink before turning to rush back towards the front, he didn't notice when Gaara's face reddened again at the wink.

'Oh my god…' Gaara cursed again inwardly as he banged the back of his head against the pillow it was resting on, 'I am acting like such a dork…' he banged it some more for good measure.

It was something the redhead had never experienced before, '…was this what the other idiots and morons giggled and gossiped about at school, did he have a crush?' He found his hands wandering to where the blond had touched his forehead; the guy's hand had been so soft and warm…. And his smell, Gaara closed his eyes remembering the heavenly scent of musky vanilla similar to butter cream icing; the blond had smelled so good, his heart thumped in agreement.

Till this moment, Gaara had never wanted anything more than candy in his life and it was so odd that it should happen so quickly, 'maybe it was his imagination… maybe it wasn't the blond himself causing it, maybe he was at the beginning stages of one of his sugar rushes, 'but,' he reminded himself, he hadn't had any candy all day and had been in fact itching for his fix since school, when he came rushing through the doors of the candy shop… so technically he shouldn't be feeling anything yet.

The blond emerged through the door as Gaara was settling his turbulent thoughts and with the other boy's appearance the redhead's heart started thumping like mad within his chest again and his gut clenched even tighter, he lifted a hand to rub at his belly and found himself finally asking despite his qualms about the boy, "What's your name?"

'There went the cute smile again', Gaara thought finding himself slightly hypnotized by the sight as he waited for the blond to respond. The other boy continued to smile as he pointed to his nametag, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki and yours?"

Gaara sat up a bit on the bed as he regarded the blond, he found he liked the name Naruto a lot, "My name's Gaara Suna" his lip twitched threatening to smile as he noticed the other boy's pleasure at hearing his name.

"Nice to meet you Gaara… I don't know if you can tell, but it's my first day here…"

"I… noticed…" The redhead mumbled while ducking his head, hoping the blond hadn't heard the remark or the smile that broke through.

It appeared Naruto had excellent hearing, and he tilted his head to the side in contemplation as he noticed the redhead's awkward yet almost adorable smile, "Do you come here often?"

Gaara nodded, "Yeah…" he hoped the blond wouldn't realize that he was actually Jiraya's favorite customer because he never failed to come in daily; be it rain, sleet, snow or the occasional earthquake… he would be there, unlike the random post office worker who sometimes didn't show up because it was a holiday, Gaara snorted at the idea since candy cravings did not bow to holidays.

This was the redhead's oasis after all from all the non caring individuals at school and his siblings Temari and Kankuro who were oblivious to his feelings.

The blonde's blue eyes brightened as though he just remembered something during Gaara's comment, "That's right…" he pointed at the redhead suddenly, "You're the gothic brat that Jiraya is always talking about so fondly…"

"Brat…" Gaara's hairless brows furrowed in annoyance at the tone, it almost sounded like, "You think I am really young?" the redhead crossed his arms across his chest suddenly feeling pissed, "I am probably the same age as you…" he was a junior at Shuzaku High, but he wasn't about to tell the other boy that.

Naruto eyed the redhead in amusement, he hadn't meant for it to sound like he thought Gaara was really young, in fact the redhead looked liked he might be a senior, to Naruto's eyes, which was only about a couple of years difference in age considering Naruto had just entered Konoha Technical University.

The blond lifted a hand to run through his spiky hair in the back messing it up more as he laughed, "Sorry its not my words… its Jiraya's, he tends to call everyone he likes a brat… even me," he suddenly leaned close till his face was almost touching Gaara's making the redhead pause in shock at the other boy's nearness, "If its any consolation… I think your really cute," he winked before sitting back into a chair to stare at Gaara whose face had turned a bright red again.

Gaara was at a loss for words, normally he would be pissed if anyone tried to tease him like this blond had before proceeding to beat them up because they tended to only mean, the majority of what they said at school, as a joke and genuinely didn't like the redhead in that way.

He tilted his head and stared at Naruto a moment, as silently as the other regarded him, before clearing his throat, "Would you…" he coughed again, finding his stomach was flipping and making him feel sick for even attempting something like this.

"Would I what?" Naruto asked enjoying the varied emotions flitting across the redhead's face… it was really cute.

Gaara closed his eyes briefly taking a deep breath, "Wouldyougooutwithme?"

"Huh?" the blond's brow quirked a bit at the fast speech, he hadn't understood what the other boy was asking.

'Fuck… get it together Suna,' Gaara cursed to himself, taking a deep breath, before trying to respond more legibly this time, "Would you…" the redhead licked his lips nervously, "Go out with me?"

"Ah…" the blond nodded finally understanding what the redhead was asking before his face this time tinted a slight rosy pink in response, "You mean… you want to go on a date with me?" the blond pointed to himself in surprise, it seemed like such an odd request, 'could that mean that right from the begging the redhead's flushed face and attitude had been because…' his face darkened to a bright red at the realization that all the redhead's actions before and currently meant Gaara liked him.

It was Gaara's turn this time to enjoy the odd emotions crossing the blond's face at the request, the blond opened and closed his mouth like a fish… not knowing what to say at first before he blurted out, "Ok…" 'Was that the right answer…' he thought, feeling like his brain had fried a bit trying to work over the idea in his head that, someone like Gaara actually liked him, 'Yep… his first day of work was definitely something to put down in his memoirs.'

Gaara, ignorant to the inner workings of Naruto's mind found himself ecstatic over the possibilities and he actually smiled as he stood up, "Great… how about the Starlight Movie theater tonight at 7 pm?" the blond nodded as he watched the redhead continue to grin as he left, Gaara's spirits were up and for once, it wasn't because of candy… he had a date with someone that was better than candy.


	2. Chapter 2

It made me happy to get so many nice comments on the first chapter of "Sweet Tooth" that I decided to continue and make a second chapter. I hope you like this chapter and would like me to continue. This contains part of the date along with a unpleasant surprise, but then again when are possible rivals not unpleasant? Also thanks to Lady Chimera for editing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto.

Sweet Tooth-Chapter 2 by KitsuneFun

The time between when he had met Naruto till the time of the date seemed to pass quickly and Gaara soon found himself waiting in front of the Starlight Theater for Naruto while listening to his I-pod and generally ignoring the odd looks from his fellow students at the small uncharacteristic grin on his face as they quickly walked past him with their own dates, in favor of ignoring him, thinking the redhead had possibly lost his mind and might suddenly turn psycho on them.

It was weird enough trying to explain to his freaked out sister why he had a lingering smile on his face that had seemed to still linger even after he had walked out of 'Candy Land' surprisingly without candy… but he hadn't care what anyone thought at the moment because he had a date with the Gummy-man, he could feel his heart begin to thump louder in his chest in excitement over the prospect.

He didn't seem to notice the person who suddenly stood in front of him since his mind was preoccupied by the sudden perverted images of the Gummy-man completely covered in pixie stick powder and offering himself to the redhead, "Here…" A tan hand suddenly thrust a white bag showing the name "Candy Land" under Gaara's nose. The redhead look at the bag in shock before hesitantly taking it, he was surprised to suddenly see Naruto standing there and handing him the bag, he never believed that the blond would get him anything since no one in the past had ever tried getting him anything before.

Curious despite himself, Gaara slowly opened the bag and peered inside. Resting at the bottom was his favorite candy: Blue Tutti-Frutti Gummy Bears. His jade-green eyes widened in shock, and he looked quickly up at Naruto who had suddenly turned away blushing.

"Jiraiya mentioned that was your favorite, so I thought I would get them for you…" the blond smiled while rubbing at his cheek absentmindedly.

"Thank you…" Gaara managed to say almost in a whisper as he ducked his head and started to blush a bright red.

Naruto thought it was really cute, and he fidgeted a bit on his feet trying to figure out what to say. He looked up at the names of the movies on the billboard in front of the movie theater thoughtfully, "Do you know what you'd like to see?"

The redhead's head snapped up at the question, and he watched Naruto's profile a moment in awe. He could feel his mouth salivate a bit, and he gulped before answering the blond's question, "Not really. I don't go to the movies often…"

"Really!?" the blond's brow rose in surprise at the confession, "I go at least once a week. You can't beat the acoustics in a theater, and there's nothing like theater popcorn. You can't beat the popcorn..." images of the buttery goodness came to mind making Naruto inwardly salivate.

The truth was that Gaara didn't have enough money from his allowance to go to the theater and had only managed to scrap together enough from his candy funds to take Naruto out on a date, but he didn't want to tell the blond that, "I guess I'm not comfortable with the crowds…" It was a good excuse since Gaara really didn't like hanging around others and didn't care if they were too scared that they would get beaten up by him to give him the time of day.

"Wow…" the blond fidgeted a bit more on his feet and ran a hand through the back of his hair in thought, "I had no idea…." His face suddenly lit up in happiness making Gaara freeze in fascination over what the blonde could possibly be thinking. Naruto sat down on his haunches as he faced the redhead; "You know we could always watch a movie at my place. The popcorn's not as good though."

"I accept!" Gaara yelled eagerly, jumping to his feet and almost knocking Naruto over in the process who stood up a second later to join him.

"O-k…" Naruto gave a hesitant grin over the eagerness of his date, "Didn't think you would go for that. My roommate's probably out working, so it shouldn't be a problem." He gestured with his hand for Gaara to follow him towards his car, which was surprisingly nice for someone on a store clerk's salary. It was a vintage '57 Mustang painted a lemon yellow with bright orange lines on the outside making it appear like the sun…a sunny car. It actually made Gaara smile since it seemed to resemble Naruto's personality to a tee.

"Nice car…" the redhead managed to say while the blond opened the door for him, saying it was tricky, before Gaara sat down on the surprisingly soft black leather interior.

Naruto blushed a bit at the compliment, "Yeah… It took a lot of time and patience for me to restore my Sunny Jim, but it was worth it in the end." Naruto sat down in the driver's seat and caressed the top of the dashboard lovingly, "It also helped that I had friends who didn't mind helping me with restoring it for free in exchange for some beer."

'_It must be good to have friends like that_,' Gaara thought, wondering what his life would have been like if he had someone to talk to that actually gave a shit, "You're lucky…" he ended up muttering, which made Naruto stare at him oddly.

'_He's just like me_...,' was Naruto's lone thought as he remembered how his life had been when he had started highschool. It hadn't always been great considering that people there had made fun of him for being shorter than the rest of the boys. Some even said he resembled a girl and treated him horribly because of that fact even though he was wealthy. It was one of the reasons he learned at a young age that wealth couldn't buy you happiness; it's what you do by yourself that make you important in someone else's eyes.

Despite all the harassment that Naruto had received in school, he had still managed to acquire a close collection of friends whom were precious to him. "Yeah…" he managed to say as he turned on the engine and shifted it into gear to leave, "But you're not alone now… are you?"

Green eyes turned to regard him suspiciously at the comment. Why did the blond care? It wasn't the first time the redhead had tried to reach out towards someone in order to make a friend, even though in Naruto's case he wanted more than friendship, but it was the first time someone looked past how the redhead looked and acted and liked him for who he was. "Thank you," he managed to say, though his throat felt tight with suppressed emotion.

Naruto turned his head to look at the redhead out of the corner of his eye as he drove. Noticing the small smile that lifted the corners of Gaara's mouth, he wondered briefly if the redhead even knew he was doing it and decided to test it, "You know... you're even cuter when you smile."

Apparently, he was right, and Gaara's eyes widened in surprise before he turned to look at Naruto in open-mouthed shock. It made Naruto laugh a bit as he reached his right hand over and helped the redhead to close his mouth, "Don't let it go to your head too much though. Nothing worse than a narcissistic Goth…"

Gaara snorted in response and crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his seat and stared out at the landscape as it passed by.

It didn't take them long to reach Naruto's apartment complex that was located near Konoha Technical University. It was a simple three story white–washed building that looked like it had been made in the late twenties with its dated light fixtures and intricate metal gates. "Wow…" Gaara managed to say as Naruto opened the metal door with his key, letting them inside, "It's really old…"

Naruto laughed, "Yeah. Doesn't even have an elevator either, so we have sort of a hike ahead of us getting to the 3rd floor." The redhead's eyes followed the direction of the stairs as they lead towards the top and gulped making the blond laugh again. "I know. Forced exercise. But it's worth it. Come on."

They managed to climb the three and a half flights of stairs in a few minutes. It would have been shorter, considering the blond often ran up them to the top, because Gaara wasn't used to the unusual exercise, he quickly became tired and almost passed out when they finally reached the top.

'_I guess that's what I get for being out of shape_,' he thought while collapsing against the wall next to Naruto's apartment door. If he hadn't had the reputation he had at school, people would have realized by now how weak he really was when it came to endurance. He felt a rough-yet-gentle hand touch his forehead, making him look up into baby blue eyes that were looking down at him in concern.

"You ok?"

Gaara managed to nod though he found himself hypnotized and unable to look away, "Yeah."

Naruto seemed to pause as he stared down into Gaara's eyes feeling stuck. Normally, he gave into his bouts of temptation, but he felt, having known the redhead a bit more, that maybe Gaara wasn't ready for anything sexually aggressive yet…let alone a kiss. He coughed, trying to dispel the mood as he stood up and opened the door, "Good… I'll get you something to drink." He walked inside and headed towards the kitchen before Gaara could say anything in response.

The redhead watched him go in confusion, wondering if maybe he had done something wrong. He had never had a date before and had refused to ask his sibilings knowing they would take it as a joke, bever believing that Gaara might be serious. The redhead shook his head in wonder over why he even cared, but, ever since meeting Naruto, he had ended up doing a lot of things he normally didn't do. Gaara soon headed towards where he assumed the livingroom was while he waited for Naruto to get back and froze in surprise at the young man who was lounging on the couch watching a documentary on the samurai culture.

The boy was taller than Naruto and had midnight black hair with long bangs in front and spiked up in the back resembling a duck's butt. The sight would have made a normal teenager laugh. Gaara just managed to cut the laugh off, making it sound like a muffled snort.

"Who are you?" the raven had turned at the snort to glare over the couch over at Gaara.

"Is that you, teme?" the blond's loud voice yelled from the direction of the kitchen making both boys turn towards the noise in partial surprise, in favor of ignoring each other, as Naruto came running in with the drinks. He quickly placed them down on the side table next to the couch and jumped the raven haired boy, "I thought you were working, bastard."

Gaara clenched his fists in anger over the display of affection and tried to hold himself back from hitting the brunette that had started smirking in his direction, Naruto was too busy hugging the bastard to notice the look, "Mr. Sennin said there was plenty of help and that I should go home and study." He answered the blond, watching as the boy leaned back in his seat in appreciation.

Naruto who was oblivious over the look grinned, "That's so great, Sasuke. Ah, before I forget," he gestured towards the redhead, "that's Gaara." He turned and flashed Gaara a smile before quickly grabbing the raven's head into a headlock while rubbing at the top of the boy's head, "And this piece of shit is Sasuke."

Sasuke pushed the blond off with a scowl, ignoring the comment in favor of eyeing the redhead slowly from top to bottom and back again. Gaara was wearing a dark green shirt that said "Toxic" in black over a long-sleeved, black fishnet shirt with black cargo's over warn-in Converse covered with skulls. Overall, Sasuke was unimpressed with the image the redhead presented.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, admiring the blue hoodie that he wore over a white t-shirt, finding he liked how it brought out the other boy's eyes. With the top the blond wore faded, worn-in jeans with his black and orange skater shoes. The raven's dark eyes watched in fascination as the shirt rode up, flashing a bit of skin due to the pants hanging low on the blond's hips. He liked the look. "So why are you here? I thought you had a date, or did you ditch her in order to baby-sit?"

Sasuke didn't need to look at the redhead to know the younger boy must be fuming over over the reference that he might be a little too young for Naruto, but he still glanced out of the corner of his eye at Gaara and noticed to his amusement that the redhead was indeed glaring in his direction, 'Score 1 for team Sasuke…' he thought giving the boy a superior looking smirk.

"Hey, teme," he felt a hard smack on his arm and looked over at Naruto who looked surprisingly angry over the comment, "be nice! He's my date, not someone I'm babysitting."

Sasuke snorted, "Could have fooled me…" He turned back to the program, ignoring the shocked look that overtook the blond's face. It was true that it was a low comment, but he didn't like sharing Naruto with anyone. It was too bad the blond refused to see him as anything other than a friend, but Sasuke wasn't one to give up, especially not to someone like Gaara despite not knowing the redhead much.

Naruto looked over apologetically at Gaara who was shaking in his anger over what Sasuke had said, "I'm sorry. Normally he's not this much of an ass. Did you maybe want to call off the movie and do something else?"

"No," Gaara managed to grit out between his clenched teeth. He wasn't about to let the raven-haired bastard win, despite the fact he dressed a lot nicer than Gaara with his long-sleeved, buttoned up white shirt and black slacks. He was just someone that the redhead was going to have to teach why he was called the Monster of Shuzaku High... that he was not someone to mess with when he became angry.

Memories of the only time he had almost killed a boy came to mind and the redhead quickly forced his mind away from that thought as he faced Naruto, 'He doesn't need to know about my past yet.' It was still too early in their relationship and Gaara was still trying to make a good impression, it wouldn't help the situation if the blond became afraid of him like everyone else at his school.

"I guess if it's ok with you…" Naruto was concerned over why his roommate was acting more of a bastard than usual since he normally remained indifferent to the blond's other friends, he dismissed the idea thinking it might have to do with the late shifts the other boy had while working on his residency at the hospital, "I just got the dvd for 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' with Johnny Depp… heard it was a good movie."

That of course was an understatement for Gaara, who do to his candy obsession, was practically obsessed with the movie since he had first viewed it and had tended to replay the one scene where Willy introduced the kids and their guardians to his 'Candy Room' where everything was made entirely of candy and therefore edible, over and over… it was like an orgasmic dream come true for the redhead. The only thing that would have made that scene better in his mind was if it had been Naruto who ended up getting covered by the chocolate instead of the obese kid and ended up needing Gaara to give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He didn't seem to notice when Sasuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously in his direction over his sudden glazed look.

"So… I take that as a yes," Naruto stated laughing a bit over Gaara's delirious expression, '_he really seemed to love his candy'_ he thought, "Come sit here on the couch," the blond stated while patted the seat next to him, "While I go start the movie… and you," he gave Sasuke a look that practically said if he didn't start to behave himself, the blond might kill him, "go make us some popcorn."

"Fine… just don't start the movie without me idiot," Sasuke knew better than to argue since Naruto tended to hold grudges when he didn't get his way. It seemed odd to the raven as he started walking towards the kitchen and started the air-popping machine, that the thing Naruto seemed to like was this short unattractive (in Sasuke's opinion) redhead, 'Why don't you like me?' he wondered since he was considered the most attractive male at his college.

Naruto rolled his eyes over the comment, "Whatever Teme…" he put in the dvd and pushed play before sitting down next to Gaara to enjoy the movie.

During the start of the movie, Naruto had taken to leaning against the back of the couch with his left arm hanging over the back inadvertently leaning against Gaara as he did so, making the redhead freeze in shock at the surprising warmth that came from the other male's body.

With the blond's closeness came the 'butter cream-like fragrance that seemed to come from Naruto's body and Gaara started to lean into the smell as the dvd played, to Sasuke's displeasure as he reentered the room with a large bowl of salted and buttered popcorn. He was almost tempted to throw the redhead out of the apartment then and there, but knew he would never hear the end of it from the blond so he chose to wait in favor of the appropriate moment when he could finally show Gaara that he was out of Naruto's league and that Sasuke was the only one (in his mind) who truly deserved the blond.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thanks everyone who reviewed and placed this chapter in their favorites… it means a lot to me that you guys enjoyed the story and commented on it. It took a while for this chapter to come out the way I wanted it to, but I hope you guys like it and want to read more of the same.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfiction writer doing this for fun and love of the characters.

'Sweet Tooth-Chapter 3' by KitsuneFun

Naruto turned to look down in curiosity at Gaara as he felt the other boy's head rubbing into his side like a cat, as they watched the movie, and smiled. He didn't think even the redhead knew he was doing it and he found the site adorable.

'What am I going to do with you' the blond thought, lifting his hand that had been resting leisurely against the back of the couch, behind Gaara's head, before running his fingers slowly through the younger boy's soft red locks. The action bared the area of smooth skin over Gaara's forehead on the right side, revealing a blood-red tattoo with the word 'love' in Japanese kanji.

The soft action of Naruto's hand gently caressing the skin on his forehead made Gaara turn away from the movie and look up at him hesitantly, he watched in fascination as the blond lifted a finger to softly trace the curves of the tattoo before looking down into the redhead's green eyes that had widened in wonder at the action, "When did you get this?" the blond asked.

The redhead knew from his experiences at school that not many people liked the idea of tattoos, let alone seeing one the color of blood resting against the forehead of someone they considered the monster of Konoha High, "It's something I got years ago," he didn't want to mention the reason to Naruto had been because he had once thought himself incapable of love, 'but if that was true', he thought the simple touch of Naruto tracing his tattoo affectionately wouldn't have affected him this much.

Gaara hadn't cared before if anyone saw it, but seeing the oddly blank stare suffuse those normally lively blue eyes at his comment made him feel nervous and the redhead quickly lifted his head from against Naruto's chest, in to move away from the other's touch, because he was secretly afraid that the blond might reject him now like everyone else had.

He didn't expect Naruto to put a restraining hand on his shoulder in order to hold him back, "You don't have to go…" the redhead stared up at Naruto in surprise at the concern he heard in the older boy's voice.

Gaara was almost tempted to ask why Naruto wasn't disgusted like everyone else about the tattoo, but it seemed the blond didn't care about that, instead he moved over the redhead till his mouth resting over the younger boy's forehead where the tattoo lay and gently placed a kiss on it, "I like it…" the blond's voice was partially muffled as it lay against Gaara'a skin, but the redhead heard it all the same and it sent a tingling shock of pleasure racing up his spine at the words.

"Thank you…" Gaara managed to mumble back, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment over the blond's words.

The redhead watched as the older boy leaned back and stared down at him a moment before smiling, one of those huge natural smiles of Naruto's that made Gaara's stomach flip in happiness like he had just gotten his favorite piece of candy. The redhead felt an almost overwhelming desire to kiss the other boy back, just to see what he would do.

Gaara watched the older boy's face tint a soft red as he blushed and the redhead wondered briefly if Naruto was feeling the same emotions he was every time the blond touched him. The redhead found himself leaning closer till he could almost feel the blond's breath against his lips and had to suppress the whimper that threatened to escape his mouth at the other boy's closeness, 'God he smells good.'

"Gaara…" the redhead heard the older boy's voice crack a bit as he drew closer to Gaara.

Naruto's breath was warm against his lips and the redhead unconsciously licked at his suddenly dry lips slowly before responding back, "Naruto," Gaara still didn't understand what these sudden emotions were coursing through his body, but he was more than willing to allow the blond to show him what he needed to know.

Before Naruto could press his lips against Gaara's, a very loud and annoying rendition of 'Gay Bar' by the Electric Six could be heard; interrupting them, the sound made the older boy frown as he turned his head to the side to stare down, in an annoyed manner, at the pocket of his faded blue jeans where the music was coming from, 'Stupid phone…'

Naruto was almost tempted to chuck the contraption out the nearest window in favor of answering the same hunger he saw reflected in the redhead's jade green eyes, he could still feel the other boy's intense stare on him, and cursed his luck, before leaning back in his seat to grab at the phone stuck in his right front pocket.

Looking at the caller id, he sighed in annoyance as he flipped the phone open, having recognized the number as belonging to his other best friend, "What is it now Kiba?"

Blond brows furrowed as Naruto tried to understand the muffled voice on the other end of the receiver, he could hear sniffling in the background, but he couldn't hear anything beyond the hysterical note in the dog lover's voice, "Dammit puppy will you calm down a moment and tell me what the hell is wrong?"

There was a large growl in response to the puppy comment, before Kiba finally responded back in a way that Naruto could understand, "Stop being a jerk Foxy… Kanki-bottom said he was leaving me…" at the mention of the brunette's long time boyfriend, Kiba began to cry anew making Naruto roll his eyes at the action.

The blond was already used to the occasional fights that happened between the two love birds, which ultimately lead to bouts of makeup sex that the brunette loved to brag about later, being the best ever, even though Kiba always complained about being on the bottom. It was amazing how his friend tended to forget the bad stuff that lead to those moments.

Naruto personally didn't care either way, when it came to sexual positions, he liked being both on the bottom and the top, it's just that he sometimes preferred the bottom because it required less work than being on top.

"I'm not surprised he left you puppy, considering you constantly refer to him as being at 'the bottom' of the relationship with that nickname… you do realize he prefers being on top, don't you?"

The brunette nodded against the receiver, giving another sniffle, "But Foxy, he wouldn't tell me why he left this time only that he had something more important to do… but what's more important that cuddling Naruto… what?" the blond had no idea how to respond to that question, having never been in a long term relationship before.

Naruto sighed, he knew even before answering Kiba's call, that this was going to take a while, "Just one minute puppy…" he put a hand lightly over the receiver before turned to look apologetically at a slightly fuming Gaara who sat glaring at the phone, "I'm really sorry… but I have to take this… it should only take a couple of minutes, but I will be back soon… ok?"

The redhead could only nod in response, knowing that it wouldn't change the fact, that whoever this Kiba was, they had just interrupted his first official kiss. Therefore Gaara vowed that if he ever met the bastard, preferably in a small dark alley later, he was going to beat the living crap out of him.

Seeing how frustrated and angry the blond had looked himself, when they were interrupted, had pacified Gaara a bit and he continued to sit silently as he watched the blond give him a relived smile before standing up and heading off towards his bedroom in the back of the apartment.

It was then that Gaara suddenly realized that Naruto left him alone with the one person he didn't want to be alone with…Sasuke. He turned to glare over his shoulder at the raven-haired boy who had taken to watching Naruto walk away with a satisfied look on his face as he stared in partial lust at his roommate's bottom as it swayed a bit, from side to side, when the blond walked. It was a site that the raven was fond of.

'It wasn't fair' the redhead thought while glaring holes over at the raven-haired boy's profile silently, He could admit, only under bouts of torture, that Sasuke was attractive, even though (in Gaara's mind) he was no where near as gorgeous as Naruto, it made the redhead slightly worried that if Sasuke decided to perused his roommate in earnest, Naruto would forget about him.

As if feeling the redhead's eyes on him, the raven turned to stare back at him a moment in curiosity before his lips peeled back into a condescending smirk. Naruto didn't realize the opportunity he had given Sasuke by leaving him alone with the younger boy, but he planned to use it to his full advantage against the redhead, "So do you have a last name, Gaara?"

The way the raven-haired boy said the redhead's first name made it sound dirty and Gaara was tempted to tell the bastard to Fuck-off and stay away from what was his, but the redhead decided to play devil's advocate for once and instead responded back just as calmly, "It's Suna…" mentally he added, 'You lily-assed son of a bitch.'

Sasuke was amused by the look of frustration that the younger boy couldn't hide, "Have you ever heard of the name Uchiha before Suna-san?"

Their wasn't anywhere in the city of Konoha where that name wasn't shown or mentioned. The Uchiha's owned 'Sharingan Bank' which was not only listed as one of the top 100 influential bank's in the country it was also one of the most richest and influential families in town. Gaara slowly nodded in response, wondering why Sasuke was mentioning that name.

The other boy stood up from his seat and proceeded to move towards the redhead till he was standing directly in front of him. Sasuke then leaned his head down to Gaara's level, the older boy couldn't hold back his look of contempt as he eyed the younger boy slowly up and down as if he was an unwanted piece of trash, "Well Suna-san I am the youngest heir to the Uchiha conglomerate,"

Sasuke had mentioned it in order to intimidate the younger man and make him realize that he would never be worthy enough to be with someone like Naruto, especially with Sasuke around. It was something that had worked on the dates that the blond had brought home in the past to great success.

"So you see…" Sasuke said while lifted a hand to brush at some invisible dust off of Gaara's shoulder, pleased to see the look of anger suffusing the younger boy's face, "Your nothing and will always be nothing… Naruto will see that sooner than later so shouldn't you leave now before he gets tired of you?"

It wasn't Sasuke's right to make that decision, it was Naruto's and Gaara could feel his feel his teeth clench in anger before he pulled his fist back and hit Sasuke directly in the mouth in anger, making the taller boy stumble back in surprise.

The redhead could care less who Sasuke thought he was, he had never allowed anyone to bully him, in either the past or present, in order to get what they wanted and he certainly wasn't going to allow this bastard to be the first, "You should also realize Uchiha…" he said the last name with a sneer as he stood up and faced the older and much taller boy, " Who your messing with…"

A dark brow rose in amusement at seeing Gaara's anger, "Oh really…" The Uchiha wiped at the bit of blood that fell from where he had accidentally bit his lip when the redhead hit him, "Cause from where I am standing I see nothing, but a poor, young, unattractive, and wannabe Goth kid… who has stepped into something he doesn't understand and could never possibly finish."

A loud growl, from the redhead's throat, was the Uchiha's only warning before Gaara suddenly tackled him around his middle, throwing them both to the floor under the pressure of the redhead's weight.

The sudden movement and loss of air stunned the Uchiha as he hit the floor hard, on his back, but he quickly retaliated by dodging the fist that headed towards his face a second time.

Sasuke, knew how to fight back, he had been trained in karate since he was 5 and was currently a 2nd Dan Black Belt, so defending against the redhead's erratic street brawling was easy and he quickly ended it by flipping the younger boy's position till the raven was the one now straddling Gaara's waist and using the strength in his forearms to press the redhead's arms high above his head, "Nice tackle, but I'm better…"

Neither of the boy's realized that they were no longer alone or how compromising their position looked, to the onlooker, till they were interrupted by the sound of Naruto's angry voice, "What the hell is going on here?"

The blond had finally managed to calm Kiba down and reassure him that Kankurou wasn't leaving him for someone else and would eventually return for makeup sex tomorrow. Mentioning the word 'sex' had surprisingly calmed the dog-lover down and the other boy was finally able to go to sleep where he was no doubt dreaming up ways his lover could make it up to him in the morning.

Only to find, when he returned to the living room, that his normally stoic roommate was not only leaning over his date, but he looked like he was ready to molest the younger boy. The site of the redhead looking nervous and struggling against the bigger boy hold worsened the image.

Sasuke had enough common sense to know that it didn't pay to get on Naruto's bad side, from past experience, "Dobe…"

"Don't Dobe me bastard," The blond growled while continuing to glare down at Sasuke. It may have been a trick of the light, but the raven haired boy would have swore later, that the blond's normally blue eyes, at one point, seemed to turn red in his anger making Sasuke visibly gulped in fear at the intense look.

Sasuke quickly realized his mistake and quickly got up from his position on top of Gaara allowing the younger boy to leave in the process, "I can explain…" He knew better than anyone, not to mess with Naruto when he was like this, considering Naruto was currently at a 4th Dan-Black Belt and was in training for his 5th and final belt level.

"What were you doing to Gaara?"

"It's not what you think…"

"Really?" a single blond brow rose mockingly, Naruto moved till the top of his head almost touched Sasuke's chin, he regarded the raven-haired boy while looking up at him coolly, their was a clear difference in height between them by a few inches, but in Naruto's case that only made it harder for someone like Sasuke to beat him since what Naruto lacked in height he easily made up for in speed.

"Look…" Sasuke said, feeling his insides clench in fear as he leaned down and helped Gaara to his feet by grabbing the redhead's wrist with his hand and pulling the younger boy up, "It was just a misunderstanding between us nothing more…"

The blond looked between Gaara and Sasuke and back again, he could feel the tension between them, but he blamed it on his roommate who tended to get a little domineering from time to time.

Naruto was worried that Sasuke might be attracted to his date and hadn't liked how the raven-haired boy held his date to the ground and looked ready to kiss him. The site of the two of them together, like that, had instantly pissed him off, "Why don't you head to your room now Sasuke… we'll talk about this later" he managed to grit out between his clenched teeth.

The Uchiha knew better than to argue, he didn't like the fact that Naruto was angry at him, but he was confident that he could turn it all around by tomorrow because the blond wasn't one to hold a grudge, "Goodnight Dobe…" he gave a weak smile before leaving, not even daring to give the redhead another look as he left, knowing it would only complicate matters between him and Naruto.

After Sasuke left, Naruto let off a visible sigh before moving towards the couch and collapsing against it before closing his eyes. He was followed by, a surprisingly silent, Gaara who eyed him a moment in curiosity, "I'm sorry," soft blue eyes opened to stare up at the redhead a moment in apology. The site made Gaara's stomach clench and flip in awareness as the blond made room for him to sit down next to him on the couch.

"There nothing to be sorry about…" the redhead mumbled before taking a seat next to the blond, Gaara turned his head to look over at Naruto and blushed when he found the older boy smiling reassuringly at him.

"I'm glad…" Naruto said letting off a breath, he hadn't realized he had been holding till then, he still couldn't understand this sudden attraction to Gaara and wondered briefly if it was because he saw a bit of himself in the younger boy, "I don't normally get angry like that… its just that Sasuke went a little too far this time."

The redhead nodded in understanding, despite seeing the anger that fairly radiated off the boy earlier and his own fear that the blond might reject him, Gaara hadn't been afraid that the anger was directed towards him… sure it had been unexpected, considering Naruto looked like he was used to smiling more than any other emotion, "It just surprised me…"

Blue eyes regarded him silently a moment before that tan face moved towards him again and placed a slight kiss on his cheek, as if the blond was thanking him. Instead of moving away, after the kiss, Naruto leaned in till his mouth was resting against the outer shell of Gaara's ear, "Well I have been called the #1 most surprising student at my college for nothing."

Naruto's husky and warm voice against his ear, sent shivers down Gaara's back and the redhead was instantly reminded of what had been interrupted earlier that evening and he turned to look at the blond expectantly, "Are you planning on surprising me more?"

The redhead didn't realize the heated look he was sending Naruto and how it suddenly made the blond's belly clench in awareness, 'God… he doesn't realize how cute he looks when he stares at me like that,' Naruto was almost tempted to throw caution to the wind and ravish the redhead against the couch, but he knew it was too soon for Gaara…although a simple kiss, for the first date, wasn't out of question.

Naruto eagerly pressed his lips against Gaara surprisingly soft ones, allowing them to massage gently against one another's, in order to allow the redhead time to get used to the simple action, since it was clear from the first kiss and the obvious tensing of the younger boy's shoulders that the redhead wasn't used to this particular form of touch.

Gaara felt overwhelmed by the heat that seemed to pool in his belly before instantly spreading towards his groin at the simple touch, the redhead found himself wanting more than this, he just didn't understand what it was that he exactly needed. All Gaara could do in response was press his lips back, trying to imitate the blond's actions, hoping that the older boy would eventually understand what it was silently asking for.

The prospect of being with someone, like Gaara, who had never been touched like this before, excited Naruto. It might have been the fact that the redhead couldn't judge him on what the kiss felt like, having nothing to compare the blond's action to, but Naruto also felt a certain satisfaction in knowing that he was Gaara's first.

The blonde moved from kissing to slowly sucking on the younger boy's upper lip before proceeding to the lower lip, and almost purred in satisfaction at the little whimper of desire that escaped Gaara's mouth at the slight action. He wondered if it meant the redhead was sensitive, the idea lead to more interesting ways he would like to prove that theory.

Naruto slowly repeated the movements of his mouth, eager for more of the sounds while awaiting the feel of the redhead responding back to the new way of kissing with his own movements… he didn't have to wait long.

Gaara had been surprised at first by the movement and sucking motion of the blond's mouth on his, but he didn't waist time in responding to whatever Naruto did, by imitating the actions, until it seemed like the two of them were kissing forever.

He didn't even recognize the sounds that were exiting his mouth or for that matter Naruto's, all Gaara could feel was the warm fuzzy heat that was slowly making his brain numb to any other sensation.

Apparently the redhead didn't realize that the affect was due to lack of oxygen, and was surprised when the blond eventually separated their lips and started breathing heavily, "Damn…" Naruto gasped while running a hand through his hair as he tried to regain his breathe, "For someone who's never kissed before you certainly learn quickly…"

The redhead found he was breathing hard himself, and his face turned a bright red at the sound of appreciation in the blond's voice, "I've never…"

"I know…" the blond gave a quick smile before winking, "Who knew you were a natural."

Gaara found himself smiling in response and he realized that he didn't care if he stopped smiling or not, he was with Naruto after all, and he only wanted to be with the blond more and more from now on in order to retain these new and exciting emotions.

Their was a sudden and loud ringing overheard from the doorbell, surprising Naruto as he turned to look, over the top of the couch, in the direction of the front door, "Who the hell could that be," he mumbled before getting up from his position on the couch and heading towards the door.

Swinging open the door, Naruto was surprised to see Kiba's boyfriend of all people standing there, considering the older boy didn't even know where he lived, "What are you doing here Kankurou?"

Kankurou wore a similar hairstyle to Naruto's, but his hair was more of a dirty blond in color and the other boy tended to wear it longer than Naruto's own length that barely reached past his chin. Kankurou looked liked he had just jumped out of bed in order to get there, because he was without his normal black kabuki-like face paint and had a pair of dark blue sweats on along with a long sleeved black t-shirt.

Naruto couldn't resist asking, "So just got out of bed?" having just spoken to Kiba, he had an inkling that Kankurou hadn't been happy about leaving and had obviously been in a hurry due to his state of dress.

Kankurou glared at Naruto for the comment, he had a feeling Kiba may have spoken to him earlier about having to leave, it was confirmed by the look of amusement that suffused Naruto's face and he mentally reminded himself to get his boyfriend back, about it, later, "I'm here because Sasuke called saying that my brother was over here and needed someone to take him home."

"Your brother?" Naruto was confused since he hadn't known that Kankurou had a brother, having only been introduced to Temari that one time the two lovers had a party at Kiba's place. He also wondered why Sasuke would have called the other boy here.

"Kankurou?" both Naruto and Kankurou turned to look at Gaara as he moved towards them, there was a surprised look on the redhead's face, at seeing his brother in the doorway, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The other blonde seemed as confused as Gaara and even looked a little scared by the sound of anger permeating his smaller brother's voice, "Well…" he rubbed a hand through his hair nervously, "Sasuke said that you needed me to pick you up here… so…"

"Why exactly would he do that?" Gaara asked a little too calmly, Kankurou knew instinctively not to mess with his brother when he was calm; it meant his possible death later if he tried.

He still didn't understand why his brother was here of all places unless Gaara had being trying to find Kankurou which was an even odder occurrence since Gaara hardly left his room for any reason other than for school, and Kankurou knew he hadn't done anything recently to piss his younger brother off.

"You mean Gaara's your brother?" Naruto was still trying to process the unusual information being given to him because it didn't make sense how someone like Gaara could be related to someone like Kankurou… they were so different.

Kankurou turned to look at the blond oddly for a moment, "How do you know my brother Uzumaki?"

"Piss off princess…" Naruto muttered under his breath. He wasn't in the mood for the other boy's attitude, "I didn't even know you had a brother."

The once simple date was quickly turning complicated, in Naruto's mind and it wasn't making him happy, in fact he was pissed that Sasuke knew who Gaara was from the beginning and had acted like he didn't know and in fact had called the younger boy's brother to come and get him.

For his part, Kankurou didn't even know what to say in response, that wouldn't start a fight between him, Naruto or Gaara… not that either was preferable in that moment, "Well it's getting late, and I need to go…" He just wanted to ignore the whole scene; hopefully it would make more sense in the morning.

"I'm coming with you," both of the older boys turned to look at Gaara in surprise, for different reasons, and neither could understand why he suddenly wanted to leave.

The redhead shrugged as if it didn't matter, "I still have school tomorrow…" Gaara didn't want to say that it was partially Kankurou's fault being there and making the situation uncomfortable between him and Naruto, who he feared might not be interested in pursuing him now, having met his brother, who he obviously knew.

"Hey Gaara…" the redhead turned to look up at Naruto and found his mouth occupied by the pressing of Naruto's lips against his own for a second before the warm mouth retreated, "Well have to try this again sometime… ok?"

Gaara found his lips tugging up into another uncharacteristic smile as he nodded in answer to the blond's question before heading out the front door. He didn't notice the look of horror that overcame his brother's face at the simple action between him and Naruto. He was only happy that Naruto wanted to see him again, his 'Gummy Man' the thought made his heart beat in renewed excitement within his chest and the redhead found he couldn't wait for the next date to come.


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to thank everyone for all of the great reviews I received for the last 3 chapters, it makes me really happy hearing all of the great responses since I want to make this a great story for all my fellow GaaNaru lovers out there. It's partially the reason why it took me so long to update this chapter because I wanted to make it not only a good chapter for you, but for myself. In this chapter Neji is introduced along with a surprise 'Boyfriend', I have decided to leave the option on who should be his boyfriend up to you, I could pick someone, but where would the fun be in that. Anyways, please review, I love hearing your guy's responses and if there are any questions or concerns with the story I will address them. Thanks for the support. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (lucky bastard)

Sweet Tooth-Chapter 4 by KitsuneFun

It was supposed to be easy. Really easy, but Gaara was left with a strange feeling that had been simmering in his gut since Kankurou had brought them home earlier that evening, it was a feeling that he couldn't shake off. So here he was laying wide-awake in his bedroom at 1:15 am in the morning, unable to sleep, the redhead could feel the cool softness of his dark blue comforter beneath his head as he lay on top while staring up at the plain white ceiling of his room littered with glow in the dark stars and sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

He had been surprised by the lack of conversation on his brother's part as they exited the apartment complex, got into Kankurou's old beat-up red Nissan truck and headed home. Kankurou for the most part had ignored him like the plague, the redhead wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that he knew Naruto and just didn't want to talk about what he had witnessed between them, after all (according to what his brother had told him) Kankurou was straight, so he probably hadn't liked the fact that Gaara had kissed another guy he knew.

Thoughts about his older brother's reaction lead to thoughts about his sister, Temari and how she would take the news. He knew she tended to have a lot of lovers, none that he had personally talked with, so perhaps she might be more open to discussing the situation involving him, Naruto and that bastard Sasuke.

Their was a sudden dip on the right side of the bed, making him sway a bit to the left, Gaara didn't need to look to know who the flowery fragrance, that wafted towards his nose, belonged to, "Long night?" It was as if his thoughts about her had conjured Temari to his side.

The redhead turned to look in his sister's direction as she sat on the other side of the bed staring down at him, her normal hairdo had been left undone, leaving her long straw colored blond hair flowing in gentle waves down her back. Temari was currently wearing a hideous looking fluffy pink robe tied around her waist that reminded him a little of cotton candy that had been left sitting on the counter in the sun… not a good combination. Underneath the robe was a black t-shirt that read 'Bitch Magnet' in white thread along with Carebear printed pajama pants.

Gaara scrunched up his nose at the disgusting vision that came to mind of how the pink color of the robe reminded him of that bitch Sakura that was in his class… and how ironic that it was the same exact shade, before turning to look up at the ceiling of his room, "Isn't your date going to wonder where you've gone?"

Temari gave a dramatic sigh before pushing her little brother to the side so that she could lie next to him on the small full sized bed with her hands behind her head, "Nope out like a light…" Turning to look at the oddly thoughtful look on her younger brother's face, she found herself curious over what was going through her brother's head, considering that he never let anyone in and had in fact avoided the majority of human life at his school… or the world for that matter, like they were the Black Death.

So it had come as a rather big shock for Temari to overhear Kankurou, earlier that evening, muttering about the evils of seeing his brother dating and getting kissed by perverts as he wondered off towards the direction of their kitchen to get something to eat. He had been oblivious to the fact that she was sitting in the their living room at the time on their lone green and white stripped couch, smoking a cigarette, while her current lover lay naked and exhausted on top of the bed in her room.

"I'm thinking of breaking up with him…" the blond stated in a round about way as she counted the glow in the dark stars that were stuck to the top of her little brother's ceiling, while she waited… hoping her brother would open up to her a little. She wanted to know what the date had been about.

Their was an odd shifting movement as Gaara fidgeted on the other side of the bed as he debated over whether or not he should ask Temari about how he should deal with Naruto or more specifically Sasuke since the bastard was bound and determined to come between him and Naruto. Deciding he really didn't have much of a choice considering his only other option was Kankurou who was not only a pervert, but as sympathetic as a brick wall, "How do you know if you've found love?"

It was a simple enough question, considering the many years of dating his sister had under her belt, so the redhead assumed she might have some type of answer to his question.

Gaara was surprised however to hear Temari start laughing in a rather choking way, he turned to look in her direction only to notice that she was staring at him in an amused manner, "Ah sorry…" the blond haired girl wiped at her eyes that had watered a bit as she laughed, "It's just that this is the first time I have ever heard that you were interested in someone… both me and Kankurou thought you were asexual… you know like a frog."

Gaara's hairless brows furrowed in anger at the insinuation that he was anything like a slimy and green amphibian, he thought that image suited his rival, Sasuke better, "I'm not a frog…"

His sister let off another light laugh, "I'm happy for you… really, it's just a little weird hearing you talk about love like that… I thought you hated everyone?"

Gaara gave off an indignant snort as he sat up from the bed, "I don't need to listen to this…" he moved to leave only to feel his sister's hand on his shoulder holding him back. It was partially true that he had never had any interest in anyone before, at least not sexually, it had even come as a surprise to him that he could fall for anyone that easily, but Gaara had and he wasn't about to let Naruto go anytime soon… after all, who knew if he would find anyone that made him feel this way again.

"God… I'm sorry, your trying to ask me about love and here I am giving you a hard time about it…" Temari watched as Gaara sat frozen on the end of the bed in front of her, she shook her head over how childish, but cute the stance was before moving to sit at the end of the bed next to Gaara, "Your lucky you know…"

Green eyes turned to eye her a bit in surprise at the statement, "How so?"

His sister gave the redhead a slight smile before nudging him a bit with her shoulder, "Cause you like someone enough to actually love him or her… I think I am a little jealous. So who is the lucky girl?"

An image came to Temari's mind of cute little Goth girl hanging onto her brother's arm as they sat watching a horror movie and laughing over the fake death scenes, at least it sounded like something her brother would do on a date, though to be honest she didn't know much about Gaara other than the disturbing contents of his room which included horror pictures, his Gothic style of dress and the obvious lack of companionship from the outside world.

"His name is Naruto…"

Temari nodded in response to Gaara's low sounding voice, before it suddenly registered in her mind what her younger brother had just said, as well as what Kankurou has mumbled earlier. Hadn't her older brother muttered something along the lines of 'Pervert' and 'Kiss'? She turned widened blue-green eyes on her stoic-looking brother only to notice that he appeared completely serious at the mention of the name, "Your gay?"

Honestly Gaara didn't know what the word meant, knowing next to nothing about relationships, the only thing that came to mind was what he had remembered being written in the dictionary, that it meant being happy. Tilting his head slightly to the side as he thought about the remark, he realized it pretty well summed up the vision he had of Naruto in his mind, "Yes… I'm happy," he turned to look at his sister as she stood looking at him in continued open-mouthed shock.

"Uhm…" Temari quickly closed her mouth when she noticed Gaara had started to glare again in her direction over what he assumed was her was making fun of him again, "You mentioned Naruto…" the blond licked her lips nervously, wondering how in world she could discuss something like this, it was one of those times that she wished Kankurou was in the room so he could give their little brother a run down on the birds and the bees… or in this case the bees and the bees, wasn't that a brother's job after all?

"I'm worried that his roommate may take him away from me…"

Blink. "What?" Temari gaped in her brother's direction at the comment, trying to focus on what Gaara was saying instead of her thoughts about Kankurou's lack of older brother duties.

Gaara crossed his arms, as he looked at his sister in partial disgust, wasn't she the more intelligent of his siblings? "Stop acting like you stupid… it's annoying."

Temari had the sudden urge to bang her head repeatedly against something, maybe it would help her to figure out what the hell was going on, at least in her own mind, "Let me get this straight, you like a guy named Naruto…" Gaara nodded, "Obviously he is older if he lives with a roommate, but what is this about his roommate wanting to take him away from you… does this Naruto not like you?"

Actually that was something Gaara was mainly confused over since, despite the kisses they had both him and Naruto had shared, he still felt insecure about the older boy liking him, especially since he had no record of knowing anyone liking him that way before, and the fact that his raven-haired nemesis was better looking than he was (in his mind).

"The Uchiha said that I was nothing and that Naruto would soon realize that and leave me…"

"That bastard!" Gaara watched as his sister jumped up from the bed with both of her hands clenched into fists, "I make him rue the day he messed with the Suna family and you…" she pointed at overly calm looking Gaara, "Were going to make sure you get your man," Temari said the last with a evil grin on her face.

Temari was considered a player at the college she attended, so if she couldn't help her brother with getting with this Naruto fellow, then no one could, 'The Uchiha is going down and I know just the person that can help me,' she thought giving a slightly maniacal laugh that made Gaara question his sister's sanity.

The site, though odd and a little dramatic, eased Gaara's mind a bit, perhaps with help from his sister everything would turn out all right.

Elsewhere in Konoha Prefecture.

"No nothing is alright Neji!" Sasuke growled under his breath as he paced the length of his room, with the blue tooth attached to outer shell his ear, as he listened to his other best friend, other than Naruto, on the phone, "That little pygmy is trying to steal Naruto from me… I want to make him pay!"

A loud sigh was heard on the other end, "Listen Sasuke… you really need to stop doing this, sooner or later Naruto is going to realize that you're the reason all of his earlier relationships failed."

It was no secret that their blond friend had dated before, but the difference with Naruto is that he tended to stick to long term relationships rather than one night stands, it was one of the reasons that he was so popular amongst the populace of their college. The only negative part of that was the fact that Sasuke made sure that every single one of the relationships failed before they got too serious and the Uchiha had been very affective at it.

"Naruto has never caught on yet…" the raven gave a dry laugh, "Though he did get jealous that I was straddling that little Goth bastard… that should account for something right?" Personally the idea that Naruto might have been jealous of Gaara touching Sasuke instead of the other way around had made him happy, it would explain why the blond had been so upset at the time.

Their was silence on the other end, before Neji gave another sigh, it seems like he's been doing that a lot lately, "Look… your lucky Naruto was only a little upset Sasuke, personally I think you need to worry about this Gaara person, it sounds to me like Naruto really likes this one." He knew for a fact that Sasuke was in denial over the idea that Naruto might be truly attracted to anyone else, it wasn't in the raven's nature to give up.

Sasuke gave an odd sounding snort, "Like hell he does… Gaara's an anorexic ugly looking Goth midget who is younger than him, what the hell does Naruto see in that?"

Neji shrugged, "They say opposites attract… besides isn't it your fault that you shot Naruto down when he tried to approach you a year ago?"

"How was I supposed to know he was serious… he tried to make out with me in the middle of my graduation party, I thought he was drunk…" The truth was, that he hadn't been ready to be so open with that type of relationship, unlike Naruto, and unfortunately the blond had never given him another chance since.

Neji rubbed at the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of a way to calm his friend down, it was always like this when Sasuke wanted something… specifically involving Naruto, he tended to go overboard and the brunette had a feeling that this circumstance was no different than the rest, other than the fact that from what Sasuke had mentioned about what happened last night, it sounded like Naruto might have chosen Gaara over Sasuke, "I just want you to be careful Sasuke… this might not end up like the previous times, you could end up even loosing your friendship with Naruto over this."

Sasuke only continued to ignore his friend's warnings in favor of ranting about how much he disliked his redheaded rival, "Look I want dirt Neji… anything you can get on Gaara Suna… he is going down!"

'I just hope you don't regret it…' Neji thought as Sasuke cut the phone connection. He had started hanging out with Sasuke since Naruto introduced them at the private junior high school they all attended. It seemed that the blond had a way of making best friends out of enemies with his cheerful zest for life and warm charismatic attitude… it was no wonder people tended to flock towards Naruto, the fact that he was also gorgeous as well as nice only made the package that more desirable.

It hadn't surprised Neji that Sasuke liked his best friend that way, it did surprise him that despite how much he liked Naruto, Sasuke had still turned the blond down at that party. If Sasuke hadn't turned Naruto down a year ago, they might have been together right now… he wondered briefly if Sasuke even considered that.

'I might have to talk with him about that'; Neji thought as he leaned back into the comfortable computer chair next to his work desk, it was about time that Sasuke confessed to Naruto about his feelings before it became too late.

The brunette was drawn out of his thought by the loud sound emitting from his MSN Messenger, alerting him to the fact that one of the contacts on his list wanted to chat, wondering who it was he clicked on the link that popped up only to smile, seeing that it was his boyfriend under the moniker 'KineticPsycho' trying to contact him. Neji quickly typed a response to the alert.

WhirlingDervish: Hey Babe

KineticPsycho: ;) been thinking about you…

WhirlingDervish: All naughty I hope ;)

KineticPsycho: Only always XD

WhirlingDervish: When are you coming home?

KineticPsycho: Wow barely gone a couple days… you must be horny…

Neji blushed at what was being typed, leave it to his boyfriend to act like a total pervert online, it always amazed him how different the stoic man appeared in public as opposed to when it was private like this. Typing back.

WhirlingDervish: Haha… Not everyone thinks with their dicks you know…

KineticPsycho: And hear I thought you liked my dick… weren't you the one that gave it that cute little nickname?

WhirlingDervish: -- I am not amused…

KineticPsycho: Fine… be that way, but you'll be missing the 'Little Devil' soon enough… like for the next couple of days…

WhirlingDervish: What? That long?

KineticPsycho: Sorry but the professor needed my help with those last bunches of blood cells while he attended his son's marriage ceremony so I couldn't tell him no…

WhirlingDervish: I guess… its just I miss you…

KineticPsycho:  I miss you too… don't stay up too late talking to Sasuke ok?

WhirlingDervish: how did…

KineticPsycho: You forget that Naruto's on my msn list… sounds like he is pissed with the Uchiha; personally I think it's about time he did something about that bastard's attitude.

WhirlingDervish: Hey that's my friend too that you're talking about…

KineticPsycho: He's an ass… besides from what Naruto is telling me, the bastard won't have an easy time with this Gaara in the picture… sounds really cute according to how Naruto described him…

WhirlingDervish: You think its love?

KineticPsycho: Too early for that… they have only kissed so far, but I would say that with Naruto it might not be too far away…

WhirlingDervish: Sasuke's not going to like that…

KineticPsycho: Fuck Sasuke

KineticPsycho: Actually cross that last part out… would rather fuck you ;)

WhirlingDervish: Pervert…

KineticPsycho: You know you love me… anyways got to go Hon, saw you online wanted to talk a bit before I turned in… just make sure the Uchiha doesn't make you do something you regret later, ok?

WhirlingDervish: Ya ya… just don't mention what's happening with Sasuke to Naruto…

KineticPsycho: Like I would… I don't want to start WWIII… anyways night Hon

WhirlingDervish: Night babe…

KineticPsycho has signed out.

Neji smiled while turning off his MSN Messenger before putting his computer on sleep mode as he turned in for the night. The brunette hoped everything work out between his two friends, but he had a feeling his boyfriend was right and that it might just turn into a mini WWIII, if the relationship between Gaara and Naruto turned serious, Neji only hoped it would work out in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

I am happy that I was able to get this chapter out in a more reasonable period of time for everyone, unlike last chapter. I want to thank everyone for all of their reviews and comments on the story; I can't wait to see what you think about the new chapter, so please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (lucky bastard)

Sweet Tooth-Chapter 5 by KitsuneFun

Moan.

A talented tongue moved slowly down a pale neck nipping at the supple surface before heading towards a gently curved ear, where the mouth proceeded to nibble and lick at the sensitive cartilage.

"Ah… More…" Another moan.

The mouth paused in its ministrations to let out a husky chuckle, "You want more?"

"Oh yes… more Gummy Man!"

Another chuckle as the mouth opened to let loose a velvety tongue that gently lapped at the out rim of the other boy's ear, "I aim to please…" another nibble.

"Sensei…"

The oddly placed voice amidst Gaara's dream was ignored as green eyes turned to stare deeply into lust filled blue, "Don't stop…"

A deliciously firm and well-formed mouth grinned before opening to reply, "SENSEI!" in a rather loud voice.

"Wha… Naru…" Green eyes fluttered open to a blurry looking room.

There was a loud banging noise as Gaara fully awoke to see his teacher, Anko Mitarashi, staring down her long nose at the redhead with her arms crossed in front of her amble chest as she glared in Gaara's direction, "I suggest you leave the sleeping for home Suna-san."

A blush instantly suffused Gaara's face as he slowly nodded in answer, "Yes Mitarashi-sensei…"

There was a loud chuckling from beside him, Gaara turned to glare in the direction of the laugh. The owner of the laugh, Kyuubi, was around Gaara's age, but he was taller by a few inches and was considered the rebel and sex god of Konoha High with his blond hair streaked with blood red highlights making his hair appear as though it was set on fire, it complemented the younger boy's slightly tan skin and eyes that were covered in red contacts, "Did we have a nice dream Monster?" the boy fairly purred as he grinned knowingly in Gaara's direction, "Certainly sounded like it…" the blond put a finger in his mouth and did a rather obscene in and out action.

A boy sitting behind Kyuubi, who had been listening to the conversation started to laugh in response to the action, making the blond's grin widen as he continued to look over at Gaara, "Oh Gummy Man!" he said in a slightly husky sounding breath.

'Oh God,' Gaara's eyes widened in shock, 'Had he said that out loud?'

Apparently that wasn't all as Kyuubi suddenly leaned back into his seat and began to moan and gasp as he thrust his thin jean clad hips into the air, "Ah don't stop Gummy Man… don't ever stop…"

The class turned in whole to glance at the popular boy as he began to moan louder and had even started to rub his arms seductively up and down his long and lean body.

Gaara could feel his face heat up as the class started to laugh and catcall in Kyuubi's direction egging the popular boy on. The redhead turned to look towards the front of the class in order to search for Mitarashi-sensei, wondering why she hadn't said anything yet about the other boy's actions, only to find the teacher had left the classroom without a word, 'Where the hell did she go?' he thought getting angry, 'Weren't teachers supposed to… teach?'

"Yes… yes!" Kyuubi suddenly stopped and turned his head to smirk in Gaara's direction before the popular boy stood up quickly and moved over to sit on top of the redhead's desk, the blond leaned low till his face was almost touching Gaara's, "You know for a Monster you sound pretty hot…" Kyuubi leaned further forward till his raspy sounding voice was next to the redhead's ear, "Of course if you ask me nicely… I could always let you suck my dick."

Gaara silently turned to glare angrily into Kyuubi's grinning visage, it seemed that the blond needed to learn the lesson everyone did at the school one time or another, and that was to never fuck with someone like Gaara, "I have a better idea…"

The blond ignored the warning signs in that cold sounding voice as he looked on in amusement at the redhead glowering before him, "Do tell… is it kink…"

Kyuubi never got to finish that sentence as his face was instantly met by the redhead's fist as it was thrust into the blond's face at a blinding speed, Gaara had learned his lesson from fighting Sasuke and that was to let anyone beat him again which meant purposely speeding up his movements.

The blond fell off the desk with a loud pain-filled grunt, landing uncomfortably on the classroom floor and onto his back. Kyuubi instantly sat up with a wince, from his awkward position on the ground, in order to stare in anger up at Gaara while gently touched his own throbbing jaw with the heel of his hand, "What the fuck! You're in for it now loser…"

Gaara had stood up from his seat by that point and stood facing Kyuubi down with his fists clenched, "I guess idiot's never learn their lessons…" the redhead stated simply with a little smirk of his own.

"Oh you're going down Bitch!" Kyuubi yelled before quickly tackling Gaara to the ground.

The fight instantly got the attention of the surrounding students, who rushed from their seats in order to eagerly observe the fight.

"YOSH the power of youth!"

"How troublesome…"

"Somebody stop them… they're acting like idiots!"

"_Ya_! kick his ass Kyuubi-kun!"

A myriad of voices sounded out their own desires as they watched the two boys as they continued to fight. They were soon interrupted by the presence of Anko, "What the _Hell_!" she yelled out in indignation as she pushed her way through her students that were still encircling the two fighting boys. Anko finally managed to make it towards the middle only to stare down in horror at Gaara as he continued to pummel Kyuubi in the face with his fists while straddling the taller boy waist, "What the Hell is going on here?" she yelled.

Without thinking Anko grabbed the redhead underneath his armpits and lifted him off a now bleeding Kyuubi as the boy continued to lay huddled on the classroom floor with his arms raised above his head while awaiting the next blow that never came, "That's enough Gaara… Kyuubi… stop it this _instance_!"

"But Sensei…" Kyuubi managed to gasp out as he pointed up at Gaara, "He started it… that bastard hit me!"

Gaara only gave the blond a malicious looking sneer in response, "Your lucky she interrupted your lesson idiot…"

Anko quickly interrupted the two before another fight started, "I don't care who started it because I intend to finish it, _right now_!" she pushed Gaara away in order to help Kyuubi to his feet. Anko couldn't believe the day she was having, she had only wanted to sneak outside for a minute or two in order to quickly text her boyfriend back on her cell-phone about their date later, only to find that when she returned to the classroom it had erupted into a mini war zone.

Anko smacked them both on the back of the head as she ushered the two boys out of the room by grabbing them by their upper arms, "I think Principal Kakashi will have something to say don't you?" She turned to look at Sakura who stood frozen at the front of the class, "Watch the class Haruno-san and make sure this time people remain in their seats."

The pink haired girl blushed a bright red before nodding in humiliation at the recent turn of events; she could hear Ino laughing at her from the side of the classroom and sighed wondering how she planned to explain this later to Kyuubi, why she hadn't interfered.

It didn't take long for Anko to reach the front office with the two teenage boys, but it took longer than she had anticipated for Kakashi to finally see them, apparently he was having an in-depth conversation with someone by the name of Iruka on the phone and the secretary said he wouldn't see anyone till after the phone call.

Anko took a deep sigh as she regarded first the principal's closed door then the two boys sitting far apart on the office bench, "Well, I can't wait for Kakashi to finish up…" she turned to look at the secretary and gave he a small smile, "Since it's the last class for today… could you call the boy's homes and have someone pick them up, I don't want them to start fighting after school…"

"But Sensei?" Kyuubi started to say, only to be cut off by Anko.

"No buts brat… I know you, you'll start something because you think me knowing your father will help you out, but you got another thing coming... if you think that because I am not bailing you out!"

Kyuubi crossed his arms and pouted as he leaned back against the back of the bench, "You wouldn't hesitate if it was my brother here…"

Anko's brow twitched as she glared at the youngest Uzumaki brother, "Just for that… I am going to call him to get you… how about that?"

Red eyes widened to almost saucer-size in horror, "You wouldn't…"

Kyuubi watched as Anko pulled out her cell-phone and hit a speed-dial number letting it ring, barely two rings let out before the phone was picked up on the other end, she held it out over the blond's ear so he could hear it for himself before she brought it to her own ear and answered, "Uzumaki-san…"

"She's bluffing…" Kyuubi managed to mumble despite his shock, "He'll kick my ass if he has to pick me up over something like this. He watched as Anko's face blushed as she began to smile… it was a sure sign that she was talking to non other than his brother, 'I am so dead,' he thought letting out an impromptu whimper.

Ignorant of Kyuubi's reaction Anko continued to talk with Naruto on the other line, she had liked the boy since having him in one of her classes, and had tried to stay in touch with the exuberant youth from time to time, "I'm sorry to bother you… Kyuubi's got into a fight at school and I know how Arashi is probably busy and Pein's out of town, but could you come by and pick him up… I am sure Jiraya wouldn't mind would he?" she didn't realize she was batting her eyelashes which almost made Kyuubi hurl at the site, what was it with girl's and his brothers.

There was a pause before Naruto responded, "…Sure, I just have to tell Jiraya that I am leaving but I should be there in a couple of minutes."

Anko's smile widened, "Thank you so much Uzumaki-san… Kyuubi doesn't deserve a brother like you."

A laugh, "I guess… I will be there before you know it, later"

"Later Uzumaki-san," Anko fairly purred in answer before the line went dead with a click. She turned and gave Kyuubi a triumphant grin, "Congratulations your brother will be here soon… aren't you happy?"

Kyuubi's red eyes narrowed in answer as he looked at Anko, he suddenly realized something and grinned, "Aw it's too bad you have a class Mitarashi-sensei … now you won't get to flirt more with my brother… huh?"

Anko's face instantly turned red before she sputtered, "Don't be ridiculous… your brother is 10 years my junior… but you are right, I do have class…" with that said, she left the two boy's behind.

"God that's priceless," Kyuubi started to laugh in response while clutching at his stomach, he had forgotten about Naruto in favor of laughing over the teacher's embarrassment, "Guess that showed her…"

"_What…_ that you're an idiot?" it was the first time Gaara had spoken since leaving the classroom.

Kyuubi growled under his breath as he turned to glare in the redhead's direction, "I wouldn't talk homo… I wasn't the one voicing illicit sounding dreams during the class about another guy!"

"Do tell?" both boys froze as a head suddenly appeared between them, that was partially covered by a medical mask below two mismatched colored eyes, one being red the other blue. The older man looked between the two in excitement over the direction of the conversation, "Don't be shy, tell Principal Kakashi all about it."

Kyuubi sputtered in surprise before pointing a shaky finger at the man, "PERVERT!"

"No that's Principal Kakashi-Pervert to you Kyu-kun… now," Kakashi leaned back and brushed at his white hair that stuck up and out at an odd angle over his head, "What's this about homo-erotica?" the man's eyes closed, almost resembling half-moons, as he smiled.

Kyuubi let off an indignant snort, "Not saying anything to a pervert like you… and you," he pointed at Gaara, "Aren't going to say anything either… I don't want this getting back to my brother… _got it_!"

Green eyes narrowed as they stared at first the blond then his finger, "I would suggest you point that elsewhere before I break it off."

"Now… Now boys," the principal sat between the two boys and lifted his arms to lay across the two boy's shoulders in a companion-like way, "A lovers spat is simple enough to rectify…" Kakashi leaned back against the couch while pulling the boy's with him and smiled, "I remember when I met Iruka, we used to fight all the time… Ah, those were the days…"

"I don't think Iruka had a chance Kakashi… you old hound-dog!"

The older man perked up at the happy sounding voice, it could only belong to one person, "Naruto!" he quickly leapt up from his position on the couch and glomped onto the smaller boy and nuzzled the top of his head, "Ruka didn't mention you were coming…" he leaned back and looked down hopefully at the blond, "Did he get you to send me a candy gram again?"

Naruto laughed, "Er no…" he scratched at the back of his head in nervousness, "I came because Anko said my brother got in a fight."

Kakashi's smile turned to a frown over the idea that his beloved dolphin hadn't sent him a surprise after all, but it quickly perked up as he indicated the two boys behind him, "Oh its nothing Naru-chan… Kyu-kyu just had a lovers spat is all…" he leaned in conspiratorially near Naruto's ear even though the whisper he said was overheard easily by all, "He's met a boy"

Naruto's blue eyes widened, as they looked over at his brother, "boy?"

Kyuubi jumped up from he seat instantly and yelled, "I did not… he turned to look over his shoulder at the redhead who sat as if he was frozen to his seat, "Tell them you stupid Monster that I would never like you that way…. I am straight… STRAIGHT! As in liking girls… the pink taco…" he could have gone on and on, but was their any point if no one was listening.

Naruto ignored his brother's outburst, in favor of turning to look at who his brother called a monster, only to freeze in surprise as he finally recognized Gaara's presence sitting on the other side of the bench, "You?"

The redhead fidgeted in his seat and looked down at the floor as he blushed in embarrassment over having Naruto see him in this type of predicament, "I'm sorry…" He only hoped the older boy didn't think less of him for it. Gaara didn't notice when Naruto silently moved in his direction, he was too focused on calming his suddenly pounding heart down.

Kyuubi looked on in dumbfounded shock as his older brother ignored him… _him_, in favor of walking over to sit next to the monster, "What are you doing?" but Naruto continued to ignore him, 'This isn't happening…'

Kakashi, for his part, took mental notes, that he would later give to Iruka, as he looked on in amazement over Naruto's blue eyes softening as they looked down at Gaara, 'Ruka isn't going to believe this… I wonder if Pein knows?' his inner gossip queen giggled in excitement over breaking the news over Naruto's apparent 'Twist' in sexuality to everyone.

"Gaara…" the redhead looked up at Naruto as he felt the older boy's presence on the other side of him, "You don't have to tell me sorry… just what happened?" the blond lifted a hand to brush through Gaara's hair, as a way to calm the clearly upset boy down.

Gaara unconsciously leaned into the touch and sighed a bit before responding, "I fell asleep in class and..." He opened his eyes and looked in Kyuubi's direction, "Your brother decided to perform a sexual show in class… and tried to involve me…" He left out a lot knowing it wouldn't do either of them any good knowing the rest.

'That manipulative little bastard,' Kyuubi thought as his eyes narrowed in the redhead's direction, he didn't understand why his brother was acting so nice towards the monster, he didn't care, but it was pissing him off that the redhead was clearly leaving a lot out… making it sound like it was all his fault.

Kyuubi didn't realize that Gaara purposely let out why his classmate chose to do the sexual display because he worried that it would upset Naruto to hear the redhead had been reaming about him, after only having known him a day… it wasn't normal.

'Not that anything could really be considered normal,' Gaara thought, 'after all how do you explain to a potential boyfriend that your nemesis at school was your very own brother?'

"He's lying!" Kyuubi yelled interrupting the mini bonding session between his brother and the scourge of Konoha high, "Why would I include and ugly little prick like him!"

Apparently it wasn't the best thing to say to his older brother, who was clearly not happy with the comment, "Just shut up!" Naruto yelled turning to glare in his little brother's direction, he was already used to Kyuubi's attitude.

Naruto didn't hold it past his little brother to do something he thought was probably funny… even if it meant hurting someone in the process, "If I hear you call Gaara that again… I will kick your ass."

Naruto's little outburst surprised not only Kyuubi, but also Kakashi who stood looking at him in surprise since Naruto hardly ever got angry, unless it was because of something important.

Gaara seemed oblivious to the reactions both him and Naruto were causing, he was too focused on the fact that Naruto had defended him, and to his brother of all people, it made his heart thump excitedly in his chest, 'Gummy man', he was suddenly overcome with a need to kiss the older boy.

As if sensing the changing mood, Kakashi clapped his hands excitedly, "Excellent… then it's settled."

Three pairs of male eyes turned to look in his direction along with the secretary's, which had been trying to ignore the unusual activity till then, "What's settled?" Naruto asked in confusion as he wondered suddenly why his writing professor, Iruka's boyfriend was suddenly so excited.

He didn't have to wait long as Kakashi fairly chirped in happiness, "Cause your taking Gaara home too!"

"OH HELL NO!" Kyuubi yelled out in anger before stomping over to face Kakashi, "We are not taking that monster to his den!"

"How would you like to stay for dinner at my Dad's place instead Gaara," Kyuubi turned in open-mouthed shock to stare at Naruto, who was currently bent over Gaara and staring the redhead deeply in the eye like he was a especially delicious bowl of ice-cream while holding the redhead's hand, 'What the Hell?'

"I don't know…" Gaara looked nervously between Kyuubi and Kakashi, he felt a warm hand turn his chin gently, so he was now faced with a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

"Say yes," Naruto fairly begged in a way that made Gaara's stomach churn excitedly and made his face turn and even brighter shade of red than before.

"Yes…"

"Awesome!" he grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him up from the bench as they both stood up and started heading out the door. Naruto paused realizing his brother wasn't following and turned peak back thru the office door, "Come-on slow poke… or do you want me to tell dad you have a boyfriend too!"

That seemed to get Kyuubi's attention, as he raced after his brother, "Bastard… I am not Gay!"

The site made Kakashi laugh in delight, 'Young love is so cute' his thought was interrupted by his cell-phone making a strange chiming noise, in curiosity he opened the phone and read the message hoping it was Iruka sending him a naughty text message about tonight… only to learn he was denied again as he read the site of different text message instead, coming from Pein, the oldest Uzumaki brother.

Cumming home early baby… Daddy missed you long time and wants to lick chocolate things off your sweet little body, P.

Kakashi laughed before responding back, instantly.

Sorry Pein… I think Neji would object to you using me as your Sundae, K.

He sent the message and wasn't surprised when the phone rang next. Flipping open the cell-phone, Kakashi answered in a overly flirtatious sounding voice, "Kakashi's human sundae palace how may we fulfill your every desire?"

Silence, "That not funny Kakashi… you could have just said I had the wrong number."

Kakashi's lips peeled back into a grin, "And ruin my fun… naughty boy's should learn from their lessons … just make sure you don't scream my name accidentally when your fucking Neji ok… that's not so easy to ignore."

There was another long silence, apparently Pein was shocked by the older man's comment, and "I would never!"

Kakashi laughed, "Don't get your knickers in a twist… At least your dad likes Neji, I don't know what he will think about Gaara…"

"What… Gaara."

"Bye Pein"

"No, wait!"

Kakashi hung up enjoying the oldest Uzumaki's frustration, he wondered briefly what Arashi would think about all his sons being gay and shrugged, "I guess I will just have to mention it to him…" he let out an evil laugh that made his secretary cringe, knowing it wasn't a good thing when the perverted principal suddenly laughed like that.


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry about the delay for this chapter of 'Sweet Tooth' and I want to thank everyone who kindly reviewed; I promise to get to all your comments regarding the chapter soon. Also at the beginning there is reference to Fullmetal Alchemist, but if it sounds OOC, that's because it is based on Sasuke's perspective and my lack of knowledge on the story so I apologize ahead of time, otherwise I hope you enjoy the story and review since I do read every review that is sent to me.

Also a mild warning, their will be a yaoi couple making out in this chapter, no actual sex since I will always give a link to an appropriate site if necessary.

Thanks for reading

Itachi: Review or the kitty gets it (**holds up pink colored kitty with green eyes that looks suspiciously like a jitsued Sakura)**

(**Glares**) Put the kitty down or no cookies for you!

Itachi: (**pouts**) Fine (**Throws kitty over shoulder and unexpectedly smacks Sasuke in the back of the head with it) **can I have my cookie now?

Fine… (**Hands Itachi a Pein shaped cookie**) here…

Itachi: YAY! (**Holds cookie to cheek and nuzzles**) my precious

(**Rolls eyes**) god your weird…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (lucky SOB) I also don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, they are owned by Hiromi Arakawa… I am only using them for Sasuke's twisted OOC fanfiction story excerpt.

'Sweet Tooth-Chapter 6' by KitsuneFun

Blue eyes flared in anger at the site of the pink and yellow ruffled monstrosity set before him on the large blue quilted bed. Crossing his arms against his nude chest, the magic user continued to glare at the prone object hoping that it would self-combust under his vision alone, but unfortunately the blonde-haired boy hadn't mastered that exact magical talent yet… unlike a certain bastard who stood eyeing him while smirking.

"Stop starring at the dress Edward, it's not going to bite!" The blue eyes turned to glare over at the speaker in distaste over his comment.

"There is no way in hell you'll get me to wear _that_ Roy!" he growled out while pointing towards the bed.

"Oh really?" a black brow rose in amusement over the remark as Roy moved closer to the blonde haired magical user as he stood stoically next to Roy's bed, "Did you forget who lost the bet?" he purred into the shorter boy's ear as he leaned close.

Edward's cheeks flared a deep red in embarrassment over not only being reminded of the bet he had made with the fire user earlier, but by also having the older boy standing so close to him… it was uncomfortable, "How was I supposed to know that the water wouldn't spill over… it's only logical considering the solidity of the contents within." At least his point had seemed logical at the time, but Edward had been too drunk to care whether or not the comment even made any sense, not that he was ever going to admit that to a certain dark-haired bastard fire user.

The evening had started out simply with the two of them sitting side by side at a local bar, the next thing Edward remembered was getting tipsy while drinking a 'Long Island Ice tea' that by name alone shouldn't have been alcoholic… Having Roy sit hovering next to him on a barstool, making him feel steadily uncomfortable didn't help the feeling of intoxication.

Suddenly a fight had broken out between them that revolved around the question of whether or not a glass filled with ice water would spill over when the ice melted. Edward in his drunken state hadn't believed Roy for an instant that the water would remain inside the glass and was surprised when after a little heat was applied; the water ran over proving he was wrong… it had to have been rigged.

At least that's what Edward had convinced himself had occurred, however when Roy demonstrated the same trick while he was sober, Edward was left with a sinking feeling of dread settling in his stomach as he realized that Roy now had the power to do what he wanted to the blonde via the bet.

Shocking though the news was to Ed, he had no choice, but to fulfill Roy's every desire for the next week that included one hideous spectacle of a fluffy pink dress.

Roy stood continually amused by the range of emotions that flew across his crush's face, as the younger boy stood next him by his bed. Giving into a hidden need, he was now able to partially let loose, Roy leaned down till he was able to whisper again in the shorter boy's ear, "Need I remind you Ed… that your also forgetting to call me master" the last word Roy was drawn out slowly between the dark-haired boy's tan lips, which made Edward shiver slightly in fear as the older boy's breath passed gently along the outer shell of his ear.

Feeling uncomfortable with the close proximity of the taller boy, Edward pushed Roy away from him, before glaring up in his direction, wishing the bet had never taken place, "Back off flamer or I will kick your ass!"

Roy smirked in response to the other boy's growing ire, "Don't you mean your Master's ass?"

Apparently repeating something the blonde would rather forget was the last straw for Edward, as he soon launched himself at Roy, pushing the taller boy down onto the bed before proceeding to straddle the raven-haired man in order to beat the older boy up, "I'll give you Master… you son of a bitch!" Edward yelled out before pulling back his metallic arm in order to hit Roy directly in the face.

"I don't think so…" Roy was used to the blonde's attics having fought him many times over the years and he wasn't about stand by and let the munchkin hit him, so Roy quickly grabbed the smaller boy's arm before it could reach his face and pushed it towards the side before reversing their positions on the bed so that he was the one doing the straddling now instead of Edward, "Cause I always get what I want Naruto Ed."

"Stupid Fucker…" Edward managed to yell out before the pressure of Roy's lips pressing against his roughly cutting off his words. The odd feeling, of having the older boy's firm lips pressed against his own, made the blonde squeak out in surprise at first. But Edward soon gave into the kiss, by pressing his own eagerly against his rival's.

After a moment, Roy pulled away, satisfied that he had finally gotten Edward to shut up for once, "You know I think I prefer you this way Ed…" He leaned close in order to give the blonde another soft kiss on his nose; the action resulted in Edward pushing him away in confusion over what they had done.

"Sasuke Roy… I," The raven-haired man placed a finger against Edwards lips as he spoke, massaging the area, as the blonde tried to deal with how to best explain what he was feeling since Edward wasn't even sure he wanted to feel this way about the older man.

Tap. Tap.

Sasuke stood staring at the computer screen in annoyance over the second typo he had made that evening. In his excitement over writing out his dream that involved Naruto, he had inadvertently placed their names in the story instead of the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' characters.

Running a hand through the back of his hair, Sasuke let out a sigh annoyance, before quickly saving the progress of his chapter for that month in the computer. He needed to make sure he corrected all the mistakes later when he finished the chapter, that way his readers would never know that his story wasn't based on the characters that they loved, but on someone else entirely.

After saving the new chapter to 'Lust in Bondage' in its specific folder, Sasuke decided to check his incoming emails on AOL to see if he had received any messages back yet from Neji regarding information on his redheaded nemesis, Gaara.

He quickly clicked on the link within his bookmarks, which brought up the main AOL screen, before keying in his screen-name, which ironically was also the name of his account, 'RavenLuvsFoxes', followed by his password.

Once he hit enter, the computerized voice connected to the AOL program yelled out, "YOU GOT MAIL!" loudly-making the raven-haired boy wince. Naruto had inadvertently set the volume up high and had forgotten to lower it after downloading one of his songs from ITunes.

It was a bad habit of Naruto's, that Sasuke had tried hard to break him of, but despite having told Naruto time and time again to leave the settings alone, Naruto still proceeded to listen to the ITunes program at a level that brought tears of pain to Sasuke's eyes. It made the raven wonder briefly why his love interest wasn't already deaf if he was always listening to everything extremely loud, 'Then again…' Sasuke thought with a smirk, 'it did explain Naruto's problem with yelling all the time...' maybe the blonde was already a little deaf.

Sasuke shrugged off the thought in favor of looking through his email. Unfortunately Neji still hadn't responded back with any of the information he need. The news didn't surprise Sasuke, considering the brunette was waiting to get the information from Shikamaru, who was considered a lazy bastard who tended to take longer then necessary doing any work that didn't involve him personally.

What did surprise Sasuke, as he read through the listed mail, was that he had already received a review for his one-shot story, 'Little Ed Riding Hood and the Big Bag Mustang', it was a story that Sasuke had just submitted on less than an hour ago for fun… it usually took longer to get his first review… so he was excited.

At least until he realized the review belonged to none other than his Internet nemesis, 'Mansex69', who made it a point to review nothing but his obvious contempt for everything the raven wrote. It was almost like the reviewer personally knew who the raven was and took sadistic pleasure in verbally whittling down every single story Sasuke had posted.

Being flamed consistently by 'Mansex69' was one of the reasons that Sasuke had debated over whether or not he should change his screen name, but Sasuke decided after pulling up the page that he didn't want to give 'Mansex69' the satisfaction of winning.

Even though Sasuke already knew what to expect as a review, Sasuke was still curious about what 'Mansex69' had written this time, so he opened the link in his email… only to be shocked by the contents within.

Mansex69 reviewed-

You are a no talent hack. Where do you get your OCC ideas for Roy and Ed… your own pathetic life because I have seen more love between a dog and his chew-toy. You should work on your own life experiences before putting them down in writing… Better yet, find yourself one of those inflatable bed buddies and learn what real sex is like. By the way Ed's eyes are gold, not blue you hack.

"That fucker!" Sasuke yelled while pounding his fist onto the top of his wooden desk making it crack a little under the pressure, "Bed buddy my ass…" he proceeded to respond back to the email in order to give his attacker a piece of his mind. Sasuke wasn't one for letting others get their way, even though he was right about the eyes… just another thing he needed to remember to edit before he went to bed.

To Mansex69-

Screw you; you antisocial son-of-a-bitch… if you knew what real love was you wouldn't refer to it as something that requires an inflatable love toy… of which you must be obviously accustomed to since only someone with extensive knowledge of self-love would ever make that comment.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes before taking a deep calming breath, the last thing he needed was for some nameless asshole to get the better of him, though it had been fun giving it back to the flamer for once, Sasuke thought with a smirk settling on his face.

Beyond satisfied with his comment, Sasuke quickly sat up and sent the email response to 'Mansex69' before deciding to sign off for the night. It was almost 6:00 pm, and Sasuke needed to decide on what to make for his lunch tomorrow, since he needed to get up for school early in order to get ready for his test with Kimimaro on bone density scanning.

While setting the food on the counter, Sasuke's mind began to wander to the night Naruto introduced him to Gaara and how the two had looked together, it had made him angry that the redhead had managed to get under Naruto's skin in a way he never could. His hand gripped one of the tomatoes he was handling a little to roughly and the juice squirted out between his fingers, Sasuke looked down at the mess and imagined it was Gaara's face, 'If only it was that easy he thought', throwing the tomato away into the garbage. However, what he needed to focus on now was how to get back into Naruto's good graces… their was always ramen.

_At the same time._

Pein was looking through his messages in AOL via his Blackberry. He started laughing when he read the review from Sasuke, 'Aren't we getting creative for once…' Pein thought while skimming through the message as he leaned against the hood of his black 2007 Spider, "Why would I need inflatable toys, when I have Neji around…"

"What was that?"

The blonde turned to eye his boyfriend a moment before giving him a playful wink, "Oh you know same old same old… Sasuke thinking I have a plastic appliance fetish…"

A dark brow rose in curiosity over the comment, "Plastic Appliance Fetish…" he hoped Pein was joking, 'Then again' Neji thought while looking at the blackberry in his boyfriend's hands a moment in trepidation, "tell me you aren't still harassing Sasuke."

Pein's grin widened at the innuendo, "I'm not?"

Neji felt his eyebrow twitch in response; he knew how much Pein hated Sasuke because of what he had done to Naruto over a year ago during their family's New Years Eve party. Neji had tried to convince his boyfriend that what had happened was in the past, but Pein stubbornly refused to give Sasuke the benefit of the doubt, after all Sasuke was the one to turn harshly Naruto down in the first place in a room full of people, "…I knew I shouldn't have mentioned Sasuke's writing hobby..."

The blonde gave a shrug in response, he didn't care whether or not Sasuke's feelings were hurt, it was nothing compared to pain he saw on Naruto's face the night he was humiliated. Even a year later, Pein could see his brother had never quite recovered from the incident, "I know he is your best-friend, but that doesn't excuse what he did to Naru," he stated simply while typing up a response to Sasuke's written comment, "…besides" he turned to give his boyfriend a seductive leer while hitting the send button on his blackberry, "I prefer playing with you a lot more…"

Neji's blushed a bright red in response, "Your lucky I don't pound your ass for that Pein…" he managed to sputter out, which only made the blonde's grin widen in delight.

"Why Neji…" Pein purred while leaning in the brunette's direction while giving his body a slow once over, "I knew you wanted to pound me so much… I could have waited to give Sasuke a touch of his own medicine…" he thrust his hips against the hood while moaning suggestively, "If you know what I mean..."

Neji's mouth dropped open in shock, in response to Pein's lack of candor, "I didn't… I wasn't…" but he soon gave up trying to make any more comment when his boyfriend suddenly grabbed him close, pulling Neji within the circle of his arms, before kissing him.

The kiss was surprising soft against Neji's slightly chapped lips and he couldn't help, but wonder if his boyfriend used any kind of balm to make them that soft. The brunette moved his hands in order to encircle Pein's head, pulling the taller man down so he kiss him deeper, his boyfriend moaned appreciatively into the kiss before picking Neji up and laying him across the top of the car.

The position made it easy for Pein to reach Neji's neck where he proceeded to nibble a slow trail down his boyfriend's pale jaw line towards his throat causing the younger man to shiver in delight as the lips moved even further down towards Neji's collarbone. Once Pein reached the juncture between Neji's neck and shoulder, he proceeded to lick and suck at the pale skin like Neji was an especially succulent and delicious treat till the surrounding area turned bright red.

Leaning back, Pein eyed the resulting hickey, in satisfaction, "I've missed doing this…" the blonde commented briefly before leaning down in order to continue sucking at Neji's full lower lip, instead, making the brunette moan in delight.

Neji pulled away in order to give Pein a endearing look, "I missed you too," the brunette lifted his right hand allowing it to trail across the blonde's stubbled chin, "I wish you didn't have to leave all the time."

"So do I…" Pein sighed before leaning down to press his forehead briefly against Neji's so he could look deeply into the brunette's pale lavender-colored eyes, "Though Zetsu says that I should be receiving some time off soon," he gave a brief smile before leaning in an giving Neji another brief kiss, "I promise to make it worth your while…"

Neji' brown rose hopefully, "Indeed… would you like to consider doing that now?" Neji could feel Pein's excitement pressing into his lower belly and his own erection twitched in reaction. Neji missed having his boyfriend this close, it had been like hell living without the blonde for the past two weeks.

Bright blue eyes seemed to darken lustfully in response to the suggestion, and before Neji could comment further, Pein moved down and pressed his lips passionately against Neji's. The brunette moaned into the kiss, allowing Pein to press his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, allowing their tongues to mingle and thrust against one another in a lesser form of what they wanted to with each other's bodies.

"God Neji…" Pein gave a little groan against the brunette's lips as he softly thrust his hips against the brunette's clothed pelvis, "I'm ready to take you right now against this hood."

Neji chuckled against Pein's mouth before pulling back in order to shift his position their positions a bit till he was straddling Pein across his jean clad lap, allowing his knees to spread out on either side of the blonde's legs. This position allowed Neji to stare down at Pein while bringing their clothed erections into better contact.

"You know I kind of like you like this…" the brunette managed to mumble out before tilting his head to the side where he licked at the sensitive skin around the outside of his boyfriend's ear, near his multiple piercings, making Pein hiss out in surprise over the motion, "so submissive…" Neji mumbled out between licks, "It allows me to render you silent for once."

"I have no complaints, if it also gets me what I want…" Pein managed to moan out, as he moved his hands to squeeze at Neji's muscular backside in response to each and every soft and sensual lick of his boyfriend's talented tongue.

Neji's gasped against the skin of Pein's neck, finding his legs were turning weak in response to the pressure the blonde was doing to his arousal. He pressed down against Pein's arousal in response, making the blonde moan this time.

Any more pressure like that and Neji felt like he would explode, "Pein, Oh God!" Groan, "your so hard…"

"Always for you my love…" The blonde grinned up at Neji in response to his boyfriend's sounds of pleasure, thinking about how to best move this play to the next level. Something that didn't involve him spilling into his pants later and trying to explain to his mom why he had a suspiciously wet spot placed down there when their was nothing there before, "Though I am surprised you never suggested this before."

"I did…" Moan, "You just didn't listen… Oh god!" Neji leaned down and kissed Pein slowly, bringing his right hand up to caress the blonde's slightly stubbly cheek while nibbling on the older boy's bottom pierced lip, before continuing to rub his lower half down against Pein's, "…Stubborn bastard."

Pein let out a low chuckle, "Wrong guy… your thinking of your best friend…" He moved their position till Neji was on his back again on top of the hood of his car. Pein lifted Neji's shirt from out of his tight khaki pants, in order to lean down under the loose green fabric, where he proceeded to nibble at dark nubs of flesh enthusiastically. Pein paused a moment in surprise, between licks, when he noticed a glinting piece of metal from out of the corner of his eye.

To his pleasant surprise, Pein realized the metallic object was none other than a newly pierced and golden ring through his boyfriend's left nipple. It almost begged for the blonde to play with it and Pein wasn't on to deny himself what he craved. Letting out a grin, the taller man proceeded to flick at the dangling piece of jewelry with the tip of his finger in fascination. Letting the cool metal move up and down slowly in reaction to movements of his finger.

The area was still sore, even after being pierced a couple of days ago, and the brunette flinched at the slight pain the tugging caused. Neji ended up smacking his boyfriend on the top of his boyfriend's head in annoyance over the older boys unpleasant flicking, "Stop that…"

Pein moaned out in pain, and rubbed at the top of his sore head, while he still lay beneath Neji's shirt, "But isn't it my present to play with Neji-ni?"

The brunette's face tinted red in response to the implied words, "Who said I did it for you…"

"Cause you love-love me…" Pein chuckled against the warm skin of Neji's naked chest, "And you know you'll love what I can do with it…" Pein proceeded to show his boyfriend exactly how by sweeping his tongue teasingly around the outside of the other boy's sore nipple

Neji's thoughts flew out of his head the moment his boyfriend's tongue moved to bathe his nipple soothingly, it was by far a more pleasurable sensation than having the poor nipple tugged on, and Neji arched his back in order to allow Pein to touch as much of the available surface of his chest as the blonde could. The brunette wasn't disappointed with the move, as Pein proceeded to lovingly pull and suck at the nipple in response, "Ah shit."

The yell made Pein laugh as he noticed that Neji's Penis had leaked a bit at the tip in his arousal, leaving the surrounding area wet, as if Neji had wet his drawers, "You are such a dirty baby…" he rubbed at the area teasingly with his unoccupied hand.

"Fucker…" Neji yelled back, only to moan out the next instance, as the blonde proceeded to play with sensitive nub further by gently rubbing and pulling at the area while licking at the brunette's un-pierced nipple.

'No wonder Pein has so many piercings,' Neji thought letting out a moan. Having become personally acquainted with where every piercing was located on his boyfriend's body, the brunette could see why it would be a benefit to enjoy some extra sensitivity now and again.

With this thought in mind, Neji decided to make it a point to look into having other areas pierced in the future, if it felt this good having just one nipple pierced, he could only imagine what it would be like having both done. The experience would definitely bring both Neji and Pein to a newer level in their relationship.

The two lovers were so far gone into their make out session, that neither noticed when they were no longer alone, but had a very unexpected audience staring at them in shock.

They might have still gone on blissfully unaware, if it hadn't been for Kyuubi letting off an almost girlish shriek in response to his brother making out rather raunchily with his boyfriend on top of the hood of Pein's black Spider. The disturbing site wasn't something that the youngest Uzumaki brother would soon forget, though he did vow to try, "What the hell are you two doing?"

Pale lavender-colored eyes shot open in response to the shout, only to widen in surprise at the look of absolute horror on Kyuubi's face, "Wha…"

However Kyuubi wasn't the only one there, Neji spotted Naruto out of the corner of his eye smiling while covering another boy's eyes that stood in front of him, and he felt his face heat up in embarrassment, "Oh no..."

From what he could see of the redhead, the other boy appeared to be around Kyuubi's age, and Neji could only surmise that the other kid must be either impressionable or innocent, if Naruto found it important to block off the other boy's sight.

Under normal circumstances, Neji would have asked who the boy was, 'but this wasn't a normal situation…' Neji groaned while slapping over his face to cover his embarrassment, just as Pein made another leisurely lick to his nipple.

Not that Neji was surprised by his older boyfriend's attitude, after all Pein was the one who had once stated that he was making it his mission to personally christen each and every single room, of the Uzumaki family's multi-roomed mansion, with Neji sexually.

When Pein didn't respond to Kyuubi's shout, Neji pushed the blonde out from beneath his shirt, almost making Pein fall off the car in the process, "Dammit… Pein STOP!"

The older man cursed a bit under his breath before regaining a less precarious position on top of the hood near Neji, "But I haven't even gotten to the fun part yet..."

"Not now dunce…" Neji glared back at the older blonde in displeasure, "We have company!" he gestured towards their audience; a still traumatic looking Kyuubi, a quiet Naruto and the redheaded boy standing in front of him that was still blissfully oblivious to what was going-on in the garage.

"Hello everyone!" Pein yelled out in greeting while waving at their audience.

Kyuubi crossed his arms and snorted in disgust, "Can't you guys find a room somewhere else… preferably on another continent?"

In contrast Naruto, who was used to this type of display between the two lovers and wasn't the homophobe that Kyuubi proclaimed to be, only smiled in response to his older brother's attention before openly saying, "Hello," back.

"Hey Naru, " Pein was happy that his other brother was home, however the same couldn't be said of his youngest brother, "Sheesh Kyu… you act like you've never had a sex ed class before… do I need to go over the finer points of anal sex with you again."

Kyuubi paled and his mouth opened and closed like a fish in dulled shock before he managed to shout out, "HELL NO!" Who would want to know how to do that in the first place? I'm not like Grandfather Jiraya!"

"Ah yes…" Pein gave a reminiscing look as he tilted his head to the side and sighed over the pleasant memory of his Grandfather showing him his first titty-bar at the age of 10, "Good times… who knew he could sneak me in to that stripper joint at such a young age."

Neji looked down at his boyfriend, flabbergasted at the almost insane comment before smacking him again on top of the head again. It seemed like Neji had been doing that a lot tonight and he had a feeling that he might do it a few more time before the night was out, considering how Pein had a total lack of regard for the finer points of conversation, "You shouldn't be saying stuff like that to him…"

At the same time Kyuubi yelled back, "That's not the point Pervert… I wasn't the one making out with Neji on top of your car."

Pein's mouth pealed back into a huge grin in reaction to the statement, "Wow Kyu… I didn't know you were jealous, I don't think Neji would mind if we shared," the last he said while waggling his brows which made Kyuubi's face burn a bright red in response.

"I will not be apart of your twisted logic…" Kyuubi managed to yell out, "I AM NOT GAY! I like the Pink Taco... Not a Hotdog, A TACO!" with that last comment he ran into the house, in a fit, leaving Pein staring at his retreating back in continued amusement.

"Hmm sounds like someone shoved a not so happy stick up his ass…" ignoring Kyuubi for the moment, Pein turned to regard his other brother who stood watching them silently, "It's been too long Naru… how's school?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders while standing next to a confused looking Gaara, "It's going well… and your work?"

Neji, who was always amazed by how Naruto could stay so calm in these type of situations, was curious about who the newcomer was, "Sorry to interrupt Naruto, but is that a friend of Kyuubi's?" It was an honest mistake considering the boy was obviously the same age as the youngest Uzumaki.

Having finally noticed the other boy for the fist time, Pein slowly eyed the newcomer in front of him from head to toe and back again, "Inquiring minds want to know?" Pein already knew who redhead could be, but he knew that Naruto wanted to keep it secret for now, so he didn't say anything to correct Neji.

Instead the older blonde lifted his hand in greeting in the redhead's direction, "Hello cutie, my name is Pein and you are?"

Naruto could see the skin on Gaara's forehead scrunch up a bit in mild confusion over, the man addressing him, who looked like an older version of his Gummy-man, "I'm Gaara…"

Pein mouth split into the biggest grin he'd ever seen (which was saying a lot since the Uzumaki clan tended to have an unusual knack for the biggest smiles on the planet that were surprisingly natural), "So this _is_ the infamous Gaara, I was told all about!"

Obviously Gaara didn't know what Pein meant by that comment and ended up instantly backing into Naruto behind him in unconscious need for contact with something other than the odd people sitting in front of him.

Naruto blushed in response to the younger boy's closeness before responding, "Yes… Gaara is a classmate of Kyu's, they got into a fight earlier at school so when I went to pick up Kyu… I thought it would be nice to invite Gaara over for dinner."

Instinctively, Naruto felt it was better to go with the story of meeting Gaara at the school rather that admitting he was dating the younger boy since he didn't know to exactly broach the subject with the rest of his family and friends. It was bad enough that Pein already knew who Gaara was, he shuttered to think what his mom would do if she found out, considering how much of a closet yaoi romantic she was.

The idea of a fight, between his youngest sibling and the cutest redheaded Goth boy Pein had ever seen since Sasori, left the older blond feeling curious about how the fight started. In fact, Pein secretly hoped it was kinky and involved the tearing of clothes, "I don't think mom would mind she is cooking after all."

Naruto figured that, for the exception of Kyuubi, that his family wouldn't mind the redhead being invited to their house. In fact he knew his mom would be thrilled that Naruto had finally taken an interest in someone else other than Sasuke, though she might be surprised that its not with a girl, like she had hoped.

"NARU HONEY!" As if on cue, their mother, a petite woman with dark honey brown hair and hazel colored eyes came running out of the house wearing a fluffy pink apron over an orange kimono. She paused briefly in order to eye Pein and Neji's positions in disapproval, "Really boys," Kushina placed her fists on her hips in mock frustration, "Your getting your clothes all messy and wrinkled," she pointed in the direction of the door leading upwards towards the kitchen, "Get upstairs now and straighten yourselves up, I will not have you acting like you did last week…"

"That's fine Mom," Pein quickly gave his mother a affectionate wink before leaning close so he could whisper seductively into his boyfriend's ear, "Let's go get dressed baby…" Pein fairly purred before sticking out his tongue to give the outer cartilage an enticing lick, "We can always finish what we started in the bathroom…"

Neji blushed at the straightforward innuendo and had to refrain himself from punching his boyfriend in front of Kushina who was presently eyeing her son's actions in mild amusement, "Not in front of your mom… idiot."

Pein pouted in response, "But I was having fun Neji… you don't want Mr. Rogers to explore…"

"Shit…" Neji muttered under his breath in disbelief before quickly covering his boyfriend's mouth and quickly dragged the taller boy with him towards the doorway as a means of escape before the older woman realized what Pein was referring to? It wouldn't do for the Uzumaki matriarch to know her son named his penis after a popular children's host.

Once Pein and Neji had left, Naruto gave his mom a pleasant smile in greeting when she turned to look in his direction, "It's nice to be home," He put his arm around Gaara's shoulder in a relaxed matter while indicating the shorter boy with his other hand, "This is Gaara…" Naruto waved his hand back in the older woman's direction, "Gaara… this is my mom, Kushina Uzumaki."

Gaara was surprised when the brown-haired woman gave him a pleasant smile in greeting instead of a similar reception as he had gotten from the rest of the family, "Nice to meet you Gaara…" she leaned close till she was almost whispering in his ear, "I must say your cuter than Kakashi mentioned."

The redhead didn't quite know how to respond to Naruto's mom's comment about the principal and what exactly the older man meant by cute. He heard Naruto chuckle behind him in response to his mom's comment and turned to look up at his object of affection in confusion, 'What is so funny?' as if in response to his thoughts Naruto looked down and gave him a wink, "This always happens… you'll realize why at the dinner table."

Gaara wondered if this was just one of the things his rival had hinted at when he said Gaara wasn't worthy enough for Naruto. It made him wonder whether or not the family could accept him, and if he couldn't make a good enough impression, does that mean Sasuke had won? Just the idea that the Uchiha could win his 'Gummy-Man' by default made the redhead's blood boil, 'Nobody takes what's mine and gets away with it.' He vowed.

The site of Gaara looking all flushed above the cheekbones, made the blonde's heart beat a little faster and he was suddenly overcome with the desire to kiss that area. The site of his mom hovering near and giving Naruto that knowing look made the blonde back off just in time, since his mom didn't need to know how much he cared for Gaara just yet.

Naruto gave a slight cough before turning to look away, in order to cover up his actions. His mom eyed him knowingly before headed off towards the entrance to the house, "You do realize what happened with Pein applies to you too, don't you Naru…"

"Wha… But I?" he managed to choke out.

Kushina turned to look at Naruto briefly over her shoulder, "Kakashi wasn't just mentioning the fight Naru, besides," she said with a affectionate smile on her face, "It's a little obvious the way you stare at him… just promise me that you're doing it for the right reasons this time, ok." She gave him a quick wink before closing the door behind her.

The comment was the closest either of them had gotten to talk about the incident that happened between Naruto and Sasuke over a year ago. Naruto had almost given up on dating anyone since they could never quite match the attraction he had once felt with Sasuke… that was until the moment he met Gaara that day in his grandfather's shop.

Turning to look at the redhead now, Naruto wondered again over what exactly it was about the younger boy that drew the blonde to do things Naruto never thought he would do, 'Was love that easy?' for some reason it made the blonde worried that he was pushing things a little too quickly with Gaara… could this really work? Something inside him told him that it could.

Naruto shook his head over how serious he was already taking the relationship; it was one of the reasons why the blonde decided to take his time with Gaara sexually in order to not scare the other boy off. Holding out his hand, Naruto gave the redhead another smile, "Common let's go inside… I can give you a tour of the house before dinner."

Gaara gave Naruto a hesitant smile in return before grasping the older boy's warmer hand; it felt like, it always did, that he was taking a chance with his heart, as it beat rapidly in his chest… The blonde only hoped that it would be safe within Gaara's hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes I am aware it has been a long time in bringing about this chapter and unfortunately it got so long that I had to delay the dinner scene till next time and the potential GaaNaru scenes depicted there in. I do this chapter out of love and the fact that seeing box of tutti frutti panda gummy bears said it was time... though it could have been my evil twin wondering when the hell I was going to do it... cause she finds tremendous amusement in my depiction of Pein... but then again which pervert doesn't, I know the hell I do XD so enjoy the madness there in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (lucky SOB)

Sweet Tooth-Chapter 7

"Personally I don't know why Naruto took his side… he's a total monster at school…"

Kushina rolled her eyes at the way her youngest son started to pick at the green beans, that he was helping her to clean, vehemently like they were a person. Lately it seemed that Kyuubi had only gotten more prudish when it came to topics of sex and it didn't help that he seemed to associate pranks with love. At least that's how she interpreted the many pranks that happened between her oldest and youngest sons.

As for Naruto, despite her seeing the glimmer of hope in the love-department, that was Gaara. She couldn't help but wonder if her son had ever really gotten over Sasuke. She still saw the ways they looked at each other from time to time, when they didn't think the other was looking. And she wondered again, why despite having objected so vehemently during his birthday party, why Sasuke hadn't just confided in Naruto about his true feelings of love.

Stirring the spaghetti sauce, Kushina absent-mindedly wondered, what Dr Phil would do in this type of situation.

"Hey mom?" She was brought out of her thoughts by the site of Naruto holding an enormous pile of laundry Pein had left in a basket outside the kitchen door, "Are these clean?"

She shrugged, "Depends did you sniff them?"

"Ewww~" Kyuubi's nose curled up in disgust at the thought, "I wouldn't touch Pein's laundry with containment suit-let alone sniff it…"

Naruto only shrugged before lifting one of the items to his nose in order to sniff deeply, despite Kyuubi's looks of disgust as he watched on, "Hmm smells like…" he took another sniff before looking at Kyuubi with amused look in his eyes, "Spunk."

"Oh my god…" Kyuubi held his mouth as though he was ready to throw up at the comment alone, "God your all perverts!"

Kushina only looked confused for a moment, "What is spunk honey?"

"Uh…" Naruto felt at a loss of a moment, having never thought his mom, wouldn't know what the word meant. He opened his mouth ready to comment, only to slam it shut when he noticed Gaara walk in from behind him with a confused look on his face. Naruto gave him a smile before, shrugging off his mom's question, "Nothing… we can talk about it later, ok?"

Normally Kushina would have had fun with the comment, as much as any of her son's (with the exception of Kyuubi) but she realized by the look of embarrassment on Naruto's face as he stared at Gaara, that she might want to wait on jokes till later.

"Sure honey… hey Gaara?" the redhead looked up at her, as though he was surprised that anyone was acknowledging him, it was something she would have to look into further… maybe Kakashi knew something being the principle of both Gaara's and Kyuubi's High School, "do you like noodles?" when he continued to look on her in confusion she continued, "Any preference… hard… soft…"

Naruto's face took on a bright red color, knowing where his mom was going with the question, knowing it had nothing to do with the fact they were eating spaghetti (she was like that, being as much a perv as Pein or her own dad, Jiraya), "Uhm mom why don't we talk about that later…" he grabbed onto Gaara's arm taking the younger boy's attention away from his mom temporarily and gave him a smile, "Why don't I show you the house, " he lifted the laundry basket up so Gaara could see it, "While I return Pein's laundry… that ok?"

Gaara only gave a shrug and an answering smile as he followed Naruto out of the kitchen and up the stairs, not knowing the awkward conversations he had narrowly avoided.

Meanwhile in the city of Dalaran. A lone warrior dismounted from his dragon and stared in awe at the cities tall glittering spires of purple and blue stone that reached towards the sky in shapes that only magic could produce. Surrounding him at ground level were many varied and amazing shops easily accessible to the rich and the many beautiful well-dressed people that traversed its step.

Dalaran was a place where any low level character in the World of Warcraft would aspire to go. And to see it through the eyes of a level 80 blood-elf warrior by the name of Spankypants it was truly special… because here you were regarded as the Uber 'Leet', someone who was privileged enough to receive multiple requests to join any number of raiding groups on a steady basis.

Unfortunately during those brief few minutes since landing in Dalaran, Spankypants found himself being bombarded, not by a normal Raiding, Guild or PVP group, but b a stream of oversexed Cyberers looking for a good time. And apparently all the people asking for these requests seemed to be listed as friends of Spankypants.

If Neji had been a normal boyfriend and had stayed playing his account instead of peeking at his boyfriend's characters, he might never have realized the extent of his boyfriend's hypothetical cheating, 'at least it better be hypothetical', Neji thought while clenching his teeth in anger, or Pein was going to find himself missing some very important parts of his anatomy.

With this thought in mind, Neji thought it was best he interrupted Pein where he was most vulnerable-In the shower.

Opening the door Neji was hit by a bevy of steam caused by the hot water from the shower making him choke a bit in surprise. He waited a bit to let some of the steam out into the adjoining bedroom so that Pein could see him easily when Neji interrogated him.

His boyfriend was currently singing, "You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little

Tease a little more… Easy operator come a knockin' on my door… Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet… Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah~"

As if on cue the steam parted and showed Pein in all his naked glory, rubbing himself slowly with bath sponge allowing the water to blend with the bath product he was using to sensually lather himself up. Creating suds in convenient places that begged for Neji to slowly lick them off with his tongue and forget his previous plan to give Pein a piece of his mind and instead give that naked and gloriously muscled body something else of his.

'No…' Neji closed his eyes and took a deep and steady breath; he would not let his uber hot boyfriend get away with Cybering… at least not with anyone else other than him. And he needed to do it now before he lost all control of his senses (sometimes it could suck to have a really hot boyfriend)

"Pein?" Neji managed to squeak out, he was surprised by the lack of control he sometimes had over his body when it came to Pein, "Damn bastard…" he muttered.

"Honey-muffin is that you?"

'Who else would it be you Cyber-whore!' is what Neji wanted to yell, but he knew that their was always two sides to every story and Pein better have a good one otherwise he wouldn't be held accountable for what he would do. Instead he said in a clearly fake and sugary sounding voice (a clear sign of trouble if Pein had paid attention to that fact), "I have a question for you?"

"Really?" Pein looked eagerly surprised, "Does this mean we are going to have some fun time before dinner?"

Neji had to refrain from rolling his eyes or gouging Pein's out, "No… actually," he slowly walked up to Pein with his boyfriend's open laptop in hand, so that Pein could see his still visible blood-elf warrior being surrounded by half naked men asking for naughty things in private chat.

"Ah you decided to play Spankypants after all…" Pein's eyes switched from the screen to Neji's emotionally devoid face in eagerness, "So how do you like Dalaran?"

"Dalaran…" Neji's brow twitched again, and he found himself gritting his teeth over how innocently Pein was taking the scene on screen, "Your lucky I don't castrate you with a dull and rusty spoon you sonofabitch… just who the hell is ManzMilk, McSpunkalot, Pethiskitty, Boobookittyfuk, Monkeyspit and SirGrindsAlot?"

"Er… raiding buddies?"

Twitch.

"Neji… er you might want to move the computer, it could get wet…"

Twitch.

"Neji… ah what's that look…"

Slam.

"Ah Pudding-pop you dropped my computer… how am I supposed to play WOW now?"

"Why don't you ask one of your raid buddies?" Neji yelled before turned on his heel, leaving the broken computer at Pein's feet as he left the bathroom, "Maybe you should have thought about that first before you had cyber sex with stupid whorish Horde-ies!"

Quickly turning off the shower, Pein jumped out and over the broken computer parts in his bathroom in order to reach Neji who was on his way out the door to his room, and promptly tackled him, making them both land on top of the bed.

Pein ignored the fact that he was both naked and laying his wet boy on top of Neji's perfectly dry clothes. He lifted Neji's hands above his head in order to keep his boyfriend still, in order to calm him down, "Don't leave mad Snuggle-Puss…"

Neji's glare intensified as he look up accusingly at Pein, despite the cute pout on the blond's face, "I don't care… you can have your fun with random strangers you might never meet, I can always find someone else who appreciates me…" He began to wiggle his boy in order to get away.

"Neji~" Pein leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's head as he stared lovingly into Neji's lilac-colored eyes, "You know no one means more to me than you… I can't help it if cyberers get the wrong idea when I flirt with them."

"What the hell idea do you think they get when flirting?" Neji fairly spat in his anger while pushing his body upward and against Pein's chest in order to force the taller man off. Neji wasn't in the mood for Pein's games, especially when his boyfriend didn't think anything about flirting with every random stranger he could chat with online.

"Listen to me…" Pein said in a more direct and calm sounding voice, having heard the hysterical tone of Neji's voice, it was clear his boyfriend was upset and if it meant abstaining from WOW or chatting altogether to make him happy then he would do it.

"No…" Neji gave a little pout turning his face away from Pein. He wasn't going to give into Pein that easily.

"Aw Honey~" Pein gave a little chuckle, and clasped his hands softly onto Neji's cheeks in order to turn the man's face towards his own. Leaning down he softly kissed at the brunet's brows, "You're my world…" then his cheeks, "My life," lastly he kissed Neji's mouth taking time to savor the sweet taste of his boyfriend, "My everything…"

Neji let out a gasp in response to the intense kiss, but pulled away quickly, he needed to make his point to Pein about the whole flirting game, otherwise his boyfriend would never realize what he had done wrong, "Just watch it with the flirting… I don't want anyone thinking they can have you… your mine."

"Oooo Feisty~" Pein leaned in and kissed Neji again teasingly, biting him gently on his lower lip, "I like that. Ouch!" Pein rubbed at the sore top of his head where Neji had just hit him. Leave it to his boyfriend to ruin the mood.

Neji let out a snort, "Serves you right… first the flirting then dying your hair red… you would think I didn't have any decisions in this relationship…"

Pein paused in shock at what Neji had just said, "Did you say Red?" He stood up and stared awkwardly down at his boyfriend.

Leaning up on his elbows, Neji regarded Pein oddly, "Yeah… but don't you think McDonald's has enough clowns?" Apparently Pein didn't think Neji's joke was funny, cause he stood up quickly and ran into the bathroom to see if the brunette's words were true.

Sure enough, when Pein looked at the top of his head, it was a bright shinning red-a familiar colored red-one that he was very familiar with, "I'm going to kill him…" he managed to say in shock rubbing at his formally blonde locks in continued shock, before yelling, "DO YOU HEAR ME KYUUBI YOU ARE DEAD!!!!"

Even if Kyuubi hadn't been on the other side of the mansion still helping his mom clean green beans in the kitchen, he would have felt a disturbance in the force, because a very pronounced shiver traveled the length of his spine, which always preordained evil… And that meant Pein found his present.

Kyuubi's mouth tilted into a pleased smirk, 'that would show the bastard not to mess with his sexuality in public again by saying he preferred hotdogs to tacos, 'Too bad', he thought, soon his brother would find a way to get him back (that was always the worst part about playing pranks on his older brother, the fact that Pein always got him back eventually).

His mom let out a drawn out sigh (being a true pervert from a long line of perverts sometimes gave you super hearing so she had unfortunately heard Pein's yell), "You do realize that you bring it on yourself pushing him like that?"

"Right…" Kyuubi let out a snort, "Then he should stop saying that I'm gay…"

It was Kushina's turn to roll her eyes over her youngest son's actions, she didn't know why he was still in denial, if life taught her anything it was to take love where you could get it because it was too precious to ignore just because the package wasn't perfect. And it Kakashi was right, that package for Kyuubi was Gaara.


	8. Chapter 8

Well 'Sweet Tooth' is back with another chapter... let's hear it for #8

Sasuke: *mumbles* about time~

*glares at Sasuke* you should be more grateful you almost have the entire chapter to yourself

Sasuke: *lifts chin* Of course I am a sex god

*rolls eyes* you know everytime someone says that they fall off a building and get wet *takes out watergun* get to jumping!

Sasuke: WTH!

Gaara: *comes out of no where with a bucket full of water* yeah Sasuke~

Pein: *comes out with fire-man's hose* Hehehehe wet tshirt time!

Sasuke: OO Eeeep! *takes off running*

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (undeserving SOB)

Pein: *winks* maybe we should hose him next?

Gaara: *nods* I have bucket will travel?

*taps chin* tempting but we have a this water and we know both Neji and Naruto are wearing white tshirts, pants and underwear to celebrate 'Marshmallow Day'

Gaara: *raises hair-less brow* is that even a day?

*grins* not really, but I didn't tell them that hehe

Pein: XD a woman after my own heart *takes off running* Oh Neji!

Gaara: *grins* I concure... which way to Naruto's apartment again?

*points* make sure to take pictures!

Gaara: *winks* will do *takes off running to find Naruto*

*whips invisible tear* so proud~

'Sweet Tooth ch 8' by Kitsunefun

'Again!' Sasuke couldn't get over the idea that every single god, saint and fairy creature that might exist seemed to have it out for him. If that wasn't the case then why was Naruto with someone else, someone who was not only younger, but also apparently worshiped the ground Naruto walked on-it wasn't fair in his opinion.

He started pacing the floor again, ignoring the fact that their seemed to be a self-made groove appearing in the area that he paced constantly since the moment he found out Naruto was dating others. It was the third time he had to replace the run-down royal blue carpet.

Naruto had asked him more than once what it was that Sasuke was worried about that drove him to destroying the floor, and had offered to talk with him about it, unaware that he was the main reason why Sasuke paced the floor.

It had been a very uncomfortable conversation, that had lasted over 3 hours of explaining what his fake problem was, involving as much truth as he could let on without mentioning the real reason which was that he wanted to move his relationship with Naruto to the next level.

Neji knew about Sasuke's fear of rejection and had hoped that eventually Sasuke would build up the nerve to finally tell Naruto his feelings and had gone so far as to help Sasuke with his plans of breaking up some of the more problematic relationships. All at the expense of ruining his own relationship if Pein found out that he was helping Sasuke and in fact had been helping out Sasuke before they had become a permanent couple.

It was as Sasuke continued to pace frantically that he wondered what it was about the 'Subaku' family that seemed to attract Naruto. First it had been Kankurou with his weird puppets, face paint and even weirder ways of showing affection. Now it was Gaara, with his emo-ugly looks, addiction to sweets and antisocial attitude. He absentmindedly wondered just how many siblings their were in that family and just how many Naruto would go through before he realized what he was really looking for wasn't there.

Sasuke started to grip at his hair in frustration. It was the same thing over and over, seeing Naruto get close to someone else that wasn't him and clearly not good enough (in his opinion), and it was all driving him slowly crazy. He knew that he needed to do something quick and wondered absently if it would work to his benefit to talk to Kankurou and discuss ways of getting him to explain to Gaara why he shouldn't be dating Naruto in the first place.

After all it hadn't been that long ago when Kankurou had dated Naruto before moving on to Kiba, maybe he could talk some sense about the situation with the older boy.

6 Months ago…

Naruto is sitting at the table with some random girl that had approached him since he entered the bar, seeing this Sasuke decides to play a joke. He decided to use the payphone near the bar and in site of the table, so that neither Naruto nor the girl he was sitting with could see him, but he can see them. Calling the bartender who is a friend of his, he asks to speak to the girl sitting with Naruto; the bartender not seeing a problem with the situation agrees and yells across the almost empty floor to the girl that she has a call.

Saying, "Thank you," to the bartender, she turns to apologetically to Naruto who only smiles as she gets up and goes to answer the phone.

Picking it up Sasuke asks in a pretend 'girly' voice, "Do you know the man your sitting with?"

The girl is confused and asks, "Who is this?"

"You didn't answer my question," Sasuke says with a grin on his face. He can see every confused and suspicious emotion pass across girl's face from here and she still clearly didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Well," She turns to look over her shoulder at Naruto briefly who is taking a slow sip of his drink as he silently listens to the band playing in the background, "Not really but I would like to…" she says this last part hesitantly because she still doesn't know what the man on the phone is getting at.

Sasuke lets out an exaggerated sniffle, "Why does he do this to me… playing with my emotions…"

"What?' the girl is clearly confused and wondering about the sanity of the person on the phone.

"I mean…" Sasuke fakes some more muffled crying before blowing his nose, he is enjoying the reactions from the girl to his acting, "from one girl to another he likes to pretend he likes girls-flirting with them because he thinks working at a candy-shop makes him appear gay… when…" another sniffle, "He's just breaking my heart and making me feel like I am so insignificant…"

Sasuke watches as the girl's eyes widen and her mouth drops at his confession, in horror she slowly drops the phone and turns away before slowly walking over towards Naruto.

Naruto seeing her approaching gives her a cute smile, "Hi… Everything all right?"

Putting down the phone at the same time as the girl, Sasuke silently watches the enfolding drama while holding in his laughter in order to see and hear what the girl will do next. He watches as she takes up a glass full of some dark liquid she had been drinking earlier, that Naruto had bought her, and quickly pours it over Naruto's head, before saying, "Get over yourself fag!"

Collapsing against the phone-booth, Sasuke starts laughing silently as the girl marches away from Naruto with as much dignity as she can muster while Naruto only watches on in wide-eyed wonder, his hair and clothes sopping wet, and wondering what the hell just happened.

"And that's why you shouldn't mess with me,' Sasuke says with a self-satisfied grin on his face before walking up to Naruto's seat with a Cosmopolitan in his hand. Seeing him approach Naruto calmly tries to school his scattered emotions and put on a happy face he wasn't feeling.

Naruto couldn't understand why he had the worst luck with not only men, but females, it seemed like every-time he wanted to get close to someone lately, something happened that made them suddenly resent him.

"Do you think there is something about me that makes me unlovable?" he asks Sasuke suddenly, so suddenly that Sasuke doesn't know how to respond to that question.

'Does he want me to answer honestly?" Sasuke thought briefly before taking a small sip from his Cosmopolitan, his lips thinned in disgust at the overly sweet taste, he didn't know what possessed him to believe Neji when he said he should try the drink, saying, "It was fabulous~" (didn't the brunette know by now that he hated sweets?)

The only thing fabulous about it, Sasuke decided was that it was definitely a stupid over-hyped drink that way too many sugar-addicts made famous when all they needed was to mix sugar in water to be happy.

Naruto let out a laugh at the look of disgust crossing Sasuke's face when he took a sip of the Cosmopolitan, "You know I could have warned you that you wouldn't like that," he reached over and took the drink from Sasuke's hands, not noticing the blush that tinted Sasuke's cheeks when their hands accidentally touched, "Here take this," Naruto put his drink in front of Sasuke, "Slippery Dick."

"What?" Sasuke shook his head out of his temporary stupor at having Naruto accidentally touch his hands, not understanding why Naruto was mentioning his Dick, 'Was that a come-on and was Naruto expecting him to answer in kind?'

"My drink," When Sasuke didn't answer right away, Naruto nodded towards the glass he had handed to Sasuke with a smile, "It's called a 'Slippery Dick' they make it with peppermint schnapps and amaretto… its not as sweet as the Cosmopolitan, so I thought you might like it."

"Oh," Sasuke felt his face heat up in embarrassment; it had been about 8 months since the humiliating incident at his birthday party when he had mistaken Naruto's feelings for him as a joke and unknowingly ostracized himself from his best friend by making fun of him.

Time and months of begging on his part and buying obscene amounts of ramen for the blonde had made them close again, but only as friends, and it was driving Sasuke slowly insane because he actually wanted Naruto as his boyfriend.

In fact he had wanted it even longer than Naruto, but he had been too drunk and feeling morose over the idea that Naruto was strait, that he had assumed Naruto was only joking with him and he was trying to get Naruto back at his own game-only it backfired.

The worst part about their separation was the fact that Naruto had started to see other people, mostly men with the rare spattering of females, and had taken it to a level of enthusiasm that would have put Pein to shame. (Sasuke's mind has over-exaggerated the amount)

Just remembering all the men and women, Naruto had possibly slept with made Sasuke's stomach tighten into a thick not of disgust, and he gritted his teeth against the pain before drinking the concoction Naruto had placed in front of him in one shot. Sasuke could barely taste the liquid as it passed his lips, through his mouth and down his throat, leaving a slight burning sensation. All he could think about was how he could get Naruto to love him romantically again.

It was difficult for him to broach the subject and it didn't help when Naruto made obtuse comments from time to time that he usually misunderstood. So he was usually forced in those situation into saying nothing rather than risk having Naruto take it the wrong way again.

"Well I guess that's a bad sign," Naruto laughed, thinking Sasuke hated the drink he handed him, completely misunderstanding the look of loathing on his friend's face, "Tell you what I'll go get you a 'Bloody Mary' with extra tomato juice cause I know you always like those."

"Stupid… stupid… stupid…" Sasuke muttered under his breath, chanting the word several times, banging his fist against the table every time he said it. He didn't notice that he had an audience, until he felt someone ruffle his hair affectionately.

Sasuke let out a warning growl before turning to look up at the person who had dared to play with his hair, only to see his brother staring down at him with an overly amused expression on his face, "Don't worry Suke," he was waving awkwardly on his feet, clearly drunk, "they have many books and teachers that can help you to become smart."

'Leave it to his brother to worsen his already foul mood,' Sasuke thought, watching as his brother sat down next to him, in an unoccupied chair, with a plop.

Itachi let out a coo of delight grabbing hold of the cosmopolitan that Naruto had pushed away, it was still partially full since Sasuke had only taken one sip from it, "I love these!"

Sasuke let out a snort, "Of course… you would." Unlike Sasuke, Itachi had an obscene love of sweet-stuff, while Sasuke preferred more savory flavors like mint or tomatoes.

Itachi ignored the comment and watched as his brother's eyes wandered to where Naruto was still standing next to the bar ordering more drinks for both of them, "Wow you know…" he leaned forward a bit, in a conspirator manner, though he was talking so loud everyone could hear him, "Their should be a law against two siblings looking that alike and clearly both gorgeous…" (Like him and Sasuke weren't) he took a sip of the Cosmopolitan, "If I wasn't head over heels in love with Pein… I would totally tap that in a second."

"You do and die," Sasuke muttered under his breath so only Itachi could hear.

"Now now," Itachi cooed taking another sip before rubbing Sasuke's back in the same way one might comfort an angry dog, "That's no way to speak to your brother… besides he is too vanilla for my tastes…" Sasuke knew Itachi's tastes tending to run towards the 'S&M' spectrum of the sexual environment, it was another reason why he thought Neji was crazy for going out with Pein.

Naruto turned away from the bar, as they spoke, with two drinks in his hands; one a 'Fuzzy Navel' for himself and a 'Bloody Mary' for Sasuke. He smiled, putting down one of the drinks briefly in order to wave 'Hello' in Itachi's direction. It was a good thing, in Sasuke's opinion, that he was missing the conversation between him and his brother, "Hi Itachi, how are you?"

"Better now," Itachi winked in Naruto's direction, making the blond laugh and Sasuke roll his eyes.

Naruto sat down and handed Sasuke his Bloody Mary before sitting back and enjoying his own drink, "I would be careful, you wouldn't want Pein to hear something like that if you really want to try and get back together with him." Not that Naruto believed for a second that Pein would get back together with Itachi, since he was clearly 'Head-over-heels' in love with Neji now, but it couldn't hurt to humor the man since he had been so down-hearted since the breakup and Naruto didn't have the heart to tell him differently (after all he knew, maybe better than anyone, how hard it was to move on from a failed relationship).

The idea that Pein would like an arrangement like that was unheard of, but Naruto was only joking about it like he usually did, which only made Sasuke angry to hear it. He didn't understand why Naruto would take everything he said seriously and not forgive him then turn around and ignore everything Itachi or Pein said as a joke-the cosmos was definitely working against him, he thought letting out a depressed sigh before taking a drink from his Bloody Mary.

"You shouldn't encourage him…" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, he lingered a bit longer than he should have, inhaling the blond's sweet smell since (In Sasuke's mind) Naruto always smelled way too good. (It could have also been the alcohol making him more avarice that usual)

Naruto let out a snort of laughter at the suggestion, "Don't worry I know my brother." He felt his phone vibrate signaling that he had a message, taking it out of his pocket, Naruto let out a smile seeing the name written there, "Well look what we have here…" he flipped open his phone and clicked on the message in order to read it.

Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly read the message with an amused look on his face, "So…" Sasuke asked feeling a sense of dread creep up his spine at the excited tone in Naruto's voice.

"Oh," Naruto's face reddened a bit, "I sort of got the message I was hoping for…" Naruto leaned close to Sasuke, so that Itachi couldn't overhear what he was going to say, but Itachi was ignoring them all at the moment in order to watch some random guy's ass as they walked by, "I just got a date with a cute coed at school by the name of Kankurou."

"WHAT!" Sasuke almost dropped his glass in shock. He knew the boy Naruto was talking about having seen him hitting on Naruto during their art history class, if they didn't need the class for their AA degree he would have suggested to Naruto that they take a different class, "But he majors in Drama?"

Neither noticed when Itachi suddenly moved away from their table, partially to get away from the inevitable pending argument he could see developing, and another to chase after the cute guy he saw wandering off towards the bathrooms that he had spotted earlier.

Naruto's eyes had narrowed at the tone in Sasuke's voice, "Theirs nothing wrong with someone who majors in Drama Teme."

"Really!" Sasuke slammed his glass down as he glared angrily in Naruto's direction, "Did you suddenly forget about Haku and Kabuto?"

A blush covered Naruto's cheeks at the mention of the two older boy's names who also went to his school, "You would bring them up…" he looked down and started playing nervously with the puddle of water created by the condensation coming from the bottom of his chilled glass, "I didn't know Haku was already in a relationship and trying to make his boyfriend jealous or that Kabuto wanted to use me for a threesome with the dean of science."

"Naruto…" Sasuke moved to cup his friend's cheek, daring to rub the soft texture there, as he tried to comfort the blond in his own way, "I didn't mean to upset you… I just don't want you to be hurt like that again."

"I know…" Naruto's eyes watered up in remembrance of those failed relationships, "But I am hoping Kankurou is different…"

'Oh he won't be and I will prove that to you," Sasuke thought pulling Naruto into a friendly hug. Allowing Naruto's body to mold to his briefly. If it took him the rest of his life, he would make Naruto see that there was no one better for Naruto than himself. It was something he was becoming more than proficient at, ever since he found out about Naruto dating, getting rid of all his competition.

It was ironic that Sasuke's mind that his newest rival just happened to be Kankurou's brother, but if they were anything alike (Gaara and Kankurou), then only time would show that Gaara nor Naruto belonged together and it might not take too much on his part to show that.


	9. Chapter 9

Pein: *holds up paper prepared by the author, clears his throat, and begins to read* Kitsune wanted me to tell you sorry for the long delay and just as a warning the following chapter might contain errors in editing since she has to do everything by herself and that it might contain some heavy petting... wait *confused* did we get a dog?

Naruto: *blushes* no...

Pein: Cat?

Naruto: *rubs side of nose nervously* no... its not that kind of petting...

Pein: *grins knowingly* Oh ho! *he rubs Naruto affectionately in the side with his elbow* you stud you

Naruto: *coughs and feels slightly embarrased* I think I might have taken things a bit far

Gaara: *comes in out of no where* I am not a kid!

Naruto: *face flushes slightly red* I know that

Pein: *growls playfully in Gaara's* I think your pretty hot... if Neji and Naruto weren't here... me-OWWWWWW!

Neji: *appearing suddenly out of nowhere, begins to twist Pein's captured ear painfully* You better not finish that thought

Pein: *sniffles* Uncle... uncle...

Neji: Its bad enough you flirt and doing questionable things with your brother

Pein: *crys* I'm sorry Cream cake... I won't do it again *bats his eyes*

Neji: *(caves easily) sighs and lets go of Pein's ear* fine... just watch it

Pein: I will *tackles Neji and nuzzles him* your the best boyfriend ever

Neji: *is suddenly tired* I try... *looks at audience* anyway enjoy the read

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (undeserving SOB)

Sweet Tooth-chapter 9 by KitsuneFun

The Uzumaki mansion was amazing and completely different from the apartment Gaara shared with his siblings, it even smelled old, but nice. Wood-paneled walls, plush golden-brown colored carpet beneath his feet and opulent 16th century furniture littered every room that wasn't barred from view, the only thing that looked modern were the varied pictures on the walls in-ancient-styled frames-depicting the family.

Gaara paused, in his perusal, as a strong arm suddenly wrapped around him from behind and brought him flush against a warm and hard body. He could feel his heart beat faster in partial fear and excitement when soft hair touch his brow and a warm breath gently caressed the side of his neck before being replaced by a soft yet firm pair of lips that descended and kissed him briefly on his pulse point. A slightly cold tipped nose followed the movement, rubbing the area making his skin shiver and goose bumps rise along his arms and shoulder.

"Gaara…" He about melted in a pile of goo right there, when he recognized Naruto's husky voice speaking softly in his ear.

"Y…yes?" Gaara didn't want to seem hesitant, but he wasn't used to this type of affection from anyone, not even his siblings or parents.

Another arm moved and played with the hem of his shirt before slipping slightly under the soft fabric to play with the flat plane of his stomach, where it rubbed at the area in soft circles.

"I love the feel of your skin… so soft and smooth."

Gaara could feel his stomach flutter and tighten while his member started to heat-with excitement-in response to all the stimuli. He shifted a bit on his feet, suddenly feeling nervous, this was nothing like the dreams he had in the past about Naruto. Gaara could feel that moist mouth move almost hesitantly along the length of his neck, kissing in varied spots, as the arm beneath his shirt moved up higher and rubbed along his chest muscles.

The combined sensations made his lower body tingle and burn a little more and Gaara ended up closing his eyes, unprepared for how much the slight touches were making him feel a pleasure that the simple kiss on their first date didn't prepare him for.

"Should I go on?"

"I'm not a little kid… so stop trying to protect me," Gaara was started to feel annoyed that Naruto wasn't taking him seriously. (Who knew it was so hard to get a Gummy-Man to commit)

Naruto chuckled in response to Gaara's angry tone, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Na…Ah!" Gaara gasped as the hand beneath his shirt suddenly rubbed against his right nipple, tweaking it, just as Naruto began to start sucking at the juncture of his neck where it met his shoulders. Gaara's hips shifted uncomfortably in his pants and he gave a little wiggle as he tried to control how his penis began to harden and throb in his pants making them tighten.

The hand stopped playing with his right nipple and Gaara almost protested the lack of movement until the hand shifted and moved to play with his left nipple, "Uhh… god…"

Naruto's head moved briefly away in order to laugh knowingly, in regards to Gaara's predicament, "I think I like that you're so sensitive… and willing to do what I have been wanting to do since I saw you in Kakashi's office," Gaara felt Naruto's tongue play near the end of his ear, licking the length of the cartilage, causing him to moan, "I wonder where else… shall we see?"

Gaara could only nod, wanting more but unable to say it, since he could only mumble incoherently. He gasped out loud as the warm arm that had been wrapped around his waist, during that time, suddenly moved to play at the hem of his pants before unbuttoning the top button and lowering the zipper. The relief he felt at the slight pressure of his pants giving way was only brief, as that hand slide beneath the fabric of his pants, to cup and rub at his arousal through his underwear.

"My my my… what do we have here?" Gaara could feel Naruto's lips stretch into a smile as he spoke softly against the shell of his ear, "I should probably help you with this little problem of yours before we have dinner…"

'Oh yes!" Gaara thought, he was way past the point of coherently saying anything, since all he could do was feel as his lower half began to tighten in preparation for something he didn't quite understand.

The feel of Naruto cool fingertips sliding beneath the fabric of his underwear and near the top of his penis made him shake and throb painfully. Gaara could feel a slight wetness in his shorts as those fingers moved slowly, up and down against his throbbing length.

Suddenly their was a loud 'BANG' as the door nearest them flew open and hit the back of the wall next to it.

Gaara's eyes flew open in shock, and he squeaked awkwardly, as Naruto's older brother, Pein suddenly ran out of the room in nothing but his birthday suit and ran strait into them. Their was no time to react and move out of the way, as the three of them fell to the floor in a tangle of awkward limbs, with Naruto beneath him and a clearly wet and heavy Pein laying on top of him.

The sight of all that hard, tanned and naked flesh pressing against him made Gaara flush in embarrassment-a perverted part of his mind-wondered briefly how much alike the brother truly were and his penis seemed to twitch excitedly at the prospect.

"Ah sorry… are you alright?" Gaara's eyes flew up from their slow perusal of the length of Pein's body, in guilt, as he stared into concerned and rather familiar blue eyes.

"I," Gaara licked at his suddenly dry lips, feeling nervous at being caught doing something he shouldn't have, and he suddenly found it hard to give the older man an answer.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" Gaara watched those kind eyes suddenly hardened, before they turned to look down at Naruto lying beneath Gaara, as if remembering what his earlier purpose had been.

"That stupid bastard of a little brother of ours turned my head red… I look like fucking Ronald McDonald!"

Naruto laughed under his breath, in response to Pein's comparison, "Well its not that bad," Naruto moved his hand up to play with the wet glistening tresses, of his older brother's head, all the while smiling up at him, "It seems more auburn than clown red to me… it probably won't be that hard to dye it back."

"That's what I was trying to tell him," Neji said with annoyed tone to his voice, he had put his arms on his hips in annoyance, as he came out of Pein's room, "But he's bound and determined to kill Kyuubi because of it."

Pein's lower lip stuck out and into a pout at those words as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at Neji, "But Sweetie-nipple… no court would deny me for the slight done to my beautiful hair."

Neji rolled his eyes in response, he was used to Pein's over-dramatization of events, "Stop being such drama-queen."

"I think it looks sort a hot on you." Pein's head turned so fast to look back at Naruto, Gaara thought he heard bones snap, "well it does," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders, as if it was just an everyday occurrence for activities like this to happen in the Uzumaki household.

"Really?" Pein actually smirked in response before leaning down, ignoring Gaara in the process, in order to rub his forehead affectionately-but briefly-against Naruto's, "Are you trying to make our significant others jealous?"

Gaara expected Naruto to deny any such allegation and he almost froze at the seductive purr his crush gave in response to his older brother's comment, "Now why would I do that." He heard a snort come from Neji, unlike Gaara, he seemed used to these comments as well.

"Would you guys stop flirting, I don't think Gaara is ready for you to dry hump each other, in front of him while he's being sandwiched between you two."

"Sandwiched?" Pein seemed to finally realize where Gaara was during the whole exchange as he looked down into startled jade colored eyes. Gaara blushed as Pein accidentally-or maybe literally-rubbed his knee against Gaara's crotch in response," Hmm I definitely feel something… like a sausage sandwich…" He looked up and grinned knowingly at Naruto, "Just what were you doing in the hallway little brother… do I have to tell mom?"

Naruto's face tinted pink briefly in response to Pein's question, Gaara trying to figure out the odd conversation, expected Naruto to go into every sordid detail regarding what Pein had interrupted. But he was surprised when Naruto remained quiet and only said, "Nothing… now get up, your too heavy for your own good." he started to wiggle a bit beneath Gaara's body in order to emphasize his point, Gaara in his confusion, was surprised to notice that Naruto didn't seem to be as turned by their exchange-earlier-as he was.

Pein's smile seemed to disappear, partially surprised at Naruto's response, and he rushed to move off the two of them, "Sure…" He looked briefly at Gaara a moment with a thoughtful look on his face, as if trying to figure out what could have suddenly gone wrong, but unlike previous times, Pein wisely (or maybe not) kept that knowledge to himself.

Grabbing Gaara's hand, Pein helped to hoist the younger boy up before moving to help his brother. He paused before letting go of Naruto's hand, in order to look down into his face, in concern, "What's wrong?"

Trying to pretend he wasn't curious about what was going on, Gaara turned to look under his lashes at the two brothers' while trying to fix his-still open-pants.

Naruto shook his head and gave a sudden-an obviously fake-bright smile in Pein's direction, "Don't be silly," he laughed drying as though the question was funny.

Pein's brows furrowed and he opened his mouth slightly in order to say something, but before he could a pair of grey sweats were thrown in his face. Grabbing at the sweat pants, Neji had deliberately thrown at him; Pein moved them to cover his genitals briefly before putting them on. He could see Neji frowning in his direction and signally silently with his hands to stay quiet about the subject-apparently whatever had happened-had upset Naruto, which only made Gaara wonder what it was?

"OK GUYS TIME FOR DINNER!" Gaara could hear Kushina yelling from downstairs, and he suddenly felt uncomfortable and out of his element as he turned to look at both Pein's and Naruto's serious-looking faces.

Gaara must not have noticed the scared look on his face, till he felt a warm arm drape companionably across his shoulders, "Don't be scared…" Neji whispered in his ear, Gaara looked up and noticed Neji staring down at him with a warm welcoming smile on his face.

Out loud, so the two brothers' could hear, Neji said, "I wouldn't worry too much, she hasn't killed any of her sons yet with her cooking." It wasn't the comment he was expecting to get, and Gaara heard both Naruto and Pein laugh in response, the suddenly stiff atmosphere seemed to lightened a bit, and Gaara smiled hesitantly back at Neji, silently thanking him with his eyes, he suddenly felt a bit better with the knowledge that he wasn't alone and might have a potential ally in Neji.


	10. Chapter 10

Oddly at night I find myself wanting to write the most, and since I am still sick and stuck in bed away from everyone else so I don't give them the cold I have, I find myself wanting to write up another chapter of 'Sweet Tooth'. You have probably noticed that this chapter is a little dark, but unfortunately with all stories their are turning points, so I hope you still enjoy the new chapter despite that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (lucky SOB)

PS if you can guess who Naruto went to talk to Gaara will give you a cookie

Gaara: *glares* why me... they are my cookies... MINE! *hugs close* my preciouses

OO er ok maybe not a cookie... Naruto plushie then?

Gaara: *looks up with a scary gleem in eye* N-A-R-U-T-O Plushie? gimmie *jumps at Kitsune*

EEEP! *runs off* till next time~

Sweet Tooth Chapter 10 by Kitsunefun

Touching Gaara's skin, it had been so soft and smooth to the touch, like a baby's skin. The thought made Naruto grimace, as he looked down at his hand he could see a small smear of precum on the fingertips, and he suddenly felt guilty. Because it had only been a couple of days since he had met Gaara, normally with someone Naruto's age and experience it took less time, but he had to keep reminding himself that Gaara was a virgin and despite the redhead's comments earlier, Naruto knew he wasn't ready for any of this.

"Hey guys…" He watched Pein, Neji and Gaara turn to stare back at him questioningly, he looked up from his hand and smiled, "I need to wash my hands why don't you take Gaara with you to the dining room."

Pein gave him a knowing smirk, but otherwise did say anything about why Naruto needed to wash his hands, which for Naruto's normally promiscuous minded older brother it was a miracle in itself, "Sure," Pein lay a leisurely arm across Gaara's shoulder and pulled him away an in the direction of the dining room."

Gaara looked at him in confusion, Naruto could tell that the younger boy wanted to stay, but Naruto knew he couldn't think about his problem with if the problem was in the same room with him. He watched as Pein pulled him away and sighed, this relationship wasn't turning out as he had hoped, already.

Neji was the only one to pause a moment while both Pein and Gaara walked ahead, he seemed worried, which was understandable since he knew more about Naruto's past (the exception being Sasuke) than anyone else, "Are you ok?"

"Sure," Naruto let out a small smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, that seemed almost dead in contrast, "I just need a little time to myself is all."

"ARE YOU COMING HONEY BUCKET?" Neji turned to glare at Pein over his shoulder, who having noticed his boyfriend's absence, chose to yell-unlike a normal person-from across the room.

'Sometimes I wish he had a button so I could turn him off,' Neji thought.

Naruto let out a laugh in response to his older brother's outburst, subtle his brother was not, "I think the living raging hormone is calling."

"Yeah," Neji turned back to look at him and rolled his eyes in response, "But that doesn't mean your out of the woods mister…" he poked Naruto roughly in the shoulder, "I know something is bothering you and it has to do with that little show we stumbled upon in the hallway, so you better spill soon about it."

"Nothing happened," Naruto rubbed a hand through the back of his hair nervously, "You just imagining things," he laughed nervously hoping Neji would leave the subject alone.

It didn't work, "Idiot!" Neji flicked him on the forehead.

"GOD… will you stop that!" Naruto rubbed at the 'now' sore area.

"Not if your not going to listen," Neji flicked him again for good measure, "I know whatever happened back there spooked you," Neji really was too damn perceptive for his own good.

"It was nothing," Naruto held up his hands placatingly when Neji moved to flick him again, "I just think I fucked up is all… are you happy?"

Lowering his hand, Neji eyed Naruto suspiciously a moment, "What do you mean?"

Naruto's cheek turned a bright red, rubbing at the area nervously, before leaning close, "Because he's a fucking kid," he whispered frantically in Neji's ear.

Neji's eyes narrowed a bit, thoughtfully, "I'll admit its strange that your dating someone Kyuubi's age, I mean when you were that old you dating girls in college so I fail to see what the problem is, I mean its not like he's a complete virgin…" at the odd look on Naruto's face he grimaced, "Are you serious…" his eyes widened in shock, "holy shit!" Really the idea shouldn't be ridiculous, but it couldn't be healthy for someone with Naruto's knowledge to be dating someone that inexperienced.

"Also he…" Naruto coughed awkwardly, "He's Kankurou's little brother."

Neji's eyes widened impossibly wide at that admission, "PUPPIT BOY?" he looked back in the direction Pein had left, worried that the older boy might have heard the news, before grabbing a hold of Naruto's arm and pulling him into the nearest empty room, before shutting the door, "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"No but I might be deaf now," Naruto rubbed at his abused ears, Neji could be a real screamer sometimes, it was another reason why his parent's had installed silent wall panels in Pein's room.

"Ha ha ha," Neji clearly wasn't amused, and he started poking Naruto in the chest again, "Have you lost your mind, what if Kankurou saw you with him, what do you think he would say about you dating his innocent little brother?" Naruto barely opened his mouth to answer before Neji interrupted him, all the while still poking him, "He'd probably flay the skin from your still live body before hacking you to pieces!"

Naruto moved away from Neji before his fingers could cause more bruising, "I didn't know he was Kankurou's brother, he doesn't even look like him!" Neji's eyes narrowed and he began to pursue Naruto as the younger boy tried to back away, "I swear!" Naruto raised his hands pleadingly, "Hell he even showed up after our first date and he seemed fine with it…"

"What?" Neji paused in his tracks, remembering the talk he had with Sasuke regarding the little gothic bitch invading his territory.

"I know it sounds weird," Naruto stopped walking away when he noticed Neji wasn't pursuing, hopefully Neji was in a more listening mood now, "I thought so too when he said Sasuke had called him because Gaara said he needed a ride…"

"Sasuke…" Neji's mind just when into melt down at that bit of news, he's idiot of a best friend had failed to mention that little tidbit of knowledge, and he mentally planned to berate Sasuke later for it. How stupid could the Uchiha be, not telling him that Naruto's latest conquest just happened to be his ex's brother. The same ex that had dated Naruto for over a year, being the blond's longest romantic relationship to date, and had almost moved in with him and Sasuke.

"You know every since the breakup I thought everything was cool when he started dating Kiba… well considering we haven't gotten in a fight for months, so I was sort of glad he took to the idea of me dating his brother so easily…"

"Really," Neji grimaced in pain, while rubbing at his forehead to ease his sudden migraine coming on at the news. He had a feeling Kankurou probably hadn't gotten over the shock of seeing the two together, and was probably devising a plan to destroy Naruto at the moment.

This really had to be one of the most fucked up romantic triangles Neji had ever heard of. He could hear Naruto continue talking, explaining why there wasn't a problem, but at the moment (for sanities sake), Neji was trying to block it out.

Neji's mental note: #1 kick Sasuke's ass for lying to him, #2 Lock Naruto and Sasuke in a cell together without food and water till the retards confess, #3 take a vacation in a mental hospital since it was the only safe place Pein couldn't reach him for sex since he definitely needed to mentally calm down after all this shit.

"Ok stop right there," Neji held up a hand and mercifully Naruto quieted down, easing the throbbing in his head a bit, "I am not telling you, to not date Gaara, but…" This time he glared at Naruto with arm raised and ready to strike, "I don't think Kankurou is as cool as you think about the relationship, so I think you better talk to him before this gets serious. Also you better give that damn kid some sex-free room… because if he is still a virgin at that age, having done nothing till meeting you, you might as well end up scaring him for life if you break up with him!" He poked Naruto again in the shoulder to emphasize his point, "So no more snogging, touching, molesting or even blowing till then mister or I will physically tie you up into a room till Gaara's 18."

Naruto tried to contain the smile in response to Neji's comment; sometimes he understood what his older brother found so cute about Neji, his protective streak, "As god is my witness I shall never fornicate again!"

Apparently Neji wasn't impressed by his Scarlet O'Hara impersonation, "That's not funny Naruto, you've had enough failed relationships to know when its not ok to push somebody." Ok maybe that last comment had gone too far, he could see Naruto's face suddenly go blank.

"Are you trying to say I'm the one who fucked up all my relationships?"

"No," 'Fuck,' Neji mentally flinched, 'He had just put his foot in it there', "I didn't mean it like that."

He could see the hurt fill Naruto's eyes, "I think I need to go…" Naruto took off in the direction of the nearest door without turning to look at Neji once.

"Shit Naru I'm sorry that's not what I…"

Naruto stopped and turned to look over his shoulder at Neji, once he grabbed a hold of the doorknob, "What did you mean… it's the truth isn't it?" and with that he left the room, banging the door closed in the process.

Neji knew he had fucked up royally, bringing up Naruto's past relationships. He knew, from Pein talking to him about it, just how much Sasuke had hurt him and that the fear that he might be rejected was the main reason all of the Naruto's relationships since 'the birthday incident' had all gone down the toilet. So it hadn't been entirely Sasuke's fault that they had disintegrated, but it also wasn't entirely Naruto's fault, if only Sasuke had been smart enough, he would tell Naruto the truth about that night so they both could move forward and stop hurting.

As if being summoned, their was a gentle knocking on the door, Neji didn't need to know who was on the other side, since Pein always tended to have a habit of showing up at the moment Neji needed him most.

"Sweet Cheeks you in there?"

Neji found himself at a loss of words, and it didn't help that the pounding in his head was getting worse. He didn't know what to say to his boyfriend to make the situation seem less worse than it was.

The door opened with a squeak and he saw Pein peek at him sympathetically from behind the door, "I saw Naru leave in a hurry… what happened?"

"Nothing…" Neji could feel tears gathering in his eyes, and he tried to control the tremor in his voice, "Like an ass I just upset him…" He heard the door close a moment later and arms move to encircle him from behind, pulling him back into Pein's warm embrace.

"It can't be that bad," Pein rested his head gently on top of Neji's head, rubbing the area slightly with his chin, "You know Naru can't hold a grudge," his tone turned briefly angry, "that bastard Sasuke is proof of that."

Neji turned in Pein's arms, so that he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend's middle, "I fucked up bad… by pretty much saying that he instigated the loss of his own relationships." He felt Pein freeze a bit in surprise, and moved to look up at his boyfriend in worry that the older boy would be mad at him too, "I didn't mean it like that…"

Pein smiled lovingly down at Neji before leaning down to kiss at his wet cheeks, "I know you didn't mean it like that baby," he rested his forehead against Neji's, rubbing it lightly, "Naru just needs time to cool down, but for right now, I think we better tell everyone he left before they start worrying."

Nodding his head in agreement, Neji pulled away far enough to stare Pein in the eye again, "Your know when your not trying to get into my pants every few seconds you really can be a sweetheart sometimes."

Pein laughed, "Only sometimes?" he winked.

The action made Neji grin, "Ok maybe just a little more than sometimes," he stood up and kissed Pein softly on the mouth.

Pein lifted him up by the waist and deepened the kiss by sticking his tongue deeply inside Neji's mouth to thoroughly taste the area, he really could never get enough of his boyfriend's sweet taste, "Ah…" he pulled away briefly to give Neji a soft smile, "That reminds me… I wanted to give you something."

"Something?" Neji looked up at Pein dazedly, wondering why he had stopped the kissing just when it was getting good.

"Yeah," Pein Grinned as he put Neji down, only to kneel down on one leg as he looked happily up at the surprised look in his boyfriend's eyes, "I had intended to do this at dinner, but now's a good time as any…" he pulled out a tiny black box from within his back pocket and held it up like an offering to Neji.

Neji was at a loss for words as he stared down at the box, "That better not be a condom… cause that's too elaborate a way to ask for sex."

The comment made Pein laugh, "No," he shook his head, "But that can be up for discussion later," and he waggled his brows.

"Pervert," Neji smiled down at Pein as he grabbed a hold of the box and opened it with shaky hands. Inside rested a simple platinum band in dark blue velvet with a continuous line of small diamonds encircling the center.

"I know its borderline girly, but I wanted to get you something nice…" Neji found himself speechless again, as he watched Pein hesitantly place the ring on his finger, "I know we can't technically get married in Japan yet, but with the law changing about accepting marriages made outside the country, I figured we could get married in Canada and…"

"YES!!!" Neji tackled Pein onto the floor and started kissing him all over his face like an over eager puppy.

"Well it's about time!" both Neji and Pein turned to look towards the door, where they could see Minato standing with his arms crossed and a huge smile on his face, "But you really should have waited for your mom to see this… she really won't forgive you for excluding her."

"Exclude me from what?" Kushina came and peeked around the corner of the door and inside the room, only to break out in a squeal of excitement, "Thank god! But Pein honey, I thought you were going to wait for dinner?"

Pein laughed while hugging Neji close, "It couldn't wait."

Kushina looked around the room with a frown on her face, "Where's Naruto, I thought he was in here with you?"

Neji's face darkened a bit as he looked away, feeling like the worst type of person at that moment, despite the fact that Pein had just proposed to him, "He's not here…"

"Where could he have gone?"

A half hour later, in another part of the town, Naruto stood staring at familiar solid oak door in front of him and he could feel his heart racing like crazy in his chest. Naruto always wondered why he found himself returning to the one person who could always break his heart, but he was the only one that understood him best. With that last thought in his mind, Naruto knocked on the door.


	11. Chapter 11

While I was working on 'Do Over' I found myself writing the next chapter of 'Sweet Tooth' and unlike previous chapters this will have ANGST but no humor... so this is sort of a warning.

Don't worry more humor and good things will happen, please be patient, and just think of this as the necessary evil till it gets to the good stuff.

Pein: *grins* like sex

Neji: *glares* excuse me

Pein: X3 Hot steamy cosplaying bunny sex

Neji: *smacks* perv...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (lucky SOB) 

Sweet Tooth-Chapter 11 by KitsuneFun 

The door swung open slightly under Naruto's fist, letting off a squeaking sound as he gently pushed it in. It wasn't unusual for Sasuke to shut the door completely to their apartment, especially if the phone started to ring and he needed to answer it quickly. Their was a faint sound of voices and music coming from the direction of the living room, it sounded a bit like a party was going on. But since Naruto knew how anti-social Sasuke really was, he assumed his best friend was actually watching one of those random low-budget teenage comedies he liked to watch.

Peeking around the corner, at the end of the hallway, Naruto almost laughed as he spotted Sasuke sitting upside down on the couch with his head over the side while randomly eating some popcorn he had placed in a large bowl on the floor next to his head.

Unlike Naruto who was still dressed in his uniform from work, the Uchiha was currently wearing an old Southpark t-shirt that said, "Respect Me Bitch!" along with a pair of old army green cargo shorts and his hair was partially smashed by the edge of the couch making it appear like he had strait hair.

It wasn't the first time Naruto had seen Sasuke sit in that position, and he often wondered if the other boy didn't get a nasty head rush when he eventually did sit up. Naruto opened his mouth to announce his presence to Sasuke when he was interrupted by his own voice coming from the TV set.

"I love you Sasuke!" Naruto watched himself jump on an unsuspecting Sasuke who was trying to contain the blush on his face. It was a video taken prior to the birthday incident, during a backyard BBQ at his family's house and Sasuke had just surprised him with an unreleased copy of a game that wasn't set to appear in Japan till next week. Apparently a fellow student who had been working shifts with Sasuke at night at the hospital, where he worked as an intern, also had a part time job at the local game store, and despite it being against the game company's memo, had given Sasuke the game under the pretext that the Uchiha would not say a word about how he got the got the game while working the next overnight shift for him while he went on an anniversary date with his girlfriend.

It had been that incident that had convinced Naruto to finally confess to Sasuke, even though it had taken him a month later, during the Uchiha's birthday party to finally do it. The memory made Naruto's heart throb painfully in his chest, and he rubbed at the area, hoping for the pain to go away along with the memories. Naruto suddenly wished he hadn't decided to go home.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto opened his mouth to tell Sasuke that it didn't matter (thinking the Uchiha had hear him come in an was addressing him); after all it hadn't been Sasuke's fault that he hadn't felt the same way about Naruto. That was until he realized that Sasuke hadn't noticed his presence at all and was in fact talking to his likeness on the screen.

The Uchiha had flipped over backwards and was currently kneeling down in front of the big screen TV they owned. Sasuke had paused the video on a picture of himself smiling and hugging Naruto close. The brunette touched the screen softly, trailing a finger down the side of the blond's cheek on the screen, Naruto unconsciously rubbed at the same area, feeling his heart beat faster at the look of longing on his best friend's face.

"I know I should let you be with someone that will make you happy… but I feel jealous and want to keep you all to myself like before." The brunette leaned in and kissed the screen making Naruto blush.

Still unaware of the other boy's presence, Sasuke continued to talk, and Naruto found himself unable to speak yet eager to hear what his best friend would say next, he wasn't disappointed, "Naruto…" The Uchiha sighed and laid his forehead against the screen, rubbing it a bit, "I was so scared when you confessed to me… thinking you were joking, I lied and told you and everyone there that you disgusted me when I wanted nothing more than to take you in my arms… its killing me how much I hurt you… am still hurting you."

Naruto could see tears gathering in Sasuke's eyes and he almost moved to comfort him, but what the Uchiha said next made him freeze in his tracks, "I am trying to ignore the fact that your interested in that stupid Goth punk… when I want to get rid of him like I did the rest of those idiots who thought they were worthy of you…"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Turning from the TV, Sasuke looked up in horror at Naruto's enraged face, as he stood visibly trembling with his fists clenched and his blue eyes glaring fire down at Sasuke.

"Naruto…" surprised, Sasuke jumped to his feet and tried to confront Naruto, hoping to distract the blond from what he might have overheard, "what are you doing here?"

"You son of a bitch," Naruto pushed Sasuke against the couch, he could have easily used any of his judo moves to knock out the brunette, but he wanted Sasuke conscious if he expected to get any answers out of him, "What do you mean you got rid of the others, what did you mean?"

Suddenly at a loss for words, all Sasuke could do was stare in shock as Naruto's eyes started to turn red and tears started to form in his eyes, even while being angry at Sasuke, he could tell the blond had been hurt by what he had just confessed.

"I convinced those other men and women to leave you…"

Sasuke tried to get up but Naruto pushed him back down again, "Aren't you satisfied that you humiliated me?" Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but Naruto beat him to it, "NO! Don't say a word, you asshole… I would never have given you another chance to be my 'Best' friend if I knew that you were going to use it to make sure I would never be happy again."

Naruto turned, ready to leave, and Sasuke knew in his heart that if he didn't do something in that moment, he would never see Naruto again, "No… Naruto stop!" He grabbed a hold of the blond from behind, trapping Naruto within the circle of his arms.

"Idiot… I did it because I love you and I couldn't stand seeing you with anyone other than me!"

"Let go," Naruto struggled in Sasuke's hold, trying to get loose.

"Not until you listen to me," Sasuke held on as tight as he dared, not wanting to let go, but also trying to not hurt Naruto in the process, "I love you," Sasuke moved his head to the side, when Naruto tried to head butt him, "I love you… please…" Sasuke throat felt tight with emotion, "please don't leave me…"

Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breath on his neck and he unconsciously shivered as he tried to slowly digest what Sasuke was telling him, "You said gay people disgusted you… that I disgusted you…"

"It was a lie…" Sasuke turned Naruto around within the circle of his arms so he could stare into the blond's eyes, he wanted to show the blond he was serious. Naruto's eyes were bloodshot and the normally tranquil blue was almost purple in color, and their was such pain hidden in their depths, that it broke Sasuke's heart to know he had been the one to put it there.

"I know I don't have any right to say this now… but it's the truth Naruto, I love you," Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto softly on both cheeks, "I love you," he kissed the corner of his eyes, where a trail of tears could be seen, "I love you," Naruto let out a pained whimper in response, and Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto softly on the mouth, "I would die without you."

"Sasuke…" Naruto let out a moan as Sasuke continued to lay soft kisses everywhere. This was wrong, he could feel it in his gut, but Naruto could never deny the fact that this had been what he had always wanted, right?

"I can't do this…" Shaking his head, Naruto pushed pathetically at Sasuke's chest, hoping to pull away since he wanted time to think.

"Yes you can," Sasuke growled out, he was angry that Naruto was trying to deny his feelings.

Pulling Naruto close, Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto aggressively, forcing his tongue past Naruto's lips, while avoiding the blond's teeth as he kissed him deeply. Hoping to convince him with actions where words were failing, Naruto let out a cross between a moan and a grunt in response, as Sasuke continued to aggressively explore the depths of his mouth, sucking and giving little nibbles, like the Uchiha couldn't get enough of the other boy's taste.

Partially closing his eyes, Naruto almost allowed his body to give in to the sensations that Sasuke was giving, but he quickly remembered why they were in that position in the first place. An image of Gaara's hurt face suddenly came to his mind and he forcefully tried to again push Sasuke away from him, but the Uchiha held him tightly within the circle of his arms-afraid to let Naruto go.

"You bastard," Naruto rubbed his forearm against his lips, as he tried to ignore the naked desire he could see in Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto…" Sasuke tried to get the blond to face him, but Naruto deliberately looked away, since he couldn't ignore the truth of what Sasuke had done to him. All of those relationships (including Gaara) had meant nothing to the Uchiha-Naruto's feeling-had meant nothing. If Sasuke could easily ignore something so important, as another person's feelings, who was to say that he wouldn't do it again?

Keeping his head down, Naruto ignored the other boy's dark an intense gaze, as he tried to speak reason with Sasuke, "I need some space to think and I can't do that with you here…"

"No," Sasuke growled under his breath, annoyed, he grabbed a hold of Naruto's chin and forcefully pulled it up. He could see the confusion and hurt swirling with the blue depths of Naruto's eyes, and Sasuke wanted nothing more than to alleviate that pain, "You can't ignore this, I love you Naruto… nothing can change that."

"Sasuke… I…" Naruto opened his mouth, hoping to speak reason to his best friend.

"What the fuck is this?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned in surprise to see Kankurou standing in the doorway wearing grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt, the older boy was currently without his normal theater makeup on and he had an enraged look on his face.

"I came here to talk to you about your relationship with my baby brother and I find you making out with Sasuke, is this some sort of joke?"

Naruto could feel his heart begin to pound in fear, this wasn't what he had wanted to happen, "This isn't what it looks like…"

"It is," Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled his back flush against his chest, "I tried to warn your brother… it's not my fault he was too stupid to listen." 

to be continued...

*ducks the various objects thrown in her direction*


	12. Chapter 12

So I found myself finishing another chapter of 'Sweet Tooth' mainly because I had almost finished it before I submitted the survey asking about which story I should update next. Also since I do my own editing there might be some errors, if I catch them I promise to fix them, or if you find them please tell me and I will correct it.

Mainly this chapter is about what was happening with Gaara around the time Naruto and Neji were talking. I know alot of you were pissed at what Sasuke did and he will be getting some 'just' deserts later, but for now I am posting what I wanted mentioned before then, so please enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (lucky SOB)

PS I know that Naruto's dad's name is Minato not Arashi 'now' but when I first started doing this story I had called him Arashi so in order to not break character unfortunately I am not changing it, thanks.

As always comments are appreciated, plus Itachi will feed you cookies in sparkling daisy dukes if you do :D

Itachi: yes... wait WHAT!

something wrong?

Itachi: I thought we agreed Pein or Naruto... hell I might even take Kyuubi cause if you squint your eyes 'just so' he sorta looks like either of them... but why Me?

well since I can't humiliate Sasuke and you sorta look like him too...

Itachi: god T_T I get no respect~

In another galaxy far far away or just in the Uzumaki dining room at the same time as the previous chapter...

A few minutes had passed since Pein had escorted Gaara to the dinner table. The older boy had gone back to check up on Neji and Naruto, both his parents had followed, one after the other, leaving Gaara sitting next to an annoyed Kyuubi. It was clear by the table overflowing with spaghetti with meatballs, salad and garlic bread in giant bowls big enough to wash a small child in that the Uzumaki clan clearly loved their food, it was almost too much, Gaara worried that he might end up with a stomach ache by the end of the night.

Closing his eyes and leaning back in the elegantly padded and wooden dining-room chair, Gaara thought back to what happened in the hallway, between him and Naruto and his thin lips stretched into a small smile of happiness. Just remembering the intensity of Naruto's soft yet firm mouth moving expertly on top his, that hot breath against his neck, sending shivers down his spine, those strong large hands rubbing the length of his body, sending pleasurable tingles in areas that had never felt those sensations before, it was so intense that Gaara's member still throbbed from the ache of having those ghost-like hands touching the tip of his penis.

Unconsciously let out a moan, Gaara wiggled a bit in his seat to alleviate the need in his pants, but the feeling only seemed to intensify with the slight movement. He heard an exasperated sounding snort from the side, opening his eyes, Gaara turned his head in that direction and glared at the youngest Uzumaki, Kyuubi, who sat with his arms crossed and looking at Gaara like he was insane, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed at the thinly veiled scorn in that question, "That's none of your business."

"Really," Kyuubi leaned close with a disgusted smirk on his face, "I hope you don't think Naruto is serious about you," he looked Gaara slowly up and down with a sneer, "Because their isn't anything I see that could be possibly interesting past a pity fuck."

Gritting his teeth, against saying something nasty and starting another fight, Gaara purposely ignored Kyuubi and hoped that whatever was keeping everyone wouldn't take much longer; he especially hoped to see Naruto soon. Another smile threatened the edges of Gaara's mouth, as he 'again' thought of Naruto, and he found himself feeling embarrassed over feeling slightly giddy, it was strange how much the older boy affected him.

"What are you so happy about?" Gaara's thoughts were interrupted again by Kyuubi's angry voice cutting in, "God I don't know why Naruto is even with you… its sick."

"That's none of your business," Gaara turning in his seat, facing Kyuubi, he was tired of idiot always messing with him, "You can't stop me from seeing him!"

"Really!" Kyuubi turned in his seat till he was facing Gaara, "Because I don't think you do," he crossed his arms and leaned back against his chair, "For example, let me ask you a question?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "I don't need to answer any questions…"

"I'm trying to be honest freak… if you're not scared, you should be able to answer them."

"Fine," Gaara was sick and tired of playing Kyuubi's games, if it would get him to shut up, he would gladly answer whatever questions the idiot had, "Go for it."

An evil smirk covered Kyuubi's mouth, "And be honest…" he leaned close so he could whisper what it was he was curious about, "Have you ever kissed anyone… and I don't mean like a family member giving you a peck on the cheek?

Gaara looked at Kyuubi like he was nuts, "What the hell!"

"You said you would answer my question."

A disgusted look came over Gaara's face, but he answered anyways, "Naruto was my first…"

Kyuubi let out a loud bark-like laugh, as he tried not to laugh at Gaara's lack of experience, "Oh my god you're a total virgin!"

"Shut up," Gaara pushed at him, he was beyond annoyed at this point, and "I don't see where it should matter to you whether or not I have kissed anyone before."

"Oh but you're wrong," Kyuubi gave Gaara a knowing smile, "Because I can tell you right now why you and my brother will never work."

A part of Gaara didn't give a shit about what Kyuubi was hinting at, if Naruto didn't say anything about his lack of experience what did Gaara have to worry about, but a small part of him still wondered what Kyuubi was hinting at, "What do you mean?"

"Just that…" Kyuubi picked at an imagined piece of dirt under his finger nail, "You have nothing in common, and if you can't hold his interest sexually," he looked at Gaara pointedly, "the best relationship you can hope to have with Naruto is friendship because he despite being the nicest one of us (even he can admit that) has had sex since he was 16, how long do you think it will take for Naruto to find someone else to have sex with while he waits for you to be ready… that is if he is will to wait that long."

"You probably right," Gaara remembered seeing a brief glimpse of guilt on Naruto's face before he had left to go to the dining-room with Pein while Naruto and Neji talked, and he couldn't help but wonder just how many people Naruto had been with before him, and if his lack-of experience was being compared each time they kissed, "but I'm not ready to give him up," Gaara got up from his seat, intent on going to look for Naruto, when he accidentally slipped on a meatball that had fallen from one of the bowls and onto the floor near his chair and started to fall backwards, "Ah~"

"GAARA!" Kyuubi moved without thinking about why he did it, quickly catching Gaara before he could hit his head against the table or chair, "Watch where your going… idiot…" He found himself staring awkwardly into blue-green eyes, 'Was it odd that he never noticed how pretty Gaara's eyes were before?' Kyuubi found himself looking curiously at Gaara's face, finding himself oddly captivated by the vulnerable-looking boy in his arms, Kyuubi especially found himself being drawn to the other boy's lips that were slightly parted and panting a bit from the adrenaline rush of almost falling.

"So you like my brother that 'Much' huh…" Kyuubi found himself leaning down close to Gaara's face, within centimeters of touching his pinkish beige tinted lips, Kyuubi could feel Gaara's light gasping breath touch the outside of his mouth and Kyuubi found himself hypnotized by the site and feel (at least that's what he would admit later) as he swooped down and softly kissed those lips.

The feeling of those warm slightly chapped lips on his own, sent a tingle of excitement up his spine and Kyuubi found himself moving to suckle and nibble on Gaara's lips, eager for more. When the redhead let out a gasp of surprise at the kiss, Kyuubi moved to pierce through those lips to taste the inside of Gaara's mouth. The redhead's mouth tasted faintly-of some sort-of candy that Kyuubi couldn't recognize, but the more he kissed, delved into and explored that sweet tasting mouth, Kyuubi quickly found himself becoming addicted.

Feeling slightly dazed, Kyuubi pulled away briefly, in order to inhale some oxygen, and he found himself unable to look away from his former enemy. All Kyuubi could do was stare down at him in awe, and it seemed Gaara was feeling as dumbstruck as Kyuubi since he continued to stare up at the taller boy like he was some rare fantastical species.

The site of his enemy looking so soft and inviting seemed funny to Kyuubi and he found his lips stretching into a large grin, so reminiscent of Naruto, it made the redhead's stomach churn in guilt as he realized who he had just made out with.

But Kyuubi was never someone to learn caution, "So how do I compare?" Kyuubi found himself asking, with a smirk, as he moved to kiss those lips again, but Kyuubi quickly found himself punched in the face and pushed away from the redhead and onto his back.

"Don't touch me," Gaara let out a growl in anger, whipping at his lips in disgust (as he came out of his shock), Gaara could feel his body start to shake with suppressed emotion, finding himself unable to move, torn between running away and trying to get home without bus fare or punishing Kyuubi. Gaara was somewhat surprised by the fact that a very small part of him didn't want to leave, "Just stay the hell away from me!" he yelled moving backwards in order to distance himself as far away from Kyuubi as possible.

Kyuubi licked awkwardly at his now split lip, as he sat up he eyed Gaara cautiously, it was clear his former rival was somewhat traumatized by what had happened between them since the redhead was currently cowering against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chin and Gaara had taken to burying his face inside the circle of his arms that were folded on top of his knees.

"Gaara…" Kyuubi was worried; it wasn't like the 'Monster' to act so timid, 'Why wasn't he fighting him' Kyuubi thought, reaching out in order to touch Gaara, hoping to remedy what he had done, not that Kyuubi regretted for a moment kissing Gaara-in fact-he hoped to do so again in the future when the redhead was ready for it.

"Ah there you are Gaara… Kyuubi…" It was Kushina, she paused in the doorway leading upstairs in order to take in the odd site of her youngest son laying on his knees and staring over at Gaara like a hurt puppy who had just been scolded by his master, "Did something happen… Gaara?"

Gaara lifted his head to stare at Kushina, there were tears in his eyes and his face was a blotchy shade of red, "Ma'am," his body was still shaking, "Is Naruto busy cause I think I need a ride home," Gaara's voice sounded weak even to his own ears, the site made Kushina worry.

Figuring somehow what had happened had a little or maybe a lot to do with Kyuubi, especially since what had happened recently at school, Kushina planned to talk to her son later about it, but for now she decided to help Gaara, "Sorry hon," using her thumb, she gave him a sympathetic smile while pointed over her shoulder in the direction of the front door, "He left a while ago… but if you like I can give you a ride?"

'He left…' Gaara looked helplessly in the direction Kushina pointed, hoping she was wrong and that Naruto would come in at any moment.

Gaara hadn't realized how long he had sat staring at that door without a word until he felt hands on his shoulders shaking him slightly, "Gaara," he looked into the concerned eyes of Naruto's mother and he felt his eyes burning-ready to tear up again, "What happened… tell me?" It felt nice that Naruto's mother was so concerned for his welfare, but if Naruto wasn't there, Gaara didn't have a way to find the other boy to see assuage his fear and he found all he wanted to do now was leave.

Gaara was still thinking about what Kyuubi had said and the kiss that followed, and he felt disgusted with himself because he had liked the kiss enough to forget about Naruto.

Shaking his head, "No," Gaara got shakily to his feet, and faced the ground, "Please just take me home…" Even his voice sounded weak.

Kushina didn't need to hear anything more, worried about the younger boy, she put her arm around Gaara and pulled him gently in the direction of the front door, turning only briefly to look over at Kyuubi with an disappointed look on her face, "You mister are grounded indefinitely till this is sorted out!" and with that she left, half carrying Gaara out the doorway.

Feeling suddenly helpless, all Kyuubi could do was watch them go, wondering why only kissing Gaara had cause the boy to loose it. Hearing the door slam, Kyuubi let out a curse, rising to his feet "It was just a stupid kiss…"

"A kiss huh…"

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed as they turned to regard his oldest brother who had just came in-or maybe he had been there all along and only 'now' had decided to speak. The older boy was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and was looking at Kyuubi thoughtfully, while Kyuubi could only look at him with contempt, "It's none of your business Pein."

"Really?" Pein pushed away from the wall and walked over to Kyuubi till he was standing directly in front of his brother. Both Neji and Arashi were watching them silently from the doorway, "Because from what I can gather," he leaned down till his nose was almost touching Kyuubi's, "You picked one hell of a time to decide to come out of the closet."

The comment made Kyuubi clench his jaw in anger, 'it was none of his brothers business who he did and didn't see,' not that what Pein said wasn't the truth, but he didn't need to be lectured by someone who got a hard-on just staring at clowns, "I don't have to tell you anything," he ignored the comment about his being gay, since he had never admitted to liking any other guys other than maybe Gaara, who looked a little like a girl himself with all that eyeliner. Also just remembering how his mouth felt against his, and the sweet taste, Kyuubi realized with some surprise just how much he wanted to kiss the redhead again (which was a lot).

The slap Kyuubi received should have been expected though, "What the hell were you thinking kissing Naruto's date… did you forget what our brother has been through?" Kyuubi found he couldn't say anything about that, especially since he knew he was in the wrong, but he still found himself oddly not caring, "At least look a little guilty… normal person would have the decency to look somewhat upset about what just happened… especially to our brother!"

Kyuubi finally focused on Pein then, even he was surprised by his next words, "I can't decide whether it's wrong or not since I think I might like Gaara… a lot."

Pein slapped him again, this time on the other cheek (and no not that one), "Snap out of it... you can't just be thinking about your johnson all the time." (you have the right to let your jaw drop since Pein 'did' actually just say that, and no hell hasn't frozen over)

"Funny coming from someone who thinks about nothing, but sex!" Beyond pissed, Kyuubi pushed passed Pein and raced out the door, determined to find Gaara and set things strait.


	13. Chapter 13

I am sorry for the long update. Hopefully this abnormally long chapter will make up for it. I am currently in college at the moment so it seems to be taking up a lot of my time, but despite that, I felt compelled to write this chapter. Some people might call this chapter fate, especially with how both parts end, others might wonder who the hell the professor is? and all I will say in response is that if you can guess who it is I will personally write any one-shot of your choosing (it will not be obvious, trust me). Also their is a bit of Gaara's past with other people explained here, which I hope doesn't seem confusing, but it was important to note since Gaara does have issues that might cause conflict later. As for now, please enjoy the new chapter, I would love to hear your comments (good or bad... hopefully good) and maybe more on what you would like to see coming up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (lucky SOB, because if I did Sasuke would not be the douche-bag he has turned out to be in the current chapters)

'Sweet Tooth Chapter 13' by KitsuneFun.

If he had been braver, then this situation might not have happened. Naruto was feeling emotionally unstable. He could feel the erratic beating of Sasuke's heart against his back, held firmly as he was by his friend's hands wrapped securely around his chest. It was oddly comforting to Naruto, that he couldn't feel their bottom halves touching. It wouldn't help matters to feel a-no doubt-hard erection against the cleft of his cheeks. Not that Naruto was interested in sex at the moment with anyone, even though technically he had gone without for a couple of months; a one-night stand with a random professor at school (that he regretted) having been his last foray into the carnal arts. Just the thought of getting intimate, in particular, with Sasuke seemed the most alarming, the current situation being the reason why.

For the first time in his life, Naruto was at a loss over what to think, vaguely he could still hear Kankurou and Sasuke blatant remarks about his sexual escapades in the background, but the actual words didn't seem to break through the secure wall wrapped loosely around his mind. From a couple feet away, Naruto could dimly see Kankurou' s face moving, it was tinted a bright cherry red and while he appeared to be yelling at the both of them, he seemed to be focusing most of his attention on Sasuke. Naruto found himself staring down again in odd fascination at the two hands clasped securely across his midsection, feeling that heartbeat begin to strum harder against his back till it was almost the only thing Naruto could hear pounding in his ears. It was like a deadened feeling had eclipsed his mind. What Naruto couldn't understand was why, after a year of denying he felt anything other than friendship that Sasuke (the owner of those hands) wasn't shaking with fear over what Naruto's answer might be? Was it because Sasuke already believed with total conviction that Naruto wouldn't turn him down like Sasuke had him (and in a humiliating way)? The thought that his best friend wasn't at least feeling a tiny shred of quilt for all that he had done was unacceptable.

In reaction to these disquieting thoughts, one word managed to break through the haze surrounding Naruto's mind, "Slut!" he could feel the walls cracking as more words eventually broke through, "Mine… Gaara… bastard… User," with a rush the wall collapsed fully, and the loudness of both Kankurou's and Sasuke's voices in tandem finally registered with Naruto's mind, filling him with a tremendous sense of rage, because along with being able to finally hear and understand what was going on, Naruto finally registered who was exactly holding him and why he was in that position in the first place, and the realization only made Naruto angrier.

"Let me go." Naruto managed to say through gritted teeth, he did not know how long he could control the wave of anger filling him, only his teachings in meditation from his mother, managed to keep his emotions in check and held just beneath the surface. Since it wouldn't help matters if he killed either of the two men.

"Naruto's mine… has always been mine, your insignificant little pathetic copycat of a brother was too stupid to realize he shouldn't have gotten between us!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

Maybe it was the realization that he was being ignored like he didn't matter or the fact that he was finally remembering that his best friend had just confessed a few minutes earlier to sabotaging all his relationships for his own selfish feelings, that made Naruto act now; but he quickly grabbed hold of Sasuke's upper arm, then leaning down a bit, he flung the taller boy's body over his shoulder and straight into Kankurou. The sight of two boys falling roughly together in a tangle of awkward limbs was strangely satisfying to Naruto, who decided in that moment, and with absolute clarity, that he wanted nothing to do with either of them.

"Well," Naruto slapped his hands together as though getting rid of some imaginary dust as he walked around the two, ready to leave, "It's time I left you two assholes to go fuck yourselves."

Naruto ignored the twin looks of disbelief leveled in his direction as he headed towards the door, satisfied that he had finally got his point across, if only by a little bit. He didn't expect the arm that suddenly shot out and grabbed hold of his ankle as he attempted to leave, in order to stop him. Naruto was only thankful that the unexpected movement hadn't made him fall, as was the instigator's intention. When he turned to look in its holder's direction, "Sasuke…" he let out an exasperated sigh, roughly pulling his ankle out of the other boy's firm hold, "If you don't stop with this 'Shit' right now, I will kick your ass." The last remark finally succeeded in making Sasuke's face flinch, which was greatly satisfying, considering the other boy's actions till now, "So if you'll please excuse me, I have to physically leave now before I decide that maiming both of you, infuriating assholes, would be a better use of my time than just leaving you two to rot."

Wisely the two instigators remained quiet as Naruto left the apartment, but after closing the door Naruto could hear some yelling coming from inside, ending in something that vaguely sounding like a large booming crash. Normally Naruto might have run back inside to see if anyone was hurt, but considering the pain in his heart hurt worse than anything that could have happened to those two jerks, he decided to leave them be. Letting out another sigh, Naruto quickly headed down the staircase and towards his car that was waiting conveniently out front where he had last parked it. Naruto had considered himself lucky at the time that someone had pulled away just as he was pulling up to the building; otherwise he might have been forced to find a parking space further away, since usually at that time of the day finding a parking space around his apartment complex was practically impossible.

It was comforting to feel the solid presence of metal in his hands as Naruto pulled the door open, slide into the driver's seat and closed the door. After putting on the seatbelt, Naruto pressed his hands against the tough leather of the steering wheel cover, and grabbed it tightly. The faint remains of adrenaline rushing through his system over the recent encounter inside his apartment made his hands shake appallingly. Normally it wasn't in Naruto's nature to stay angry at anyone especially with his best friend, though it had only been barely a couple of minutes since the incident in the apartment, it was taking all his strength to remain seated and not go rushing back up into the apartment and apologize to Sasuke (even though his best friend was entirely in the wrong). Because technically he still loved the bastard, even if it was in Naruto's best interest to never see his backstabbing and in denial asshole of a friend ever again, especially after all the heartbreak Sasuke had put him through over the past year.

`It was a good thing his phone decided to ring, 'Baby Got Back' in that instance otherwise Naruto might have talked himself into going back up into the apartment and doing something he knew he would regret later. Flipping open the phone, he lifted it to his ear and spoke quickly into the receiver as though his life depended on it, "Uzumaki's house of 'Suck Ass' how may the proprietor assist you?" (He wouldn't be himself if he didn't answer the funniest way possible, even though it sounded a bit rough at the time because of recent events)

There was a loud and very district laugh on the other end, in response to his comment, which could only belong to one person, and Naruto wished to all the gods that now wouldn't have been the time this particular bastard had chosen to call him, "Well hello... you," Naruto managed to say pleasantly through he was biting the inside of his cheek as he said it, feeling anything but amiable.

"You," the voice practically purred happily into the phone line, making Naruto shiver slightly in revulsion, "I think perhaps I deserve better Uzumaki, after all we have been through… together," was it Naruto's imagination or did he just hear a wet slurping sound as though the other person had just thoroughly licked their lips, the thought made his whole body shudder in abhorrence.

"Gee… I don't know why you would think otherwise," 'God if he could puke, he would', Naruto thought, wondering what could have ever possessed him to willing sleep with the individual he was currently talking to on the phone… and not just once, but five times.

"Always so coy my delicious little fox," the voice practically dripped with sexual intent, "I dream about you crying out as you lay bent in front of me taking my seed into your greedy little body, crying out for me to go faster…. deeper and it makes me hard just thinking about it."

'No', Naruto thought that wasn't the least bit suggestive. His dick actually twitched in interest, at the man's words, which made Naruto want to curse his traitorous appendage for its actions, "Well…" Naruto tried to swallow to alleviate the suddenly dry texture of his mouth, "You'll have to keep dreaming because when I said that was the last time I meant it."

Another laugh, which made Naruto want to growl in frustration, if the other person wasn't in charge of his grade, he would have hung up by now. It really had been a horrible idea sleeping with his physics professor, even if he was only five years his senior and incredibly good looking, it hadn't been worth it.

"I really hate to bring up… issues…" Naruto knew exactly what 'issues' the asshole was referring to, "especially since I do not want the fact that we've made love to interfere with our working relationship…"

'Damned if he wasn't', Naruto considered, wondering why he had grabbed at any chance to avoid his best friend by answering the phone when he had spent the better part of three months monitoring it for this particular reason, "Nor do I Professor…" the last he said in the bleak hope the other would remember his place, and stop what he was doing.

"Exactly!" the other seemed almost cheerful for a psycho, Naruto had to wonder why he seemed to gravitate to the same type of sadistic individuals, Gaara being the lone exception and that was because he didn't know the other boy well enough to make a correct assumption.

"So that is why…" The bastard continued as if he didn't care about what was going through Naruto's head, which he probably didn't, since this was a long-overdue booty call in the other man's estimation, "I want you to come to my place and if you bring some toys, I might just…" the professor's voice lowered to a husky tone which made his traitorous penis twitch again, "Fuck that delicious ass of yours until your unconscious, can no longer walk and are forced to painfully sit in each and every one of your classes compellingly reminded with every press and luscious twitch of your gloriously used body of how good it felt having me inside you."

'Holy Hell!' Naruto though, getting a very vivid mental image that made him want to moan in need as his member began to harden in his jeans (it had really been too long since he had last had sex), it was only the thought of 'who' he would be doing it with that kept him in check because the extremely high-quality sex was definitely not worth what came after.

"As much as I would love to professor, I can't I…" Naruto tried to think up a valid excuse, really any excuse, to convince the other man that 'now' was really not an appropriate time for balls-to-the-wall sex, "I have to take care of my grandmother… she's sick and doesn't have anyone else to look after her…"

"Really…" Naruto certainly hoped that wasn't doubt he was hearing in the older man's voice, after a moment of fretting over the man calling him out on his ruse, he finally heard the other speak, "Well it cannot be helped if she is in desperate need of your attention…" the last seemed drawn out as though his professor didn't quite believe him, but was humoring him anyways, "But I do hope to see you 'soon' after she is well Uzumaki… and I mean soon." The last was said with an ominous sounding click on the other end, as the other man hung up.

Hearing the sudden abruptness of the other's tone and action could only mean one thing, the professor of all-things-indecent sex was pissed, which more than likely meant that Naruto couldn't delay the inevitable any longer, even if it meant repeating the semester long class with someone else, he had no other choice than to confess the truth to his professor and hope that the college would overlook the lone bad grade the other man would give him in retaliation.

The only bad part of the whole situation was that Naruto would, now, have to visit his grandmother and explain to her why he was crashing at her house for the next few days, in case his professor actually sought proof (which he had done in the past). Which meant that she would not only be cranky about having to stay home rather than going out to gamble and drink with her friends, but that she would more than likely attempt to wheedle out why he was not only not at his apartment, but why Naruto wasn't even at his parents' house which was like a second home to him. After the truth came to light, she might kill Sasuke, harass Neji to tears, beat up his grandfather or all three, and not necessarily in that order. That was provided she could manage to find all the alcohol she had hidden in the house so that her assistant couldn't see it and drink it without the assistant's knowledge before she left. To say his grandmother was eccentric wasn't even breaking the surface, but Naruto was used to it since he was comparable normal in regards to the rest of his family.

With his new destination set, Naruto started the car's engine and put the stick into drive, pulled away from the curve and drove away. Oblivious to the site of a certain bastard watching him go with an evil-almost knowing-smirk on his face.

At the same time and across town.

Even though Gaara was grateful to Kushina for being sympathetic to what had happened to him at her house, Gaara wasn't ready to go home and face his siblings who would want to know about what happened at the house, just yet, so he had asked for the older woman to drop him off in the middle of town so that he could gather his frantic thoughts.

It was Gaara's fault that he wasn't watching where he was going, consumed with thoughts of Kyuubi, the kiss and Naruto… and not necessarily in that order. So he didn't acknowledge the tall body he walked into until it was too late, he only wished that it had happened sooner and with someone he didn't know.

Looking up the first thing he saw was a familiar shade of blue-green eyes, looking down at him in contempt, "Well...well if it isn't the 'little' Monster."

Taking a step back, Gaara stared up at a recognizable, handsome and tanned face framed by jaggedly cut white-blond hair in partial fear, "My fault…" his body began to tremble and he forced himself to move past the muscular boy without saying another word. Hopefully the other would continue to ignore him and he would be free to return home.

"Your right," the other boy quickly grabbed a hold of his upper arm before Gaara could walk away and pulled him back towards his body. He pressed Gaara so close to his body the redhead could feel the sharp metal buttons from the other boy's clothing pressing through his clothes and into his skin painfully (since the older boy preferred to wear buttons on his long black coat with small spikes on them).

"Let me go Suigetsu…" Gaara's mouth began to tremble and he could barely form the words as he pushed frantically at the arm holding him, forgetting his previous fighting experience in his fear. Gaara could still remember the last time the older boy had his hands on him, it hadn't been pleasant, it was one of the reasons he was Leery around other people and tended to get into fights rather than getting close to anyone other than his family (Naruto having been the lone exception).

The taller boy made a tsking noise with his teeth and tongue before leaning down till he was eye to eye with Gaara, "Why would I disrupt our reunion 'little' monster," he used his other hand to caress the surprisingly soft skin of Gaara's cheek before using the edge of his thumb nail to cut into the flesh, scratching the surface roughly, and causing it to bleed, "Especially when we used to have so much fun," the older boy lifted the thumb to his mouth, where he sucked on the drop of blood caught under his nail.

Suigetsu suddenly moved both arms till they were harshly grabbing onto Gaara's ass lifting him up and onto his toes, so that Gaara's penis was aligned with his, then he began to thrust his hips roughly against Gaara's, after every word he spoke, "After all I barely got a taste last time, when all I wanted to do was cause you some pain."

"No… St… stop…" Gaara was terrified, mentally reliving the incident that had forced the principal to suspend the older boy from school, turning Gaara into an introvert. Gaara had hoped that avoiding the delinquent after school and racing towards 'Candy Land' right after the final bell rang instead of staying behind, would have helped him to avoid this situation. He desperately pushed at the hands holding him tightly, praying the other boy would take pity on him and let him go.

"Such fun times," Suigetsu ignored Gaara as usual and took the time to lick at the area, where he had scratched across Gaara's cheek, licking up the blood like a cat slowly with his pierced tongue, making sure to aggravate the tear in the smaller boy's flesh so it could bleed more and cause even more pain to Gaara. At the same time, continuing to thrusting his hips harshly into the redhead's pelvis, "Your blood is as tasty as I remembered too."

"What is it with people not understanding the word 'No'?"

Suigetsu turned to face the person who has spoken only to gap in shock as he came face to chest with an enormous pair of pale breasts, that were partially exposed by a deep V-neck sweater, and were practically thrust into his face, "Wow you should have a license for carrying melons that big lady."

Her chest heaved a bit as the lady sighed, "And apparently there still exists Neanderthals living in the modern world," Suigetsu watched a nicely manicured hand lift his chin so he was staring into a pair of beautiful bright blue eyes set in a stunningly gorgeous older blond woman's face, 'God she must be the poster woman for MILF,' Suigetsu thought while licking his suddenly dry lips. The older lady gave him a peculiar appearing smile before lifting her other hand and punching him directly in the face.

The force was so great that Suigetsu hit the side of the building closest to them, letting go of Gaara in the process as he fell against the firm brick surface in a crumbled mass, "Swith…" Suigetsu gingerly touched his jaw, it felt numb from where the older lady had punched him which made it suddenly difficult for him to talk. Suigetsu was shocked to feel a couple of his teeth had loosened in the impact, and there was blood slowly dribbling down his chin, "Hoof are chu… lathy?"

The blond haired woman gave him a maliciously exultant look, "Your worst nightmare you epic prick," she flipped him the bird before grabbing a hold of Gaara's upper arm and quickly pulling him away from the scene of the crime, since it wouldn't do if the cops saw what happened and decided to put her in jail for hitting a minor, even if it was the minor fault for being a major dick.

"Men," she gave a snort before turning her head to give Gaara a friendly smile, "Can't live with them, can't throw them into a hole full of dirty needles for the rest of their lives for being the bitches they are," the last she said with a laugh that made her blue eyes sparkle in a familiar way to Gaara, though he couldn't seem to place where he had seen eyes like that before.

After their were a good distance away from Suigetsu, Gaara pulled back on the older woman's hand, hoping to leave, "I'm sorry I…"

The woman interrupted him with a loud almost booming laugh, as she stopped and turned to face, "Don't worry I don't hate 'all' men," she gave him a quick perusal, followed by a little wink, making him blush in the process, "In fact I have a grandson around your age… three in total" she shrugged her thin shoulders, "So I do know there is hope for the male species after all or I would have killed them all myself when they were born."

'Crazy,' it was the first word that entered Gaara's mind as he continued to listen to the woman talk in length about her family. Despite her apparent hatred of the male species, Gaara felt an unusual connection with the older woman, like she was someone he should know, but he still couldn't fit the last puzzle together in his mind, "I'm Gaara," he held up a hand in a friendly manner, hoping she wouldn't somehow decide in the process that it would be a good idea to punch him too.

The older lady's mouth tilted into a wide smile that made her eyes sparkle, as she raised her hand and clasped his in a firm shake, "Nice to meet you, Gaara, I'm Tsunade."

Gaara rubbed at his hand once the older woman had pulled her's away, surprised at the strong grip he had received, "I appreciate you helping me back there, but I need to go…"

"Nonsense!" Tsunade gave him a disappointed look, "I am taking you to my house till I can contact your family because I don't want that douche-bag deciding to finish what he started, do you?"

Gaara shook his head, 'no', he didn't know how much safer he would be with the older woman, but since he was reluctant to face Suigetsu again he decided to follow Tsunade to her house, and hopefully get a hold of either Kankurou or Temari soon, so that they could come pick him up at the older woman's house and drive him home (hopefully with nothing bad happening to him in the interim).


	14. Chapter 14 Halloween Prequel

Since Halloween is coming round, and it happens to be my favorite all-time holiday, I thought I would present you guys with a special treat. This story's timeline is set years after the Easter chapter and placed between the time when Sasuke and Naruto still weren't friends again and before the first chapter of Sweet Tooth. Hopefully it explains a little about Naruto's mindset at the time as well as Gaara's. I know that I will be writing another one explaining what happened between Suigetsu and Gaara after this, so I hope you look forward to it, and please enjoy this chapter in the meantime. Mucho Luff and best Halloween wishes

PS Can you guess who the Puppy is?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (though I don't think the bastard deserves it considering what he has done with them lately)

'Sweet Tooth-Halloween Prequel' by KitsuneFun

Personally Naruto didn't care who it was he was kissing since he was practically drunk anyways and convinced that they probably wouldn't remember each other in the morning after the Halloween Party was over at Neji's place, so it really didn't matter, 'plus it could have been worse', Naruto thought as he moaned appreciatively into the kiss, for a moment, when his partner became unusually enthusiastic with grinding his erection into Naruto's leg, 'The Puppy could have been Neji'.

"God your sexy," the brunette mumbled moving his lips sloppily down Naruto's cheek to his ear where he started to tongue it in a very unusually erotic way, almost like the guy was trying to fuck his ear slowly with his tongue, which was oddly hot (though that could have been the inhuman amount of alcohol, that Naruto had consumed earlier, talking) since it matched the jerky fervent movements of his hips.

"Mmmm," Naruto lifted a leg to twine around his partner's hips, pushing his hips up in the process as the other boy's, pressed down. He tried to remember what the guy's name was despite his buzzed thoughts, thinking that the guy might have told him earlier when they were first introduced, but at the moment he was still on a fuzzy-slightly-horny-high and didn't really care so he settled with calling him, "Puppy," because of the stupid dog costume the guy was wearing, "If you say so…"

"Oh yes…" the guy panted a bit as he moved from tonguing Naruto's ear to nuzzling the soft flesh of his neck with his nose slightly, "and you smell so good."

"Do I," Naruto wanted to let out a chuckle, but he held it in since he didn't want to hurt the guys feelings, even if he thought the dumb-ass was ridiculously cheesy considering this encounter didn't mean anything to Naruto, who was already seeing it as a one-night stand.

The guy grabbed hold of Naruto's right hand and pressed it against the juncture of his pants, "That's for my pretty Kitty."

Since Puppy couldn't see his action, Naruto rolled his eyes at the come-on, if he wasn't already horny from the skillful way the guy used his tongue earlier, Naruto would have called the whole thing off right then and there because he didn't need another guy falling in love with him over a simple thing like sex with a stranger.

"Tell you what Puppy…" Naruto moved both his hands towards the other guy's pants and started to quickly unbuckle them, before shoving a hand promptly inside his partner's pants where he proceeded to rub along the other guy's hard shaft that was already wet due to his pre-cum, "This kitty is hungry for a little milk… do you think you can give me all you got."

It was a clear challenge, Naruto had given in a sexy tone, and apparently Puppy had more hormones than brains because he quickly leap onto Naruto's idea like a especially delicious bone, by proceeding to molest him unmercifully. It probably would have concluded with the guy fucking him into the couch they were laying on except the doorbell chose an inconvenient moment to ring.

"Fuck!" Naruto let out an exasperated shout, pulling away from Puppy at the sound, and banging the back of his head against the couch in the process.

"I'm trying," Puppy muttered still playing with the ties on the back of Naruto's black cat suit, having apparently missed the doorbell ringing and thinking Naruto had meant something else entirely (not that Naruto would blame him, but it just proved how much the other guy was definitely not boyfriend material).

Naruto was tempted to ignore the ringing, since he wanted nothing more than to get the sex over with, but he was currently on candy duty to help Neji out at the party, who was currently hosting the Halloween party that was being held a couple rooms away in his parents ballroom. Naruto had assumed this late in the evening with everyone occupied with the party elsewhere that he could have had a fun romp with Puppy, with no one the wiser, before the party was over. However it seemed there was a diehard trick-or-treater on the other side of the main door who didn't care how late it was as long as he got some candy.

"Sorry Puppy," he grabbed the other guy's hands before he could succeed with opening Naruto's costume since he didn't need to mentally scar the trick-or-treater with his nudity, "I promised Neji I would hand out candy," he quickly shuffled from underneath the other boy and rose to his feet to grab the bowl of candy before heading towards the doorway.

Naruto could hear Puppy muttering behind him about the injustices of being interrupted by a stupid kid, though he wasn't about to voice his agreement, even if he felt the other guy was justified in feeling slightly put-out by the odd situation.

Opening the door, Naruto automatically looked down, expecting to see a small kid and not a pair of black combat boots. Looking up a bit farther, Naruto was surprised to see a kid who was about a foot and a half shorter than him and wearing what looked to be a raggedy plaid sheet with two holes cut out for eyes. Whoever it was seemed to fidget in front of him for a moment before holding up a plastic trash-bag, to yell, "Trick or Treat!"

Naruto eyed the bag slightly, his lip twisted and slight snort came out as he suppressed the odd urge to laugh at the person's choice of costume since it wasn't nice to laugh at someone's expense who apparently couldn't afford a better costume and trying their damnedest to still enjoy the holiday with what they had, so instead he attempted to compliment the kid, "Nice costume," giving him a slight smile (after all he might have done the same thing at one time, and only because he had wanted to exert his independence at a young age by attempting to buy his own things and not rely on his parents vast wealth).

Apparently the kid must of thought he was making fun of him instead, since he awkwardly lowered the bag a bit at the comment, and his hands seemed to grip the bag he was holding tighter than normal, "Ah… thanks," it was almost cute how the other bit out the comment.

Naruto's brow also rose a bit in curiosity at the slightly husky-almost-mature tone of the other kid's voice, it was clearly a teenage boy from the tone of the other's voice (though the age escaped him), which made Naruto a bit more curious than normal about the situation and he found himself eyeing the boy slowly up and down trying to image what the other looked like behind the outline of the sheet, "Do I know you?"

The bag lowered a bit more, "No," the boy shook his head a little too quickly, and he seemed to fidget a bit more on his feet the longer he stood in front of Naruto, "look if you don't want to give me the candy, I can just go…"

"Wow…" Naruto's brow rose in astonishment at the surly attitude of the other boy, if he didn't know any better he would swear the other boy was probably embarrassed about trick-or-treating at his age which probably meant he was a bit older than Naruto had first assumed which only made him more curious than before.

Ignoring Puppy, who was still waiting for him in the living room, Naruto stepped outside silently with the candy bowl still in hand while shutting the door behind him, just in case Puppy decided to see what was holding him up, "How old are you kid?"

'The Kid,' flinched at all the attention he was suddenly getting and started to back up, away from Naruto, and ready to run at the least provocation.

Naruto grabbed a hold of the other boy's upper arm before he could get too far off of the front stoop, "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude, I am just a little curious," Naruto tilted his head to the side and gave the other boy a charming smile, that his older brother, Pain had once muttered was a dangerous weapon and that he shouldn't use it unless he wanted to be molested by evil people (Naruto suspected Pain had said it specifically with Sasuke in mind because he still wasn't cool with learning his brother had recently realized he was gay and had thought his best friend would be the first to sully him, only to be denied by the best friend, who apparently didn't want a faggot for a friend).

It seemed to work a bit despite the black cat mask covering half his face because the greenish eyes staring at him seemed to widen and glaze a bit in reaction to the smile, "Ah well…I…" the boy rubbed at his cheek awkwardly, while unconsciously drifting a bit closer to Naruto, "I can't because I don't want people knowing about this at school."

"Really," Naruto continued to look at the boy with his 'cute-look', hoping the boy wouldn't suspect that he was doing it deliberately, "And which school is that?"

"Konoha…" the boy managed to blurt out before quickly covering his mouth in shock, after realizing he had said too much with that one word.

"Konoha?" Naruto leaned forward eagerly, "Do you know Kyuubi?"

The boy's eyes widening again, but this time in horror, which was a clear 'yes' if Naruto ever say one, he opened his mouth to ask about the weird reaction to his brother's name, but the boy quickly spun on his heel and ran away as fast as he could before Naruto could say anything.

Naruto was tempted to run after the boy to convince him that he wouldn't tell on him to Kyuubi (since he figured that was the reason the other boy had run), but he figured it wouldn't work since it seemed the other boy wasn't very trusting towards strangers, so he decided it was in the other boy's best interest if Naruto let him go. Shrugging off the incident for the moment, Naruto reluctantly returned inside, intent on finishing what he had started with Puppy, however the incident lingered on in his mind for a while after the occasion because Naruto found himself wishing he had been able to get to know the boy a bit more since he had a feeling the boy might be as lonely as Naruto felt since Sasuke's betrayal.

Gaara quickly pulled off the old plaid sheet, his sister had planned to throw away and that he had used as a quick and inexpensive costume, once he got home. Hurrying towards his bedroom, Gaara quickly rushed in and slammed the door behind him closed and leaned his back against the rough wooden surface intent on inhaling as much air as possible since his escape from the Cat-man. His lungs felt like they were burning from the exertion he put them through.

Gaara hadn't wanted to admit it at the time, but those glittering gem-like blue eyes had almost sucked him in, and the gorgeous smile the older man had bestowed on him had made his stomach tingle and twist in a way that scared him because he had wanted to stay behind and get to know the man despite his trepidation. However, that all changed when the Cat-man mentioned Kyuubi, his greatest enemy at school because if they knew Kyuubi, then they would definitely not like him, nor attempt to give him the time of day. In fact, they might have used the opportunity to harass him as much as Kyuubi did on a day-to-day basis at school and Gaara didn't want that.

Instead, Gaara had rushed home as quickly as his feet could take him. Thankfully the rich neighborhood where the house was located was near his home so it hadn't taken long to get there. It was the reason he had chosen that neighborhood in the first place as the best place to obtain the best candy with little effort on his part. He had even taken measure to trick-or-treat during a later hour, so in case any of his fellow students were out they wouldn't have a chance to recognize him. Not that Gaara assumed anyone would with the costume he had chosen, which he regretted in part because it would have been better if he had chosen to wear a white sheet instead, yet the only white sheets they owned belonged to his sister who would have be more than upset at Gaara had he chosen to use them rather than the plaid sheets that were already ruined anyways.

Some of the houses Gaara had gone to had thought the plaid ghost costume was hilarious, or ignored it entirely and hadn't discussed it as far as saying that it was inventive and handed him a piece of candy…until that last house where the Cat-man answered.

The Cat-man's smiling face, half covered by a lacy black mask, flashed through his mind again making him groan out-loud. 'It should be illegal,' Gaara thought, 'for someone to look that good.' But he shrugged off the emotions as irrelevant since he had known beautiful people before, and Gaara had never gotten anything from them other than resentment, disgust or fear so he wasn't about to make an exception, unless one proved to the redhead that they were exception, more than just a pretty face and were good in some way.

Just finding someone who could care about him seemed like a unachievable dream to Gaara, so had he decided to give it up long ago and focus on what was important to him now…Candy. He eyed the tremendous pile of sweet goodness in his makeshift bag with unapologetic glee. He knew the amount wouldn't last him long, barely a couple of weeks, but it would give him the opportunity to save up his allowance for when he next went to the Candyland store. So pushing away lingering thoughts of the Cat-man, Gaara laid on his bed and eagerly dug into his hard-earned Halloween spoils with delight.

In a year's time, Halloween would come around again, and Gaara would keep in mind the one house he would need to avoid next year, after all he didn't think it would be good if he met up with the Cat-man again.


End file.
